Undying Love
by drtammy1511
Summary: In the sequel to "Can Love Survive," follow Edward, Bella, Meagan, and the gang as they face the challenges of college life. While enjoying the freedoms of being away from home and the instant fame of college football, they learn through trials and tribulations to put life in perspective. AH, cannon couples, M
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Undying Love

Chapter 1

With a deep sigh, we pulled into the parking lot for married student housing. Looking at each other, we glanced at the nearly empty lot, then at the sparse apartments that would be Bella's and Meagan's home for the next four years. It was a far cry from our house back in Forks. Dad and Charlie had both taken the day off to help us move a few of our things to campus. The administration had made arrangements for them to move in early, three months before the rest of the student body would arrive. I was required to stay nights in the athletic dorm with the team, at least during football season, so we needed to have them completely settled before Monday when football practice began. I would be working out with the team starting bright and early on Monday morning for freshman orientation at five thirty a.m. Jasper would be there, too. He was getting settled in the athletic dorm, but I expected him over soon to help us move in.

Bella quickly got Meagan out of the car. She was four months old now, and she was hungry and irritable from the long ride in the back seat. She wanted to get out and play. Bella went inside and changed her on the bathroom counter. While the rest of us were unloading the U-Haul, Bella went about feeding Meagan. She was now eating baby food in addition to nursing. As I made another trip past the two of them, I thought again about how it wasn't fair to Bella, having to take care of our daughter, alone for so long, but, for me to play football, that was the way it had to be. She understood what it would take for me to play, and she accepted it.

So, here we were, arranging our apartment away from home for Bella to live in with our daughter. I knew I would miss them terribly. I just thought it was bad going back to school when Meagan was born. I'd gotten spoiled during the summer being with both of my girls. I'd only been separated from them during my work-outs to keep in shape for football season. How in the world was I going to live without the two of them? Well, every spare minute would be spent with them, that's for sure! We were going to take every class together.

One of the first things we unloaded was Meagan's baby bed. I set it up in her room so Bella could put her down for her nap as soon as she finished feeding her. Once Meagan was asleep, Bella could start getting the rest of her things set up. She got busy putting up Meagan's clothes, toiletries, and toys. It was important that we make the transition as seamless as possible for Meagan. It would be hard enough on the two of us.

Sure enough, within an hour Jasper showed up to help. He was essential when it came to moving the couch and other heavy furniture. Dad and Charlie didn't want to admit they were getting too old to lift the heavier stuff. By the end of the day, we were moved in. Dad returned the U-Haul, and then he and Charlie left to return home. I had to spend the night in the athletic dorm, but until Monday, I was free to do as I pleased with my spare time. So, Jasper and I spent our time with Bella and Meagan. I wanted to get in all the time that I could with my two girls. I knew that the time with them was about to come to a close. Though most of our time was spent unpacking and organizing, I coveted it all.

Monday morning at five thirty came all too soon. Jasper and I dressed out and met with the rest of the freshmen in the Husky locker room. We met with head coach Tommy Spears. He lectured us for the first thirty minutes on what it meant to be there, in the locker room, and then he told us to hit the field. He lined us up and had us do routine calisthenics and laps, and then he divided us into offensive and defensive positions. He assigned the respective offensive and defensive coaches to work with us, and I, along with several other prospective quarterbacks, was sent to the quarterback coach. The Huskies had lost their quarterback last year, and the second string wasn't promising in my opinion. I felt as if I had a shot to win the starting position as a true freshman if I worked hard enough. As I looked around at my competition, all of them leaning over and out of breath from our run, I was glad that Coach Davis had continued to work with Jasper and me during the summer. Though he'd pushed us hard, we were ready today for anything that our new coaches had sent our way.

"All right. Gather 'round. I'm Coach Fields, you're quarterback coach. You're a sorry bunch'a losers! You can't run five laps around this field without floppin' like a bunch'a girls? You should be ashamed of yourselves! You all knew you were gonna be here this mornin', and you still show up out of shape! The only one of you worth any salt is Cullen! At least he's not pantin' like a dog in heat! The rest of you ass-wipes owe me ten laps after practice this mornin'! You understand? I'll whip you inta' shape if it's the last thing I do to you before I send you back cryin' to your mama's! Now, let's get started. We'll start with you, Cullen, since you're the only one not hackin' their guts out. Show me what you've got." He signaled down the field to the wide receiver coach who spoke to the guys who were obviously trying out for the position. Several of them ran towards me, Jasper included.

"You guys run some routes for me," Coach Fields said. I nodded, and after giving Jasper one of our hand signals, he took off on one of our routes. At the right time, I let the ball fly, a perfect spiral right into his hands, a forty yard completion.

"How did you two do that?" he asked.

"We went to high school together. He was my leading receiver," I said.

"Oh, okay. Let's see if you can throw to anyone else," Coach Fields said.

"Sure thing, Coach," I said. I took his instructions and threw the ball exactly where he told me to throw it. If the receiver was there, he should've caught it. I put it right on the numbers. Jasper didn't miss any of his passes, although several of the others did. I was so glad for Jasper's sake. The ones who dropped the passes were criticized. Some were even yelled at. The other quarterback wanna-be's didn't do so well, either. None of them were nearly as accurate as I was when their turns came, several of them not completing even one of their passes.

"Cullen, you're doing a fine job, but you were standin' still, without any pressure. Any quarterback worth standin' on this field had better be able to do what you've done today. How are you at pressure?" Coach Fields asked when we were ready to break for lunch.

"Not a hundred percent, but with a decent offensive line, I'm pretty good with a good receiver like Hale over there," I said. "It all depends on the offensive line and the receiver. I'm only as good as the rest of the team."

"Modest, too. I've seen you play. You're good," Coach Fields said, and then to the rest of the guys, "Lunch."

"Yes, Coach," we said. A few of the guys began to leave the field towards the field house. I knew this was a test. Coach told them to run ten laps before lunch, and he wouldn't be reminding them of their punishment. I placed my helmet on the ground at the sideline, and then began running the laps. Several of the others just looked at me, and then they joined me. Jasper quickly caught up with me.

"Why are we running in the heat of the day?" he asked.

"Coach Fields sentenced the quarterbacks to take ten laps before lunch," I said. "Besides, it's hotter at the end of practice, and I don't get much time with Bella today, so I'd rather run now then tonight."

"Suits me," he said, and we picked up the pace. We quickly out distanced the others as we completed the ten laps. As we walked off our run, both the wide receiver coach and Coach Fields came up to us.

"What was that, Hale?" his coach asked.

"Running laps, Coach Wilson," Jasper said. "I run daily with my running partner, and since he was running, I thought I'd get it out of the way as well. This is Edward Cullen. He's on scholarship for quarterback." I held out my hand, and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Cullen. I've heard good things about you from Coach Fields," he said.

"Nice to meet you, too, Coach Wilson," I said.

"Why were you running, Cullen? You weren't included in my punishment," Coach Fields said. Jasper looked at me with a question in his eye.

"You said for the quarterbacks to run ten laps before lunch, so I ran," I said.

"I said for the _rest_ of the quarterbacks to run, and you know it, Cullen. Why did you run?" Coach Fields asked.

"When my team runs, I run, Coach. Besides, it _is_ cooler now than after practice, and like Hale said, we run every day. I'd just as soon get it over with now as later," I said.

We walked to the field house where we took a very quick, but very nice, cool shower. We dressed for lunch and headed for the athletic cafeteria where most of the team had already been served and were well into their meals. As Jasper and I got our trays, he asked me what all that was about, and I explained everything to him. When he said that he'd have just let them all walk away to their own doom, I told him that I couldn't do that. I had to beat them fair and square. We sat down with the rest of the wide receivers to eat our meal. When they asked Jasper why he was late, he told them that he'd run laps with me before getting his shower.

"Why'd you do that? It's too hot to run," Adam Baker said.

"Edward and I run every day. Our old Coach made us run during the heat of the day to condition us. Most of our games will be during the day. If we can't stand the heat, we'll be worthless on the field," Jasper said.

"Where'd you two play?" Baker asked.

"Forks High," I said as the rest of the quarterback hopefuls started filing through the lunch line.

"Wow! Three championship years in a row! You two could've gone anywhere you wanted to go. Why here?" Kyle Summers asked.

"It's close to home," was all I had the chance to say before the others approached the table.

"Trying to show us up, Cullen?" one of them asked, venom lacing his voice.

"Yeah, you didn't have to do the laps, and then you and your friend out-pace us. You already out shine us. Did you have to go out of your way to make us look so bad?" another asked.

"Like I told Coach, if my teammates do laps, I do laps. I didn't set out to make any of you look bad, and I'm sorry if you feel like I did. It wasn't my intention," I said. "Jasper and I run every day, and you're all welcome to join us any time."

We watched film of the team running the first ten plays while lunch settled, then during the afternoon, we broke into our offensive and defensive teams. We worked through several of the first ten plays swapping out players. I stayed in as quarterback for most of the afternoon, and Jasper got to stay in as one of the wide receivers as well. Only two of the walk-ons got to try their hand for a couple of the plays. When five o'clock rolled around, Coach Spears dismissed us to our specialty coaches for the day.

"Gather 'round. Cullen, Michaels, Warrens. Meet back here at five thirty tomorrow morning. The rest of you are dismissed," Coach Fields said. "The three of you had better know the first ten plays backwards and forwards." He handed each of us tan folders. I nodded and stood by the side line while Jasper got his information. As the dismissed players walked past me, the looks on their faces were grim. I saw shattered hopes and frustration. Soon Jasper made it to my side.

"How many got cut?" I asked him.

"Thee," he said. "Yours?"

"All but three," I said.

"Damn. Coach Fields wasn't playing," he said.

"Don't I know it," I said. "You coming over for supper?"

"Nah, I'm gonna let you and Bella have some time alone. I need to study these plays anyway," he said. I just nodded. Some alone time with Bella sounded great right about now. When we made it to the field house, I got a quick shower and changed. I didn't even wait on Jasper as I made my way back to our room to get my keys.

When I arrived at the apartment, Bella was giving Meagan a bath. I gave Bella a quick kiss and knelt down beside her on the floor. Meagan had come a long way since she was a tiny baby. She didn't like baths when she was a newborn, but now she liked them quite a bit. She liked to splash and get her mommy and daddy wet when it was bath time. Tonight was no exception to the rule. Bella had quite the wet t-shirt going on. I could see her nipples, and the fact she wasn't wearing a bra wasn't helping with my growing problem.

"Well, how'd today go?" Bella asked.

"Hot and long, just like her mommy and daddy," I said, pressing myself against Bella who's gasp let me know she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Well, I had fun with _your_ daughter," Bella said, pressing back into me, rubbing against me just enough to make me groan.

"_My_ daughter, uh-oh. What did she do?" I backed away, knowing that I couldn't really get anything started right now, not while Meagan was in the bathtub. It was too dangerous for us to allow our attention to slip, even for an instant.  
"Nothing in particular. Just cranky today. I think she missed her daddy. She's used to you being around all day, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I missed her and her mommy, too."

"I think I can tell." I shrugged. Of course she could tell. I wasn't trying to hide how much I missed her. "Well, any revelations?"  
"Yeah, they hit harder than high schoolers."

"Are you sore?"

"Not yet. I will be though. Do you have any ibuprofen?"

"Are you allowed to take any?"

"Yeah, they're not _that_ strict on the drug testing."

"Okay, it's up in the medicine cabinet, there in the mirror," Bella said pointing to the mirror over the bathroom sink. I stood up and found the bottle. After taking the ibuprofen, I sat back down and finished bathing Meagan. When we finished, I got her out and dried her off. Bella had already brought her night gown in, so I got her dressed for bed.

"Is Jasper coming over tonight?" Bella asked.

"No. I think that he is studying. We have to learn the first ten plays in the playbook by tomorrow. Besides, he said he wanted to give us some alone time."

"Don't you have to study?"

"Yes, but I'd rather study cuddled up next to you than sitting at a desk next to Jasper."

"I see your point." She picked Meagan up, and as she walked out of the room, her hand brushed against my dick which had finally started to soften while I had been bathing Meagan. My imagination immediately went back to her pert nipples, and all of the progress I had made instantly reversed itself. I was hard, and I wanted my wife. I just had to wait until we put Meagan to bed.

I followed her into the living room, sat down on the couch next to my two girls, and picked up my playbook, strategically placing it to hide my erection. Bella sat down next to me with Meagan in her lap. She started playing patty-cake with Meagan as I looked over the first play. I had it down pretty well, as we'd been over it several times today. As I turned to the second play, Bella started playing ridey-horsey with Meagan. I was usually the one who played ridey-horsey with her, and I became distracted by her giggles when they "all fell down."

"Hey, that's my job," I complained.

"You're studying. Sometimes mommies have to do daddies' jobs."

"Not when daddies are sitting right here, you don't," I said, putting the book to the side and taking Meagan out of Bella's hands and putting her in my lap. Then I did ridey-horsey with my daughter and made her giggle.

"Of course you're getting her all riled up before her bedtime," Bella complained.

"What? Now you're complaining that I'm getting her riled up? What's up with that? You get her started, and then you complain that I've gotten her riled up? Bella, you're gonna get it when Meagan goes to bed."

"Promises, promises," she said, reaching over to palm me, a seductive grin on her face.

"I keep my promises," I said, taking her hand and bringing it to my mouth to place a kiss on it. I handed Meagan back to her and picked back up my playbook. I looked at the second play again, trying to remember its signal. Then I went on to the third play. We'd gone over this one in practice a good bit, so I didn't really have to study it either. The fourth one, however, we'd not even touched on, so I had to start it from scratch. I looked at it for about ten minutes, and then I reviewed all four of them. I studied until Meagan fell asleep in Bella's arms. Then I got up and went with Bella to put her down in her crib. I kissed her good-night and took Bella's hands into my own.

"How about I get you now," I said, placing her hands back on my rock hard dick, my hands slipping between her legs.

"That sounds great," she said, pulling me to our bedroom. She pulled me inside and shut the door. She started undressing me as I started kissing her, our passion ignited. I undressed her as fast as I could, and we fell together into our bed. I entered her as if it had been weeks not days since we'd had the chance to be together. Nothing was slow. We met each other, thrust for thrust, again and again. I reached between us and stroked her clit as I felt her begin to clench around me. She called my name as her orgasm took her over the edge a second time. She was like a vise, squeezing me, milking me. The feeling was too much, and I let go, spilling into her, calling her name. Afterwards, we cuddled in the bed.

"You still have studying to do," Bella said, running her fingers through my hair.

"You have to spoil the moment," I said, sighing as I contemplated returning to the dorm.

"You want to play football. That's why we're living apart, so get up and get your studying done."

"When I get up, I'm gonna have to go back to the dorm. I'm approaching the curfew."

"I know. You've gotta go."

"I don't wanna go. I wanna sleep with you."

"I wanna sleep with you, too, but we don't always get what we want. Now, go before you blow curfew."

I kissed her several more times before I got up and got dressed again. I picked up my playbook from the couch in the living room and gave her and Meagan another kiss before I headed back to the dorm. The entire way back, visions of her in her night shirt filled my mind. Was this worth it? We didn't need the scholarship to pay for school, and I didn't intend to go pro or anything. But I loved the game, and we had discussed the fact that I did want to play. It was just so hard to be apart. The only time we'd been apart this long had been when I'd been stupid. I'd promised I'd never leave her again….

Once I got back to the dorm, I checked in at the bottom floor and sprinted up the stairs to my room. When I opened the door, Jasper was still studying. A few of the wide receiver wanna-be's were in the room with him along with Baker and Summers.

"Did you have a good time tonight? You cut it pretty close," Jasper said, looking at his bedside clock.

"Yeah. I had a really hard time leaving." I didn't mind if the actual team knew about Bella and Meagan, but I wasn't certain I wanted everyone else to know.

"Where'd you go?" one of them asked me. "Didn't you have to study, too?"

"I went to meet someone. I studied while I was there," I said.

"Who'd you meet?" another one asked.

"Just someone from home," I said.

"Why didn't you go, too, Hale?" Summers asked.

"Oh," Jasper said, looking at me. He could tell I didn't want them to know about Bella and Meagan. "Edward is smarter than I am. He doesn't need as much study time as I do, so I decided to stay here and get a head start. He went on without me. I spent the weekend with them, though."

"Okay," another one said, giving both of us a suspicious look. Just then, Jasper's phone rang with Alice's ring tone. He answered it.

"Hi, darlin'. What's up?...I can't talk now. I'm studying with the guys….Yeah, Edward's here. Why?...Did you ask Bella?...Well, I think they're gonna have to talk about it, don't you?...We'll talk later, all right? I love you, too, Ali Cat. Bye." Jasper hung up. I looked at him questioningly. Just then my phone rang with Bella's ring tone. I answered it.

"Hey, sweetheart. Alice called?" I asked.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Jazz just got off the phone with her," I said, laughing. "I didn't pick up much from his side of the conversation, but it sounds like she wants something?"

"Yeah, she wants to spend the weekend with us so she can see Jazz. They'll be together all weekend, but she'll be spending the night here since he has to stay at the dorm anyway. Uncle George said she can't come if she can't stay with us. He doesn't want her in a hotel alone. Is that all right?" she asked. I looked up at Jasper, and he looked so hopeful.

"Fine by me," I said. "Just so long as they're together all day." Jasper nodded like a maniac, and I laughed. "He's going crazy over here."

"I figured he would be. It's hard enough to be away from you, and we're at least in the same town. He must be going crazy without Alice," she said.

"He is," I said. "Then it's settled. Bye, love." I hung up the phone.

"Thanks, man. Is Bella calling Alice back, or should I?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I didn't ask," I said.

"I'll call her then," he said. He picked up his phone and called Alice. "Hey, Ali Cat. Edward said okay, so it's fine. I'll see you Friday?...I love you, too. Tell Emmett 'Hi' from us. Bye."

"Who's Bella, and why do she and Edward have to approve for your girlfriend to come see you?" Baker asked. I had forgotten they were even here. I looked at Jasper, and he shrugged. He was at a loss to explain what they'd heard without telling the truth.

I took a deep breath. "Bella is my wife. She lives in married student housing with our four month old daughter. Alice was asking to stay with us for the weekend. That's where I was tonight, visiting them," I said.

"You're a father?" Summers asked. I nodded. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen. So is Bella," I said.

"What's your daughter's name?" Baker asked.

"Meagan," I said.

"So, you _had_ to get married?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, they _had_ to get married. Almost three years ago," Jasper laughed.

"_Jazz_," I stared at him. "You want me to call Alice back and revoke the invitation?"

"No, man. I'm sorry. Really. It's just weird realizing people don't know about you and Bella. I mean, back in Forks you two are such old news," Jasper said. The others in the room stared between the two of us.

"You've really been married for three years?" Summers asked.

"Three years in December," I nodded. When they looked at me warily, I said, "It's a long story, and we still have a lot of studying to do. Suffice it to say, this isn't the first time I got Bella pregnant."

"You have two children?" one of them asked. I shook my head "no."

"Why'd you two get married if she had an abortion?" another one asked. I guess my face reflected the anger I felt with that statement, because the next thing I knew, I was standing in the center of the room, and Jasper had moved across the room with his hands on my chest.

"Whoa, Edward. They don't know what happened. Calm down. Come on. Walk it off," he said, holding me in the center of the room. Then he looked at the idiot who'd made the accusation.

"Hell no! She didn't have an abortion. The baby was stillborn. His ex pushed her down a flight of stairs, and her placenta tore," Jasper said. "We buried their first daughter. I think it's time you all left."

I turned from him and walked out into the hallway. Leaning against the wall, I let myself sink to the floor. I rested my head against my knees and ran my hands through my hair. Most of the time, I was able to push thoughts of Victoria to the back of my mind. She still appeared in my dreams along with the baby Bella miscarried when we first found out she was pregnant with Meagan, but those were few and far between. While we'd visited the cemetery before we'd left Forks, we didn't spend much time there, and it didn't seem like a "good-bye." We'd placed some flowers and balloons on Victoria's grave and told her that we'd be back before long to see her again.

As the guys filed out of our room, several of them offered me their apologies. I didn't acknowledge any of them. I just sat in the hallway until the hall monitor came by for curfew check.

"Come on, Cullen. In your room," he said. I nodded, and Jasper gave me a hand up.

"You okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I guess so," I said as I walked back into our room. I plopped onto my bed and pulled my plays out of the folder. "We've only got an hour until lights out. You wanna go over these?"

"Why don't you tell me about your visit with Meagan and Bella first?" Jasper said.

"Well, Meagan was so cute. She had Bella in a wet t-shirt by the time that I got there. It was spectacular."

"Hmmm, I _should_ have gone with you," Jasper said.

"No, you _shouldn't_ have. That's _my_ rack, not _yours_. _Yours_ will be here on Friday, remember?"

"Well, did you get any tonight?"

"I still don't kiss and tell, but I've still got some studying to do. I'm not halfway done."

"Well, I'm almost done, but I'd rather be in your shoes. I miss Alice."

"Yeah, I know you do."

"I'm getting blue balls over here."

"Too damn bad, buddy. That's not something I'm willing to help you out with."

"Yeah, I know. Now shut up and get busy. It's lights out in an hour."

We got our studying done, and then we went to sleep. It would be an early morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

Undying Love

Chapter 2

When our alarm clock sounded the next morning, Jasper and I both groaned. Though I wanted to roll over and enjoy five more minutes more of the dream that had me hard in my sleep pants, I knew we'd only allowed ourselves enough time to do what was absolutely necessary to make it to practice on time. The thought of what waited for us took care of my "problem" by the time Jasper had tossed a bottled water and breakfast bar across the room. After we finished in the bathroom, we had fifteen minutes to make it to the practice field, dressed out and ready to begin.

The day began with calisthenics and ten laps of the practice field, double yesterday's run. It felt good to be running so early in the morning. Neither of us was unreasonably winded when our laps were over, and we were able to maintain the pace throughout the entire run. As we walked off the run, we watched the stragglers as they came in. Most were on the offensive or defensive lines and wouldn't be expected to run so far during the games like the running backs and wide receivers would, so I didn't think the coaches would make a big deal about their lack of conditioning. I was so wrong.

"What's with you pansies? You expect to play football for the Huskies, and you can't even run ten laps of the field? How do you expect to complete a game?" Coach Spears yelled when everyone had gathered around after they had completed the run. "You'll be playing bigger, better men this year! They'll hit faster and harder! You're going to have to be in tip top shape if you want to be on this team! Now, scrimmage!"

We broke into our groups. Coach Fields assigned me "first string" quarterback, at least until the regular players would be starting camp the next week. I donned the purple shirt along with the other players playing on the first team. Warrens and Michaels would be swapping out quarterback on the gold team. Jasper, for the time being, was wearing purple. We worked on the first ten plays until it was time to break for lunch.

Though I could use a break, I walked to the sideline with Jasper and laid down my helmet. He did the same. As we looked at each other, Summers walked up to us.

"Yesterday, you said I could join you. Is that invitation still open?" he asked.

"Sure. We're running ten," Jasper said. "You're welcome to join." We began our run, and Summers took off after us. He was only able to keep up for three laps, and then he fell behind, but he never stopped running. He just slowed the pace. We waited for him after we finished our run.

"Good job. You'll be there in no time," I said as we walked towards the cafeteria for lunch.

"I could only keep up for three laps, though," Summers said.

"We didn't get there in a day," Jasper said. "We ran all summer, thirty laps a day."

"Good God! Was your coach a sadist or something?" Summers asked.

"No," Jasper laughed. "Just a really good guy and a great coach."

"No, he's a great guy, too. A second dad to me," I said as we got our trays and sat down at one of the tables. "He was a big help when I was in so much trouble," I said without thinking. Jasper nodded his head.

"Yeah, he really was, wasn't he?" he said. "I really don't know a better man."

"What do you mean, 'so much trouble'?" Summers asked.

Jasper and I looked at each other. I really had to stop speaking without thinking. This was Seattle, NOT FORKS. People here didn't know my history. The record of my arrest for raping Jessica had been expunged, and even if they did a background search, it wouldn't show up. The only three people in this town who knew about it were Bella, Jasper, and me, and I had to open my big mouth.

"When he got Bella pregnant the first time," Jasper said, looking hard at me. I quickly nodded.

"Yeah. We were only fifteen years old, and her dad is the police chief of our town. Needless to say, it didn't go over well. Coach Davis was there for me the whole time," I said, internally sighing in relief.

"About that, I'm sorry for what happened last night," Summers said. "We were insensitive to the whole situation. I've never had anyone close to me die. I can't imagine what it's like to lose your daughter."

"Just…don't, okay?" I said. The last thing I needed was to lose focus today. I needed to keep my mind on football if I was going to stay on the team. I was already sacrificing too much.

"He doesn't talk about Victoria and what happened to her, even with me. Please let it go, and tell the others to as well," I heard Jasper say as I got up from the table and walked away. A few seconds later I recognized his hand as it landed on my shoulder.

"Wanna throw some balls?" he asked. I only nodded. We jogged out to the practice field, and I grabbed a football. I called the play, and Jasper ran the route. Within five minutes, I was back in the zone. Jasper always knew what to do and when I needed him to do it. We ran route after route. The ball felt so good in my hands, so natural. I felt at such peace when I was on the field with Jasper.

At some point, after one of our routes, Jasper came up to me and took off his helmet. "The rest of them are headed to the field house. I think lunch is over." I looked over my shoulder and nodded. Tossing the ball into the bin, I slapped Jasper on the shoulder, and we both took off at a jog towards the field house. In my peripheral view, I noticed movement to my left. When I turned my head to get a better look, I couldn't see anything. I guessed my mind was playing tricks on me.

Like the day before, we took a couple of hours to go over film of the team running the next ten plays. Then we hit the weight room which was unfortunate. My mind always seemed to wander when I lifted weights, and today, of all days, the place to which it wandered wasn't good for me. I could feel the handcuffs on my wrists and the ink on my fingers as they rolled them on the paper. The clank of the weights as they hit each other reminded me of the bars as they banged closed, though I'd never had to be behind them, thanks to my Uncle George. Instead, I'd been on house arrest for the six months it had taken to clear my name.

"Where you been, Edward?" Jasper asked, after getting my attention and sitting down next to me. "Practice's been over for five minutes."

"With Charlie," I said.

"Come on," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To throw some more. You need to get that out of your head. I had a feeling that was where you were after our discussion at lunch, and you need to let it go. That was three years ago, and it's over. You haven't thought about it for a long time, and now isn't the time to revisit it. You need your mind on Bella, Meagan, and football, in that order, so let's go throw," Jasper said.

"I need to get home to Bella," I said.

"Not in this mood, you don't. You'll just bring her down with you. You always do, and you know it. Is that what you want? Bella to hurt?" Jasper asked.

"Of course not, but she'll worry," I said. He pulled out his phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Hey, Bella. Edward and I are gonna' work on a couple of passes for a little bit. Is that all right?...Okay, I won't keep him long. Bye," Jasper said. He hung up his phone and gestured outside. I stared at him, and he pushed me towards the door.

"Go, Edward," he said.

I knew I had no choice. He was right. Bella could always read when my emotions were off, so I led the way back to the practice field. The team assistants were clearing the field. I yelled for one of them to throw us a ball. The throw was wobbly, but Jasper snagged it out of the air like it was thrown perfectly and tossed it to me. Then he set up to run a route. I called for one of the new ones we'd gone over on film today. He ran it perfectly, and the ball fell directly into his hands. We ran it again and again until we could do it in our sleep. Then we went to another and did the same. When it was too dark to see anymore, we called it quits.

"Thanks, Jazz," I said, pulling him into a man-hug. "I owe you one…again."

"Don't worry about it. Just go home to Bella, and make her happy," Jasper said. "I'll see you before curfew."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could swear I saw movement as we left the field, but when I turned to get a better look, again, there was nothing. I thought about mentioning it to Jasper, but then thought better of it. We parted ways in the parking lot. This time, I'd brought my keys with me.

When I arrived at the apartment, Meagan was already in bed. Because I hadn't showered at the field house, Bella offered to help me out as I'd been hoping she would. Unfortunately, we ran out of hot water. I guessed her idea of trying to conserve water was just a little off. It had been a good thought, just not very practical. As soon as she'd get one of us clean, I'd turn around and get the both of us dirty again. I wasn't sure they even made a water heater big enough to keep the two of us supplied in enough hot water to keep us clean. I may have to invest in one of those heaters that have an endless supply of hot water….

To say I didn't get much studying done was an understatement. By the time we got out of the shower, there was only thirty minutes until my curfew, and it took me ten minutes to get across campus. During the twenty minutes we had, we snuggled on the couch and talked about Meagan for almost the entire time.

Bella had received word today that we'd secured a place for Meagan at the child development center on campus. It was basically a daycare run by the campus where specialists in early childhood development were trained. While there would be students at the CDC learning to care for children, they would be supervised at all times. We were hesitant, at first, to place Meagan there. After all, we weren't sure about having students watching her, but in the long run, the students were being monitored by specialists in early childhood development, and the people who would be keeping her were people who wanted to learn about keeping children, people who wanted to specialize in children, not people who were just there because it was the only way they could make a buck. We could always afford to hire a nanny, but how could we _know_ who or what we would get? With all of the child abuse in the news, who could be sure? At least the CDC always filmed the classrooms. We could drop by anytime we wanted to watch what was going on. After a thorough investigation, it seemed like the best place for Meagan. The problem was the waiting list. It was a mile long, though students had first priority. I didn't want to believe it, but I thought my position on the football team might have pulled a few strings to get Meagan moved up on the waiting list, as well.

When I arrived back at our room, I was stunned to silence. What I expected to find and what I found were two completely different things. Jasper's side of the room was a total wreck. His suitcase was opened and on the bed. His drawers were opened, and his clothes were scattered here and there.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked when I could catch him.  
"It's exactly what it looks like," he said. "I'm packing.

"What happened, Jazz? Is everyone all right? Your Mom? Your Dad? Rose? Alice? Let me call Bella. We'll be packed in no time," I said, pulling out my phone.

"No, everyone's okay. It's nothing like that. I've just gotta go home. I won't be coming back, Edward," Jasper said.

"Why?...What? You were gonna just leave? Without saying 'Good-bye'?" I asked.

"No. I'd have called you if you didn't make it back before I left," Jasper said. I pulled his arm around so he was facing me.

"What happened, Jazz?" I asked.  
"I don't wanna talk about it," he said.

"How can you say that? After all we've been through together…," I said.

"I respected you when you said you didn't wanna talk about something, Edward," Jasper said. "I let you stay quiet about everything when you needed to."

"Jazz, please. I'm here for you, no matter what it is. I can help. I've been through everything humanly possible to go through. Is Alice pregnant?" I asked.

"I wish," Jasper whispered. "No, Edward. It's nothing so easy. I would marry her in a heartbeat. I can't talk about it. It's too embarrassing, besides, you can't help. You have your family to support."

"Money? Is this about money?" I asked. He turned away from me. "Jasper Allen Hale, you look at me! Is this about money?" Without turning, he nodded. "You owe someone money?" He shook his head. "What is it then? Your family owes money?"

"Dad got laid off several months ago, and they didn't tell me. Rose called me today, and they're gonna lose the house. I need to go home and get a job, Edward," Jasper said, slumping down on his bed.

"Unpack your things, Jazz. You don't have to leave," I said, getting up and going over to sit beside him. He looked at me like I was crazy. "I have money, Jazz. More than you could dream of. It means nothing to me, and you are family. I'll call tomorrow and take care of everything."

"What do you mean, 'you have money'?" Jasper whispered.

"I inherited it a while ago," I said, "from my Grandfather Clark. I haven't told anybody except Bella, and now, you. Not even Emmett and Alice know, though Uncle George knows. He manages it."

"You have enough money to have someone manage it?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, yeah. I have to sign paperwork every year, but Uncle George takes care of everything for me. We live off of a stipend every month. Most of the interest is re-invested, so it just keeps growing. We rarely even use our monthly stipend," I said.

"Look, as much as I appreciate the offer, I can't borrow money from you," Jasper said.

"It wouldn't be a loan. It would be a gift," I said.

"We don't take charity," Jasper said, getting angry.

"Who said anything about charity?" I said, angry in return. "Charity is a children's hospital. Giving your family money when they need it is only the beginning of repaying a debt that I can never repay, that of friendship in a time of need. You've been there for me more times than I can count! You've been there for Bella just as many times, times when I wasn't there for her!"

"That's what being a friend is all about!" Jasper said.

"And doing something for a friend in need isn't?" I asked, "Especially when I can."

"You don't even know how much we're talking about," Jasper said.

"I don't need to. I have more than enough," I said.

"How can you say that without knowing how much they need?" Jasper asked.

"I know how much I have," I said, "and, trust me, I won't miss it."

"It's that much?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "Can I ask how much?" I thought about it for a little bit. Would it drive a wedge in our friendship for him to know? I hoped not.

"Over two hundred fifty million dollars," I said. "So, you see, if they need fifty thousand, one hundred thousand, or even two hundred thousand, it's nothing to me, Jazz. We won't miss it. I'll make it anonymous. The only people who'll know about it will be you, me, Bella, and Uncle George. I'd rather nobody know that I have the money, anyway."

"I can't take it, Edward," Jasper said.

"I'm doing it, whether you leave or not. You can give up your dream for nothing if you're bound and determined to, Jazz, but the donation is going to be made to your family tomorrow regardless of whether you leave or not. It'd be a shame for your dream to die when your family has already been taken care of, don't you think?" I said, getting up and going to my side of the room. I stripped out of my clothes and pulled on my sleep pants. After pulling my play folder out, I settled down on my bed and began to study. I only had forty-five minutes left before lights out to memorize the rest of the plays for the night.

Ten minutes later, Jasper pulled out his play folder and began to study. I breathed a sigh of relief. Excusing myself to the bathroom, I snuck my phone into my pants pocket. Quickly checking to see that I was alone, I dialed Uncle George's number. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello, Edward. What a surprise! Is everything all right?" Uncle George asked.

"Yes, Sir. Well, kinda. I need a favor," I said.

"I'm afraid to ask. What can I do for you?" Uncle George asked.

"I need you to find out what the Hales owe on their house and pay it off for me. Mr. Hale got laid off several months ago. They've been keeping it from Jazz and Rose, and they're about to lose the house. Jazz was about to quit the team and go back to find a job. Give them an extra hundred thousand for other expenses. Do it all anonymously, please," I said.

"Are you sure, Edward? A gift like this can come back and bite you in the ass," Uncle George said.

"Jazz knows about it. Well, not the extra hundred thousand, but he knows about the house. I told him about the money, but I asked him not to tell anyone else," I said.

"How'd he take it?" Uncle George asked.

"Stunned silence," I said. "I think I threw him for a loop."

"So, he knows your deepest, darkest secret," Uncle George said.

"Jazz knows all of my deepest, darkest secrets," I said as one of the second string offensive linemen came in. "Look, I've gotta go. Can you do it for me? Tomorrow? Oh, will I have to sign anything for you to do it?"

"Yes, Edward, I can get it done tomorrow. I think it's nice, what you're doing, by the way, and yes, you'll have to sign to close out a bond or two. I'll arrange everything with the bank tonight and run it to you by tomorrow, lunch," Uncle George said.

"That sounds good. I'll meet you in the parking lot outside the field house around noon to sign the papers. By the way, I could use some extra money, too. How about twenty grand? I'd like to buy someone special a nice gift. I haven't been around as much as I'd like to be, if you know what I mean," I said. "Put it in my private account, please."

"Okay, Edward. Anything else?" Uncle George asked.

"No, that's all. I'd better get back to studying. Jazz'll miss me if I'm gone much longer," I said.

"I hope Bella likes her gift," Uncle George said.

"She will," I said. "I can guarantee it. Just don't spill the beans to you know who."

"I promise. I won't let a word slip to Alice," Uncle George said.

"You'd better not, if you know what's good for you," I said, laughing. "Bye." I hung up the phone and walked out. I made my way back to our room and finished studying with Jasper until lights out. That night, I dreamed of giving Bella the new earrings and necklace I'd seen online and ordered the day before. I'd ordered it shipped next day delivery so I'd be able to give it to her over the weekend during our time off. During my dream, I planned it out, from taking her and Meagan to a nice restaurant, to what I hoped would happen afterward.

Again, I woke with my need for Bella evident. Jasper threw his pillow at me when I failed to turn off the alarm when it first buzzed.

"Can you turn that thing off?" he groaned.

"I never knew your arm was that good," I laughed as I reached for and silenced the alarm. We were up and at it in no time at all.

Practice began as usual, with calisthenics and laps, today, fifteen. Then scrimmage, Jasper and I again dressed in the purple of the first squad. Coach Spears worked us hard, and we weren't finished until a quarter after twelve. When Jasper and I began our laps, this time both Summers and Baker joined us. As we finished our laps, Jasper began to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, Jazz. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes. I'm gonna go meet Uncle George in the parking lot by the field house to sign some paperwork, okay," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He turned towards me just as Summers walked up to us.

"Are you sure about this, Edward? You don't have to do it," Jasper said.

"I'm sure, Jazz. I don't wanna hear another word about it, okay?" I said. He looked at me for a few seconds and nodded. Then he turned around and started walking towards the cafeteria again. I turned back and took off at a jog towards the field house. Once I was there, I walked around the side and into the parking lot. At the far end, under the shade of the trees, I spotted Uncle George's car. I walked over to it and knocked on the window. Uncle George looked up, and when he saw me, he gathered the folder on the passenger side of the car and opened the door.

"Hi, Edward. I'd hug you, but I'm in my good suit, and you look like you've been working out all morning," he said, extending his hand to shake instead. I laughed and shook his hand.

"If I was mean I'd hug you anyway," I said. "Just for you to take back to Mom, of course."

"Don't you dare! I have a meeting after this," he said, taking a step backwards. "I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone. If I had to be in Seattle, I thought I'd take care of a little other business today."

"Oh, okay. You'll have to tell Mom I gave her a hug anyway," I said. "I've got to go. I don't have long for lunch. What do I have to sign?" Uncle George took the folder and spread out several sheets of paper on the hood of the car. He showed me where to sign the forms, and I did so. "So you'll have the money to the Hale's by this afternoon?"

"I'll get it done, Edward. How's Jasper?" Uncle George asked.

"He's doing all right, as far as I can tell. He played great this morning," I said.

"All right. I've got to go. I'm late already. When will you be home?" Uncle George asked.

"I have no idea, Uncle George. I guess after football season," I said, "but we'll see you when we come home."

"We'll see you, then, Edward. Tell Bella I said, 'Hi,' and kiss Meagan for me," Uncle George said.

"Will do. Bye," I said, shaking his hand, again. He got into the car and drove away. I ran to the cafeteria where I got my tray and joined Jasper.

"Did you do it?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"It'll be done by this afternoon," I said. Jasper looked down, and then he got up and left the cafeteria. I watched him walk away, knowing he needed a few minutes alone. After ten minutes and more stares than I cared for, I got up and went to look for Jasper. I found him sitting on the edge of the field. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's throw some balls," I said. He looked up at me questioningly. "You need to get your head back in the game. Let's throw some balls." I held out my hand for him. After about thirty seconds, he grabbed my hand and heaved himself up. He followed me onto the field where I began to throw to him. We continued to work out until the others made their way to the field house when we followed them in. We worked on the final ten plays for the rest of the afternoon, both in the field house and on the field.

By the time I made it to the apartment and we put Meagan down for the night, Bella and I didn't have much time to talk. I told her about everything Jasper had told me and what I'd done. While she was a little upset I hadn't involved her in the decision to help him and his family, she understood time was of the essence and because of the curfew and the need to keep our secret, I hadn't been able to discuss it with her. She agreed wholeheartedly with my decision to help them, though.

I barely made it back to my room by curfew, in fact, when the hall monitor was making his rounds, I was just coming down the hall.

"You're cutting it awfully close, Cullen," he said.

"Yes, Sir," I said. "But I'm on time."

"You've been close every night this week. Where have you been going?" he asked.

"To student housing. I've been visiting my wife and daughter," I said.

"I don't believe you," he said. "I think you've been up to no good. Who have you been meeting?"

"My wife and daughter," I said. "They live in married student housing."

"Married student housing isn't open for autumn quarter, yet," he said. "It doesn't open 'till school starts. My sister and her husband live there, so I know."

"They made an exception for Bella and Meagan. We moved them in over the weekend," I said.

"I don't believe you," he said.

"He's telling you the truth. I helped them move in," Jasper said, coming to my rescue.

"Well, from now on, you need to be here at five till. That's your new curfew," he said. "Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever," I said, closing the door. I walked over to get my sleep pants and went to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. As I walked in, I heard some of the guys talking.

"I heard he's gonna be suspended," one said.

"Someone saw him signing some papers this afternoon," another one said. I stopped dead in my tracks. Nobody could see me, yet.

"I heard him demand twenty thousand dollars from someone on the phone last night. I told Coach about it, and he seemed very interested in it. I don't think he'll be playing for the Huskies very long," another one said. "I think they've called in the NCAA to investigate."

I stumbled out of the bathroom and back to our room. I sat heavily on my bed and let out my breath. I couldn't allow Jasper to find out. He'd think it was all his fault.

"Let's get this studying over with," I said. "We don't have very long 'till lights out." Jasper agreed, and though it was hard as hell to keep my mind on the plays, I managed to do it. We studied until we knew the plays backwards and forwards. When they called lights out, I rolled over and pretended to go to sleep. As the minutes turned to hours and Jasper fell into a peaceful slumber, I laid awake giving the others enough time to fall asleep. Then I made my way to the bathroom, again with my phone. I dialed Uncle George's number. This time, he didn't pick up until the sixth ring.

"Hello, Edward?" a very sleepy Uncle George answered. "What's wrong?"

"Uncle George, I think I'm in trouble again," I said. "I need your help."

"What's happened?" a much more awake Uncle George asked. "Give me a second. Let me go to another room…First of all, are you okay?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm all right," I said.

"Okay, Edward. What's wrong?" Uncle George asked.

"I overheard several teammates talking tonight. It seems they overheard you and me talking about the money and saw me signing those papers for you today. They think I've violated some sort of NCAA rules and reported me to the coaches. They've started some sort of investigation. The rumor is I'm gonna be suspended from the team," I said.

"Taking care of you is becoming a habit," Uncle George said, laughing. "I'm on my way. I'll be in Seattle in four hours. What time does practice start?"

"Five thirty," I said.

"That gives me just enough time to stop for gas," Uncle George said. "Try to get some sleep, Edward."

"Please be careful, Uncle George," I said. "Bye." I returned to our room and got into bed. Sleep was definitely not as restful as the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Undying Love

Chapter 3

The alarm went off all too soon. I drug myself out of bed and down to the bathroom. When Jasper and I walked in, all conversations stopped mid-sentence. Thank God Jasper was too sleepy to really notice, though I don't think he was oblivious to all of the stares I got as I passed by. The team was also abnormally quiet in the field house as we dressed out. I looked for Uncle George's car as I walked out to the practice field, but he hadn't arrived by time to begin practice, so I lined up with the others to begin morning calisthenics. We were ten laps into our twenty when I saw him walk onto the practice field and look around. When he spotted the coaches, he started walking in their direction.

"What's your Uncle George doing here?" Jasper asked as I started to break stride. "Is Alice all right?"

"Alice is fine. This is about me. Keep running, no matter what's said, please," I said as I broke rank and ran across the field to where Uncle George was walking up to Coach Spears.

"This is a closed practice. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Coach Spears said as Uncle George approached.

"Coach Spears, this is George Cullen, my attorney. May we go to your office and speak privately, please?" I asked as Uncle George offered Coach Spears his hand. Coach Spears shook his hand and gestured for us to follow him. He led us to the office in the field house.

When we had all been seated, Coach Spears said, "Cullen, what's all this about? Why is your attorney here at my practice?" I looked at Uncle George, and he nodded.

"Go ahead, Edward. The floor is yours," Uncle George said. "I'm here to back you up if you need my help."

"Coach Spears, I'm here to try to straighten some things out with you. From some of the rumors I've overheard, I understand you've initiated a NCAA investigation into some of my actions," I said.

"I can't comment on that at this point in time, Cullen," Coach Spears said, "but what I will say is that I won't have this team suspended for players taking bribes or kickbacks. If you've been approached by anyone offering you money for any reason, I'd have hoped that you'd have come to one of the coaches to report it immediately."

"Then it's true. I am under investigation?" I asked. "Well, Coach, let me say, here and now, at no time has anyone besides you ever approached me to offer me a penny for playing for the Huskies. If they had done so, I'd have let you know immediately."

"Then how do you explain the twenty thousand dollars?" Coach Spears asked.

"Someone overheard a conversation they weren't meant to overhear, a private conversation between me and my Uncle," I said.

"Then you deny you demanded twenty thousand dollars from someone?" Coach Spears asked.

"Demanded? No, I didn't _demand_ twenty thousand dollars. I _asked_ Uncle George to transfer twenty thousand dollars into my personal account. Nobody _demands _that Uncle George do anything, at least if they know him they don't," I said. "He manages my inheritance for me. He came during lunch yesterday for me to sign some paperwork to transfer some bonds into some new accounts I wanted him to set up for me. He was the gentleman I was seen meeting in the parking lot."

"Then who were you trying to keep this a secret from?" Coach Spears asked.

"His daughter, Alice. She's my wife's best friend," I said. "I wanted the twenty thousand dollars in order to buy Bella earrings and a necklace I saw. If Alice found out about it, the surprise would be blown. Alice hasn't ever been able to keep a secret." Uncle George laughed and nodded.

"If all this is true, why is Hale so upset about it all?" Coach Spears asked.

"I'm afraid that's the only thing that's none of your business," I said.

"You see, it's too perfect. You had everything explained away, right up to the point that the best friend was upset over everything. Why would the best friend be upset that you transferred bonds? Why would the best friend be upset that you wanted to buy your wife a gift? It just doesn't add up," Coach Spears said.

"I can vouch for everything that Edward said. I am in charge of managing his inheritance. He called me two nights ago to ask me to transfer some bonds which _did_ need his signature and to transfer twenty thousand dollars into his personal account," Uncle George said. "We will turn over a copy of his phone records to confirm that the only call he made two nights ago was to me, on my private line."

"Then why was Hale so upset?" Coach Spears asked.

"That's none of your business," I said.

"Answer him, Edward," I heard from behind me. "Are you going to get in trouble to keep my secrets?" Jasper asked. "Hello, George. Early morning for you, huh?" He held out his hand, and Uncle George shook it.

"Hello, Jasper. Alice sends her best and says she'll see you tomorrow," Uncle George said. Jasper nodded.

"Well, somebody had better tell me what the hell's going on," Coach Spears said.

"Jasper, you don't have to tell him jack shit. It's not any of his business. I've explained everything else, and they can't do anything to me," I said.

"It's all right, Edward. I'll tell him. I don't wanna see you in trouble because of me," Jasper said.

"It was you, Hale? You were the one who took the money? Our investigators have been looking at you, too, since they've been looking at Cullen. It seems your family came into a very large sum of money yesterday afternoon from some anonymous donor. It wasn't Cullen who took the money from the benefactor, was it? It was you!" Coach Spears said.

"No, I've never taken a dime from anyone except for my scholarship," Jasper said.

"But you had them give it to your family. That's just as bad, Hale. I know we're not in the recruitment phase right now, but for you to take money from some sponsor, especially this much…we've got to notify the NCAA. We've been suspended in the past for much less, and I won't see the entire team suffer for your actions," Coach Spears said.

"No, he never took anything from anyone. The money his family got was from me," I said. "That was why I cashed in the bonds. His family needed the money, and I gave it to them. He was upset because he didn't want me to do it."

"Can you prove it?" Coach Spears asked.

"I handled the transaction. I can vouch for him," Uncle George said.

"I'm afraid that's not enough. The proof has to be indisputable," Coach Spears said.

"Would an affidavit from the bank president who handled the transaction as well as a bank copy of the transaction itself be sufficient?" Uncle George asked. Coach Spears looked shocked.

"Yes. I think that would be fine," he said. Uncle George took out his cell phone and dialed a number. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Only six twenty. I really hoped this wasn't going to be a rude wake-up call.

"Hello, Stan? This is George Cullen. I'm so sorry to bother you so early. No, the transaction went through fine, but that is what I'm calling about. Edward needs another favor, and he'll make it worth your while…Look, Stan. What we need you to do is to stop by my office and sign an affidavit stating what you did for us yesterday, from cashing out the bonds to transferring the money including who you transferred it to. Then we need you to go to the bank and make a certified copy of the banking transactions for us and take them back to my office. If you can have this done by noon, then there's…" He looked at me. I flashed ten fingers back at him. He raised his eyebrows at me, and I flashed ten fingers back at him. "Ten thousand dollars waiting for you at the office when you're done…Great. Thanks, Stan. Bye."

"Edward, you don't have to do this," Jasper said, again.

"Just shut up, Jasper. It's taken care of," I said. Uncle George started dialing again.

"Marie, I'm sorry to call so early. I need you to go to the office early. Stan from the bank is going to drop by to fill out an affidavit as soon as he can get ready. I need you to get it formalized asap. He's then going to go to the bank to get together some paperwork that I need and drop it by. Once you have everything, I need you to overnight it to the following address," he said, holding out his hand to Coach Spears who handed him a card. Uncle George read the address to Marie and then said, "When that's done, cut him a check for ten thousand dollars. Charge it to Edward Cullen's account. I tell you what. Cut yourself a check for one thousand dollars and charge it to Edward's account. He'll be happy to buy you something nice. Bye." He grinned and ended the phone call.

"Yeah, I'm a nice guy," I said, grinning back. "You'd better put another twenty thousand in our joint account if you want us to pay your bill this month."

"Don't worry, Edward. You haven't even looked at your bank statement in the past few months, have you?" Uncle George asked. I shook my head. I had a basic knowledge what our stipend was and what we spent. I knew we didn't go over and had a small cushion, so I didn't worry about it. Bella took care of the bills, and I didn't ask her about any of it. I trusted her to come to me if we needed any extra money for anything. "You have right at eighty-seven thousand dollars in your joint account as of last month. Bella does great managing your money. You two don't spend even half of your stipend each month, and it's managed to build up quite nicely. Pretty soon we're going to have to convert it over to another bond." I just shook my head. I had no idea. I glanced at Jasper who was frozen where he stood. I don't think he had yet come to grips with how rich Bella and I really were. Then I looked at Coach Spears. His mouth was hanging open.

"Yes, Edward has that much money. We'd appreciate it if nobody else found out about it," Uncle George said. "We can count on two hands the number of people in the world who know, and we'd like to keep it that way."

"Then why is he here on scholarship?" Coach Spears asked.

"Because you people thought he was good at football." Uncle George said. "Because he led his high school team to three state championship titles in a row, a feat that had never been accomplished until he did it. Because you didn't want him beating your collective asses by playing for your competitors. Any other stupid questions?"

"No, I guess not," Coach Spears said.

"Then, we're good?" Uncle George asked. "The package you requested will arrive by noon tomorrow. I suggest the four of us meet at one o'clock tomorrow with whomever you need to be here to put this situation to rest once and for all. Is that satisfactory?" He stood and offered Coach Spears his hand. Coach Spears stood and shook hands.

"Yes, Sir. If you can produce the documentation you claim you can produce, that will be satisfactory. Now, Cullen, you and Hale get your asses back on my field. Purple shirts." We both nodded. We stood and gave Uncle George a hug.

"You're staying over, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward. I'm not driving back to Forks just to turn around and return tomorrow. I'll get a nice hotel room at your expense," Uncle George said, laughing. He walked us out of the field house, and when we turned to return to the field, he turned towards the parking lot.

"Jasper, I asked you to stay on the field. Why didn't you listen? I had everything under control. We didn't have to involve your family in this," I said as we walked back onto the field.

"I heard the guys talking about how your uncle was the guy you were seen with and how you were gonna be suspended for taking a bribe. I put two and two together and couldn't let you get in trouble 'cause you were trying to take care of my family," Jasper said. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" He stopped walking and turned to face me. "I didn't think we kept secrets from each other anymore."

"I didn't want you blaming yourself for all this. Uncle George had it all under control," I said.

"No, he didn't. They were investigating me, too, as it turned out, and you didn't know that," Jasper said. "If I hadn't barged in, then I could've gotten into trouble, and we wouldn't have found out about it until it was too late."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Jazz," I said, offering him my hand. He shook it, and we jumped as we heard Coach Spears behind us.

"I said, 'On the field.' Or do you actually want me to suspend your asses?" he asked. The two of us looked at him, and he wasn't joking. We took off at a sprint towards the opposite side of the field where the other coaches were. When we got there, we grabbed two purple jerseys and put them on. I reported to Coach Fields who stared at me.

"I guess you're ready to join practice now, Cullen? You and Coach Spears get everything worked out?" Coach Fields asked.

"Yes, Sir," I said.

"Next play, take your position," Coach Fields said.

"Yes, Coach," I said. After the current play ended, Jasper and I ran into the huddle. We clapped our replacements on the back, and I called the next play, a hand-off to my favorite running back. When we lined up for the play, however, the defense was lined up to blitz. I could see it in their eyes. They were coming after me, and I knew it. During my call, I decided to change the play. I'd never done that from the line of scrimmage before, and I didn't know how it would go over, but it was something I'd been known to do back at Forks High. As I called out the new signals, I glanced at my offensive line. They weren't ready. I could tell they weren't going to block for me. They weren't on their toes as they should be. They were flat-footed.

"Hut, Hut," I called out. I fell back and faked the handoff. As I looked to the left, I could feel the defense bearing down on me. I broke to the right, barely missing the sack as I spun out of the defender's hands. I ran out of the pocket waiting for Jasper to make it down field. As he turned in, I let the ball fly. Three steps later, I was hit from behind. I felt every inch of the ground as I hit it. The elbow to my ribs just served to re-enforce the team's anger at my perceived offense.

When the whistle blew, all movement on the field came to a stop. I got to my feet, my hands clenched at my sides. All of the coaches ran onto the field.

"What the hell was that, Harris? A late hit on the quarterback then slinging elbows? A personal foul? You owe me twenty laps! Right now! Go! Davis, you're in!" the defensive coach yelled.

"And where was my offensive line? Standing around playing Red Rover? You were all flat-footed on the count! Do it again, and you'll all be joining him!" the offensive line coach yelled.

"You okay, Cullen?" Coach Fields asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Nice scramble, but what the hell was that at the line?" Coach Fields asked.

"I changed up the call, Coach. The defense was reading blitz all the way, so I changed it to a passing play," I said. "I'm sorry. It's my fault the offensive line was caught off guard."

"Well, you read that one right, and I know you ran the offense at your high school, but this is a college team, Cullen, and here, I run the offense. I have thirty years in this business, son, and I think I know a little bit more about calling plays than you do, so you will run the plays I send in, or you won't be running plays at all. Understand?" Coach Fields said.

"Yes, Coach," I said.

"Get back to work!" Coach Spears yelled. All of the coaches cleared the field, and Coach Fields signaled the next play, and the next, and the next.

When Coach Spears called lunch, Jasper and I began running our daily laps, alone. Though Summers and Baker had joined us the day before, neither gave us a glance as they walked with the others to the cafeteria. Because I hadn't completed all twenty of my morning laps, I ran an additional ten laps to make up the difference.

By the time we were finished, lunch was half over. As we filled our trays, the room got noticeably quieter. We walked to our usual table and sat down to silence and dirty looks. One of the guys, Carter, even moved to another table. Jasper took a deep breath and clinched his hands into fists. I shook my head.

"Don't Jazz. It's not worth it," I said. "You don't wanna get suspended for fighting. Remember, Alice is coming tomorrow, and you get to spend the entire weekend with her."

"I guess you'll have plenty of money to show her and your wife a good time, what with getting that guy to give you twenty thousand dollars and all," Summers said snidely.

"That _guy_ was his _uncle_ and Alice's father," Jasper said.

"You're sleeping with his cousin?" Baker asked.

"I'm engaged to his cousin," Jasper said.

"Since they were fourteen," I said. "They've basically been together all of their lives."

"Quit trying to change the subject. We all know you took a bribe, Cullen. Washington overheard you in the restroom when you were on the phone with your _uncle_. We don't want the team in trouble because of you and your greed. The rest of us are clean, and we don't need you to get the team suspended because you got greedy," Summers said.

"Look, Uncle George drove all the way up here this morning to help me straighten this mess out. Washington misunderstood what he overheard, and I'll have the proof in Coach Spear's hands after lunch tomorrow. You'll all just have to trust I've never taken a penny to play ball except for my scholarship which nobody can deny I've earned every cent of," I said. "I've lost my appetite." I stood from the table, grabbed my tray, and returned it to the tray return area. As I turned to leave the room, I heard several of the guys whistle. Then a couple of them started to call out "baby," "sweetheart," and other, not so nice things.

When I looked at the door, Bella stood there holding Meagan. She was looking around, panicked. I almost beat Jasper to her. He grabbed Meagan out of her arms, and she threw herself into mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Meagan's really hot," Jasper said, his hand on her forehead. Bella nodded, tears starting to fall.

"She's had a high fever since two this morning. It's been up to a hundred four point seven. I've given her Tylenol and Motrin like your dad said to, but I can't get it to break. The lowest it's gotten is a hundred two. I've called the doctor Carlisle recommended, and she can see us in forty minutes. I need the keys to the car, please," Bella said. I nodded.

"Stay here with Jazz. I'll be right back," I said. She nodded, and Jasper led her to a table to sit down. I sprinted to the field house and grabbed my keys. I rushed back to the cafeteria, and when I opened the door, there were several of the guys at the table with Bella and Jasper.

"So, you're with Cullen?"

"Is the baby yours, Hale? You goin' behind Cullen's back?"

"You're kinda cute. If you get tired of Cullen, give me a call."

"Yeah, Meagan's mine. She's my God-daughter, and I love her as much as if she were my flesh and blood. I'd die for her or for Bella, and don't you asswipes forget it," Jasper said as I approached the table.

"Here you are, baby. Be careful. Don't drive too fast. Meagan will be fine. I'm sure of it," I said, handing Bella the car keys. "The car is on the second row behind the dorm. How did you get here?"

"Oh, I called a cab," Bella said.

"We're gonna buy you a car this weekend, Bella. Enough stalling. You need a car of your own, especially now we're living apart. I'm putting my foot down this time, Bella. Now, get Meagan to the doctor. I love you," I said. Jasper handed Meagan back to Bella, and I kissed both of them, Meagan on the forehead. Jasper was right. She was hot as hell. As Bella walked out of the door, I turned to Jasper.

"Do you think I should go with her?" I asked.

"This isn't Coach Davis, Edward. They won't just let you miss practice. Besides, you saw her. She was smiling and playing. If she looked worse, I might say for you to go, but Meagan looked good. Bella's got this. But I do agree with you that she needs a car. My God, Edward. She had to get a cab to come get your keys. You don't have to buy her a Porsche, but damnit, buy the girl a car. No matter what she says, she needs transportation," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I know. I've been offering to buy her a car since she was fifteen, and she's been turning me down," I said.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"She says we don't need two cars. We've always gone to school together, shopped together, basically done everything together. She's never been willing to spend the money on a second car," I said. "I guess I've never really pushed the issue, but you can bet your bottom dollar that's over. I'm buying her a car this weekend."

"Good," Jasper said.

"That's gonna take more than twenty thousand dollars. Just how much have your sponsors given you?" Summers asked. Jasper and I turned towards the voice and saw half the team gathered around us.

"Don't you people have anything better to do than eavesdrop on private conversations?" I asked before I walked out of the door and headed to the field house. I entered the outer room and slammed the door behind me. I walked over to where my locker was and took a seat. After considering my options for several seconds, I went with my gut feelings and opened my locker. Fishing out my phone, I dialed the number I'd never dialed before.

"Hello?" the familiar voice answered.

"Coach Davis, this is Edward, Edward Cullen. Have you got a minute?" I asked.

"For you, all the time in the world. What's wrong, Edward?" Coach Davis asked.

"Everything, Coach, everything," I said, and I told him what was happening.

"Wow, Edward. When is your life gonna settle down?" he laughed. "I wish I had an easy answer for you, son, but I don't. First of all, Meagan's gonna be fine. My kids went through the same thing when they were her age, and they all survived. It's a virus for sure. They're gonna tell you to keep it up with the Tylenol and Motrin and to push the fluids. Count on it. Now, for the other situation. Why are you still keeping your money a secret? I understand why you wanted to keep it a secret here in Forks, but why there? Those folks don't know you from Adam, and who really cares if you're rich? It seems to me that if you just tell them, all your problems go away," Coach Davis said.

"But it's none of their business," I said.

"You're right, it's not, but unfortunately, they've made it their business. They've shown you they can't be your friends, all except for maybe that Baker guy, and that's that, but that doesn't mean you have to suffer for it. Just tell them and put the whole situation to rest," Coach Davis said.

"You're probably right, Coach. Thanks for the talk. The others are coming in, now, so I've gotta go. Thanks again," I said. "Bye."

"You're welcome, Edward. Anytime," and with that, Coach Davis hung up. He had given me something to think about, that was for sure.

We continued with our usual afternoon. It was hard to concentrate on football, my mind continually going to Meagan and Bella and what the doctor would say. When practice was over, I started to run towards student housing. As I passed the first block, a car pulled over next to me.

"Cullen, you wanna ride?" Baker called out. I ran up to his car.

"Why? Aren't all of you mad at me?" I asked.

"Just get in. I can't see you running all of the way to student housing, especially when your baby is sick," he said, leaning over to open the door and motioning for me to get in. I got in the car and shut the door.

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you gonna make enemies on the team?" I asked.

"Look, the evidence against you seems solid, but you just don't seem to be the kind of guy to risk everything for a few bucks. I mean, you're here on a full scholarship, and you're likely to start as a true freshman. You're probably even good enough to go pro. I don't know. It just doesn't add up to me," Baker said. I directed him to my apartment.

"Thanks for that," I said. "There is more to the story than everyone knows, everyone except Jasper, of course."

"Why don't you tell us, then?" Baker asked.

"I've just never told anyone," I said. "I don't share that part of my personal life with people, especially people I don't know." I got out and thanked him for the ride. As I walked towards the apartment, Bella opened the door with Meagan in her arms.

"I'm so glad you're home. I was going to come get you, but Meagan was asleep for the first time since this morning, and I didn't wanna wake her," she said as she took me into her arms.

"It's all right. I got a ride. What did the doctor say?" I asked as I ushered the two of them back into the apartment and onto the couch.

"Well, she examined her from head to toe. It was awful. She took some bloodwork and did a cath urine on her to check for a bladder infection. They didn't find anything wrong and said it was most likely a virus. She told me to push fluids and to continue to give her the Tylenol and Motrin for the fever," Bella said. I laughed, and when she asked me what was so funny, I told her about my conversation with Coach Davis and his prediction about Meagan's condition. Then I told her about what had happened since I had spoken with her last night. Her silence was deafening. During the thirty minutes it took to get Meagan back to sleep, not a word was spoken by either of us.

When Bella laid Meagan down in her crib, I was waiting for her in the hallway. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she immediately shrugged it off. She walked into the other bedroom and closed the door behind her. I could hear her sobs as I slid down the door to the floor.

"Bella, please, sweetheart. Talk to me," I begged through the door.

"Why, Edward? Why do you wanna talk now?" Bella asked through her tears.

"What do you mean, baby? I told you what was going on just as soon as I could," I said.

"Yeah, that's why your Uncle George is at a hotel right now?" she asked, "Because you just called him, too?"

"Bella, come on, don't be like this! I needed his help to get out of this mess. You couldn't do anything to help me, and I didn't wanna wake you up," I said, knowing as soon as the words left my mouth they were the absolute wrong thing to say. "Besides, Meagan's been sick since two this morning, and you didn't call me!" I said, digging my hole even deeper. The bedroom door flew open, and I fell backwards into the room.

"First of all, Edward Cullen, you are restricted to the dorm after curfew! There was NOTHING you could do at two this morning when OUR daughter was sick!" Bella yelled. "Second of all, this isn't the first time in the past two days you've kept something from me! It seems you want to make decisions without me!" Meagan started crying. "Great, now Meagan is awake! Get out of here! Go away, Edward! Go make some more decisions without me!" She rushed past me and into Meagan's room. I got off of the floor and followed her. She had Meagan in her arms and was rocking her back and forth, soothing her.

"Bella, please! I'm sorry! I need to talk to you. WE have a decision to make, and I need your help. I can't make this decision alone. I won't," I said.

"Why not? You've made the others without me," she whispered.

"Nothing like this, Bella. We need to decide whether to let the others know about the money. It would explain everything and probably get me off the hook with the team. I know the evidence we're giving to Coach Spears will prove my innocence and there won't be any suspension, but the team won't know why. They'll always wonder why I got off. Coach Davis suggested I just tell them the truth. I want you to help me decide," I said.

"So you went to Coach Davis again, not me," she said, anger evident in her voice.

"You had already taken Meagan to the doctor. I called him right after you left. You are the only person I would go to in order to make this decision, Bella. It affects you, too," I said, putting my head in my hands.

"Then my decision is that you should tell them. Who cares if they know we have the money, Edward? It's not as if we're really hiding it from anyone. We just don't tell people," Bella said.

"Well, yeah, sweetheart, we've hidden it from the gang for all these years. Luckily, Jasper wasn't angry about it, and I think Rose will be okay, but I don't think Alice or Emmett will take the news so graciously," I said.

"Especially Alice," Bella whispered. "I'll lose my best friend."

"It's something to think about. If I tell the freshman team, I'm sure word will get out to the entire team. We'd have to tell them this weekend. Emmett's moving up for practice, and I'm sure Rose will come with him."

Bella took a deep breath and said, "Then that's what we'll do. We've kept it a secret from them for too long." We spent the rest of the night together planning how we were going to break the news to our best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Undying Love

Chapter 4

When I returned to my room, I told Jasper our decision to tell the others, though I didn't tell him our plan for the night. He basically said we were screwed, and I agreed with him.

Again, I slept poorly. Dreams of Meagan being hospitalized or worse kept me up most of the night. In fact, after the second dream woke me, I found sleep impossible to come by. As soon as the alarm sounded, I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" an obviously sleepy Bella answered.

"I'm so sorry to wake you, sweetheart, but I have to know. How's Meagan?" I rushed out.

"Her fever broke about three hours ago. She's been sleeping since four. What time is it?" Bella asked.

"I'm so sorry. It's only five. I just had to know how she was before I went to practice," I said.

"It's okay. Call me any time, Edward. I love you, you know," she said.

"Yeah, I know. I love you, too, Bella. Go back to sleep, sweetheart," I said. "Bye."

"Bye," she said. She hung up before the word was out of her mouth good. I hoped she would be able to get back to sleep. Wait, I had no doubt she was already asleep. What I hoped was that Meagan would allow her to sleep.

I walked down to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the morning. As I shaved, Baker came up to me.

"How's your little girl?" he asked.

"She's better. Her fever broke early this morning," I said. "Thanks for asking." He nodded and walked away.

"At least he's trying," Jasper said as we walked to the field house to dress out.

We went through our usual morning work-out and then practice. Things were tense on the field as I led the first team through our offense. Today was the final day for cuts before the entire team would join us on Monday. Though Jasper and I pretty much had our positions secured with our scholarships, most of the rest of the team were live or die at this point, and it was my job to make them look as good as I could.

When Coach Spears called lunch, Jasper and I ran our laps. Again, nobody joined us. When we walked into the cafeteria and got our trays, conversations again hushed. Today, however, neither of us headed towards our "regular" table. Instead, Jasper led us to an empty table where we sat down to wait for our meeting. Neither of us ate very much. Though we knew with certainty we would both be cleared of any wrong doing, we were both nervous.

When lunch ended, we walked with the others to the field house. Everyone was gathered around when Uncle George walked through the door. Coach Spears was at the front of the room, and when he heard the door open, he looked up and saw Uncle George. He walked over and shook Uncle George's hand, and then he nodded to his assistant coach who stepped to the front of the room and called the others to order. Jasper and I followed Coach Spears and Uncle George into the main office. Every eye in the building was on us as we passed by.

"Come in and have a seat," Coach Spears said. There was already another man in the room. "This is Harry Conner, our investigator. I received the package this morning. I haven't opened it, yet. We're waiting on our representative from the NCAA to arrive." I nodded my head. I had figured as much. With so much on the line, there was no way that they weren't in communication with the NCAA.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Coach Spears got up and answered it. He ushered in a gentleman who he introduced as Samuel Richardson. He shook hands with everyone in the room and then took a seat.

"From your call yesterday, Tommy, it would seem that you've cleared everything up?" Mr. Richardson asked. "Do you have the evidence you said you would have?"

"I haven't opened the package, yet. I was waiting on everyone to arrive," Coach Spears said. He took the envelope from his desk and opened it, removing all of the documents. He looked at each one, then handed it to Mr. Conner who handed it to Mr. Richardson.

After thirty minutes of silence, Mr. Richardson said, "Well, Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale. Everything certainly seems to be in order. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this investigation has caused you. You can rest assured the issue is closed as far as the NCAA is concerned." He handed all of the documents back to Coach Spears, stood up, and shook hands with Jasper, me, and Uncle George. "Tommy, we'll be talking later." He left the room without another word.

"I agree. Everything is in order, gentlemen. Our investigation is also closed. You do understand why we had to proceed as we did, don't you?" Coach Spears asked.

"Yes, Coach, we do. In your place, we would have done the same. However, that doesn't change the hard feelings on the team. Things have been said and done I've had no control over. If my teammates don't trust me, then I can't play on this team," I said. "My safety depends on trusting them."

"You can't transfer. You're contractually obligated to play here," Coach Spears said.

"I don't want to transfer. I signed to play here because this is where I want to play. I could've gone just about anywhere I wanted to go, and you know it," I said.

"What are you suggesting, Edward?" Uncle George asked.

"I talked it over with Bella last night, and we decided to tell the team where I got the money. I don't want any of them to have any remaining suspicions about what's been going on, so we've decided to just tell everyone the truth," I said.

"Emmett will find out," Uncle George said.

"We're gonna tell the gang tomorrow," I said to Uncle George. He nodded, though he didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure, Cullen? It really is none of the team's business," Coach Spears said.

"Coach, you've gotta have seen the way they've treated him for the past two days. The offensive line's doing a shitty job of blocking for him, and he's right. His safety is in their hands," Jasper said. "So far, they've only roughed him up a little bit, a few elbows here and there. But what if that shit makes it into a game? His wife doesn't need to be widowed and his daughter orphaned."

"Hale, that's enough! Are you sayin' I don't know what's going on out on my own football field?" Coach Spears asked. "I have eyes and ears everywhere, son!"

"No, Coach," Jasper said.

"Okay. We'll do it your way. Do you want to explain everything, Cullen, or do you want me to explain it?" Coach Spears asked.

"Which would you prefer, Coach?" I asked.

"Why don't you let me have a go at it?" Coach Spears asked, standing. I nodded. "You're welcomed to stay, Mr. Cullen." Uncle George nodded. We all followed him out of the office and into the film room where the rest of the team was gathered. He waved for Jasper and me to take seats, and we did as he asked. Then he walked up to the podium and motioned to stop the film.

"Okay, your attention. I was going to wait until the end of the day to do this, but it seems that the time for it is now. We've just concluded our investigation into the accusations of Cullen taking a bribe or money for some other nefarious purpose. We've involved the NCAA, and their conclusion was the same as ours. Cullen, and/or Hale, have not been involved in any wrong doing. According to our investigation, the money Cullen was speaking to his uncle about is his own. He has quite an inheritance to manage, and that is what he was doing when he met his uncle to sign the paperwork. I don't know how much his inheritance is. Suffice it to say it's enough to give away a quarter of a million dollars," Coach Spears said. Jasper gasped and looked at me. I shrugged and looked down. I didn't want him to know how much I'd given his family. He looked at me furiously.

"I can't believe you…" Jasper started to say, and then he jumped up from his seat. I stood up to follow him, and he turned around. Before I could say anything, his fist met my face, and he was on me. Jasper had never lost a fight in his life, and this one wasn't his first. He'd beaten me soundly before the others could pull him off of me. The only other time I'd been beaten so badly was when I'd told Charlie Bella was pregnant with Victoria.

"Outside Jasper," I heard Uncle George say. As I glanced over from my position on the floor, I saw my uncle lead Jasper out of the film room.

"Everybody back away," Coach Spears yelled to the crowd gathered around me. They instantly backed off.

"I take it he didn't know the amount you gave them," Coach Spears said as I got up from the floor.

"No, he didn't," I said. "I only told him I was paying off their house, not that I was giving them the extra money to live off of. I knew it would piss him off."

"Understatement if I've ever heard one," Coach Spears said. "I'm not going to suspend him for fighting since this was my fault."

"Thanks, Coach. I really appreciate that," I said, holding my shirt to my nose to stop the bleeding.

"Okay, everybody. The show's over. Back to your seats," Coach Spears called out, returning to the podium. "What I have to say next is for the entire team. Whatever happened to innocent until proved guilty? I might could understand you guys abandoning him in private, but not on the field, and that's what I saw. An offensive line that refused to protect their quarterback. A defense that threw punches. What I saw was a group of boys who were playing at being men. Where were you when Cullen and Hale were on the field throwing the ball and running routes during lunch and after workout? Did any of you run any extra laps? Did any of you put in any extra time in the weight room? I'll tell you where you were. You were all cutting up. The only two who were here to play football were Cullen and Hale. If I didn't have to have seniors five years from now, I'd cut every last one of you. As it is, half of you are gone as of right now." He took a sheet of paper from the podium and taped it on the wall. "Those of you on this sheet have one week to show me you care enough to make this team. Now get out of here. Monday morning at five thirty." He opened the door and left the room.

I knew that Jasper's and my names were on the sheet of paper on the wall, so I worked my way through the crowd and out the door. As soon as I stepped outside, I saw Jasper and Uncle George over by Uncle George's car. I walked over.

"Jazz, can we talk, please," I asked, interrupting their conversation.

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you," Jasper said. I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me.

"Then you'll listen," I said. "Jasper, I lied to you, okay. I'm sorry, but if I told you how much money I was going to give them, you'd have said, 'no,' and I couldn't let you quit and go home. Damnit, Jasper! I have more money than I know what to do with, and they needed it! You know that! You can beat the shit out of me all you want to, but I'd do it again, tomorrow if they needed it."

"That's just it, Edward!" Jasper yelled. "What if they get complacent? Their house is miraculously paid for, and now they have enough money to live the life of luxury for at least a year! What if they just give up?"

"What makes you think they would do that, Jazz?" I asked. "They're hard workers. They have been ever since I've known them."

"But what happens when people win the lottery? They become bums! They spend their free money until it's gone, and then they look for another handout!" Jasper said.

"Jasper, I've known your parents for years. I don't think that's going to happen, son," Uncle George said. "Your father is an honorable man, and your mother works hard for her family. I don't see them as free-loaders. If I did, I wouldn't have allowed Edward to give them the money."

"I just don't believe in hand-outs, that's all," Jasper said.

"What if the situation were reversed, Jazz? Would you have done the same or would you have stood by and let me give up my dreams?" I asked.

"You know I would have given them the money!" Jasper said.

"Then why are you making such a big deal out of this? It's exactly what you would've done in my place! You've been my best friend for twelve years, Jazz! I'd die for you! This is nothing!" I said.

"Okay," Jasper whispered.

"Then we're good?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're good," Jasper said. Then he looked around. "Where's everybody going?"

"Coach Spears called practice. He cut half the team. He called them out for not holding the line, throwing jabs, you know, the stuff you called him on. Look, you wanna throw some balls? I think I need to loosen up after that whompin' you gave me," I said.

"About that…I'm sorry, Edward. I lost my temper, and…"Jasper started.

"Don't worry about it, Jazz," I said. "I lied to you, so I deserved it. No hard feelings. Just, remind me not to cross you again, all right?"

"Yeah, right," Jasper said, laughing.

We shook hands, and then we said good-bye to Uncle George. As we walked back to the field house, we passed by several of our teammates, newly showered and leaving the area. They looked our way as they passed by. I couldn't tell if they were angry, suspicious, or curious as they walked away, but I couldn't be bothered by them. I wondered if their names were on the sheet of paper Coach Spears had taped to the wall, if we would be seeing them on Monday morning when the real practices would be beginning.

I opened the door to the field house only to see more of the guys getting dressed. The barrel of balls was against the back wall, so I had to pass by most of them to get what I'd come for. After grabbing two of the balls, I tossed one to Jasper who had followed me in.

"What are you two doing, Cullen?" Coach Spears asked, coming out of his office.

"We're gonna toss around a couple of balls, Coach. My timing is off on Gold 17, and I wanted to work on it a little while," I said.

"You're already throwing ninety percent to Hale," Coach Spears said.

"I threw ninety-seven percent to him in high school. There's room for improvement," I said.

"What about your other receivers?" Coach Spears asked.

"They've all gone home, it seems, Coach," I said. "I'm willing to work with them any time I work with Jasper, but I'm not willing to give up my time with my family for them."

"Carry on, then," Coach Spears said. As we walked out the door and back onto the field, both Coach Fields and Coach Wilson followed us. As we ran play after play, they worked with us to perfect our timing. As five o'clock approached, Coach Spears came back out onto the field. "Looking good, men. I'll see you at five thirty Monday morning. Have a good weekend."

"Yes, Coach," I said.

Jasper and I left the field and walked back to the dorm. When we arrived at our hallway, it was full of people moving their things out. Though I knew Coach would be making cuts today to make room for the returning team members to move in tomorrow, I still felt as if it was my fault so many were cut. The looks on their faces as they passed Jasper and me told me many of our former teammates felt the same. I took a quick shower before I headed to our apartment.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bella asked as soon as I entered the door. She rushed to me and ran her hands across my face.

"Jasper found out how much we gave his family. He wasn't happy," I said. "I'm all right. Have you made all of the arrangements for this weekend?"

"He hit you?"

"I'm all right. We talked it out, and we're cool. When are Mom and Dad getting here?"

"They're leaving about five in the morning. That way they'll be here about the time the others get here."  
"Sounds good. We'll be able to help Emmett move in without having to worry about Meagan being underfoot. Where is she, by the way?"

"She didn't take much of a nap, so she went down early. I thought we'd be able to spend a little more time to ourselves since we'd be having so much company this weekend." Bella took my hand and led me to our bedroom where she had candles lit on the dresser. She took my hand in hers and led me to the bed. I slowly undressed her, taking my time to worship the body she so willing gave me. As I ran my hands up and down her hips, I noticed that her baby fat was completely gone. In fact, the shapely, cheerleader hips I'd grown so accustomed to gripping were gone as well. What I was grasping between my fingers as I slid myself inside of her was little more than bone itself. The thought left my mind as soon as it entered.

"Move faster, Edward. Harder," Bella breathed in my ear, as she clutched at me, pulling me closer to her. Her wish was my command, and we made wild, passionate love for the rest of the evening. When my time was up, I begrudgingly crawled out of our bed.

"I love you so much. I don't want to go back," I told her as I pulled on my clothes. "I don't know how I'm going to last all of football season without you."

"We'll make it. We have to. Now get out of here before you're late," Bella said, pulling on her robe. She took me by the hand and walked me to the door. As I walked outside into the night air, I remembered I hadn't even looked in on Meagan once since I'd been home. I turned and rushed back into the house, past a startled Bella who followed me silently as I ran to Meagan's room and stole to her crib side. I leaned over and gave her a peck on the forehead before turning and smiling at Bella and taking her hand. We walked to the front door in silence.

As I stepped through the frame I said, "I couldn't leave without saying good-bye to my other girl, you know." She nodded and kissed me again. Fingers lingering, I turned and walked down the driveway to our car. I knew I was going to be late. I broke all of the speed limits to get back to the dorm on time, lucky not to be caught by campus police on the way. I actually ran up the stairs and down the hall to make it to my room before bed check.

I knew Jasper planned to sleep until Emmett arrived at nine the next morning, so when I woke at the ass crack of dawn, I tried to get ready as quietly as I could. I planned to allow Bella to sleep in since she got up with Meagan every morning, and I never got to spend any time with my daughter anymore.

I let myself into the apartment as quietly as I could and slipped into our bedroom. I had planned on slipping into bed with Bella to surprise her, but the surprise was on me. I'd forgotten Alice was spending the weekend with us. There they were, the two best friends, sprawled out together on our bed, limbs intertwined. It was all I could do not to burst out laughing. From our sleepovers every weekend, I knew my cousin to sleep all over the place. She couldn't sleep in one place if her life depended on it. I didn't know how Jasper slept with her. She tossed and turned like no other. I was sure Bella got little to no sleep last night, and there was no way I was waking her now.

I turned off the baby monitor and went into Meagan's room to wait for her to wake. Standing by her crib, I gazed at my daughter, amazed she was mine. She was growing like crazy, even in the past week it seemed. Her breathing was even, but her sleep was fitful. I knew she would be waking up any minute now. I put my hand on her back to soothe her. As she woke up, she turned towards me. When she recognized me, her face lit up with a smile.

"Hi, Meagan. How's Daddy's girl this morning?" I whispered, picking her up and taking her to the changing table. I quickly changed her diaper and carried her to the kitchen. I wasn't completely sure what Bella fed her in the mornings, but I found some rice cereal and fruit, and we had a whole lot of fun making a very big mess of it. I couldn't help but take a picture of her with my cell. I'd transfer it to my laptop later. I was sure that by time for her wedding, we'd have plenty to embarrass her with. By the time I'd gotten her clean, or cleaner as the case may have been, the sun had fully risen. I made a pallet in the floor, and we were enjoying tummy time when I heard laughter coming from behind me.

"May I ask what's so funny?" I asked my wife.

"You stretched out in our little living room. You practically span the entire floor," Bella said. "If you're not careful, you're gonna get wedged in." I laughed with her. She was right. There wasn't really much room at either my head or my feet. Just then, Alice came out of the bedroom.

"I just called Jasper and woke him up. I'm about to go get him so we can get out of your hair," she said.

"Yeah, sure. That's why you're going to get him. Remember, he's supposed to help Em move in at nine. That's only two hours from now. There's not much the two of you can do in two hours, you know," I said.

"That's what you think, cousin," Alice said. "We can at least get checked in and get a shower."

"Conserving water again, Ali?" Bella asked.

"Of course," Alice grinned, "and then if he happens to get all dirty and grimy while moving Emmett in, well, I may just have to bathe him again."

"Just don't forget we're all meeting here tonight at seven for dinner. Wear a dress," Bella said. Alice waved her hand as she headed out the door. We were alone again, well, as alone as you could be with a four month old. Bella sat down in the floor next to us and picked up Meagan who immediately turned to nurse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella and I played with Meagan until it was time for the car dealerships to open, then I insisted we at least go look for a car for her. When she began to argue, again, that spending the money would be superfluous, I brought up the fact that she had to call a cab to get the keys to take our daughter to the doctor. What if it had been an emergency or if the appointment had been earlier? Or, heaven forbid, if she had needed to take her during the middle of the night when she'd so eloquently reminded me I'd been completely unavailable to her? After thirty minutes of back and forth, she finally agreed to go and just look at the cars.

We dressed Meagan and headed out. Bella wanted to go to the Chevy dealership, however I drove straight to the BMW lot. At first, she refused to get out of the car, but after I got Meagan out and walked up to one of the salesmen, she finally acquiesced. Grudgingly, she joined us.

"Bella, this is Mr. Marlin. I've asked him to show us the M3's," I said. She just shook her head.

"Is this car for you or me?" she asked as she took my hand.

"For you, of course. I want the safest car on the market for you and my daughter, and if it happens to also be one of the nicest ones, would that be so bad?"

"Edward, we don't need a BMW. I'd be just as happy with a nice American made car, and you know Charlie would be happier with that, too. He's always had comments about Ali's Porsche, you know. Please, baby. We don't need to spend this much money because we can. Please get back in the car."

She pulled on my arm and led me back to our car. Once we were inside, she lit into me about how frivolous she claimed I was being. I quickly backed down when I saw she was serious. She had capitulated on needing a vehicle, and I was glad of it, however, she had no intention of allowing me to _spoil_ her. Her words, not mine. So, to keep the peace, I drove to the nearest Chevy lot. This time, Bella led me to the salesman. She found a Cavalier that she fell in love with, and though I thought she should splurge on something a little sportier, her mind was set.

The only problem came when it was time to complete the transaction. Of course the salesman wanted to see my driver's license to fill out the paperwork, and when he discovered I was only eighteen, he began to tell me I couldn't purchase the vehicle without a co-signature on the loan. When I attempted to explain I was going to pay outright for the car, he couldn't seem to understand the words I was saying. As the two of us became more and more frustrated, I didn't even notice that Bella had disappeared. It was only when I turned around to storm off of the lot and couldn't find her that I discovered her missing.

"Did you see where my wife went?" I asked the salesman.

"No. I didn't," he said, looking around at the crowd who had gathered to watch our conversation. I walked into the building and asked the first person I saw if they'd seen a young woman with an infant. After being told someone matching Bella's description was seen entering the business office with the manager, I strode over to the door the woman indicated and knocked. Bella opened the door and motioned me inside.

"Mr. Adams, this is my husband, Edward Cullen. It seems as if he's finished his standoff with your salesman and has decided to finally join me," Bella said, gesturing to the older gentleman who had stood when I entered the room. I could feel the heat entering my face as I shook the man's hand.

"Mr. Cullen, it's nice to meet you. Your wife has explained that the two of you would like to purchase the silver Cavalier and would like to pay cash. We're drawing up the necessary paperwork as we speak. Won't you have a seat while we wait?"

I looked at Bella, and she smiled at me. There were only two chairs in the room, so I held the back of the one closest to the wall for her to sit in. I may have been being an ass, but I still remembered my manners. After taking the other seat, I reached for Meagan. She had been squirming in Bella's arms, and the gentleman behind the desk, Mr. Monroe his nameplate said, had asked Bella for our proof of insurance.

Within another fifteen minutes, all of the paperwork was completed, and Bella had given them a check for the total amount of the Cavalier. When Mr. Adams placed the keys in her hand, the grin that lit my wife's face made my heart fill with joy. To be able to provide her with everything she could ever want was my privilege. To be able to do it for the rest of our lives would be my greatest joy.

Unfortunately, purchasing Bella's new car took longer than I expected, and we had to hurry back to campus to meet Emmett and the rest of the gang. We were going to be late as it was, and we'd never hear the end of it. The dealership agreed to have the car cleaned, gassed, and delivered to our apartment by five o'clock that evening, so we left it there.

After dropping Meagan off with my parents who were staying at the Four Seasons, we headed back to the athletic dorm. To say it was chaos was to put it mildly. Nearly fifty football players were trying to move into one building at the same time.

We found Emmett by his jeep trying to convince Jasper to help him carry his weight set up the stairs to his room. By all appearances, the argument had been going on for some time. Both Alice and Rosalie were standing off to the side with their hands on their hips, and a small crowd had gathered.

"You're a rookie. You have to do what I say," Emmett said.

"It'll never happen. You can call me what you want, but I'm not lugging those things up two flights of stairs," Jasper said. He noticed Bella and me making our way through the crowd and threw me into the mix. "Edward's here now. Make him carry them up."

Emmett turned around just in time to catch me trying to make my escape. I threw Jasper an '_I'll get you'_ look as Emmett caught me by the arm.

"Eddie, cuz, where you been? We're almost through. You're just in time to help me finish unloading my jeep!" He pulled me into the center of the make-shift circle. "Guys! Let me introduce you to my baby cousin, Eddie Cullen! He's a rookie, just like ole' Jasper over there. He's gonna be your new quarterback, so you guys gotta treat him right. He's gonna take us all the way to the National Championship this year. Where you been, Eddie?"

"Don't call me Eddie! I've been out with my two girls, and I'm not carrying your weights to your room, Emmie!"

"Bella!" Emmett let go of me and walked over to where she was standing with Alice and Rose. He picked her up and swung her around. "Where's Meagan?" he asked.

"She's with Carlisle and Esme for the rest of the weekend," Bella said. "We're free."

"Edward, what the hell happened to your face? It looks like you and Charlie went a couple of rounds," Rose said.

"Yeah, I meant to ask you about that this morning before I left," Alice said.

"It's nothing, really. Just an accident," I said, glancing at Jasper. "Come on, Jazz. Let's get these weights up to Emmett's room so he'll quit crying like a baby." I made a move towards the jeep when exactly what I had hoped to avoid happened.

"Your roommate takes you down, and you call that an accident?" someone from the surrounding crowd called out.

"Jasper?" Alice whispered.

"It's fine. Jazz and I were goofing around, and things got out of hand. We're good," I said.

"That doesn't look like nothing," Rose said. "Jasper Allen Hale. What the hell is going on?"

"Ohhh, she middle named you, Hale! How does Big Cullen's hot momma know your middle name?" Baker asked. I hadn't noticed him hanging out on the periphery, and maybe he was the distraction we needed.

"Big Cullen? I've heard of Emmett being called many things, but Big Cullen?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's bigger than you. You're officially Little Cullen," Baker said. The crowd laughed, and Bella came to my side.

"Edward's anything but little. You need a new nickname," she said, placing a more than passionate kiss upon my lips. The crowd oohed, and when we broke the kiss, I pulled her into my embrace.

"Baker, allow me to introduce you to Bella Cullen, my wife. The blonde beside Emmett is Rosalie Hale, otherwise known as Jasper's sister. The little pixie beside Jasper is Alice Cullen, Emmett's sister. I'd suggest you treat all three of them with a little respect or you're gonna be quite a bit sorry."

"Hey, hands off, man. I've seen Hale when he's upset, and I don't want no part of that," Baker said. I internally groaned. We'd come full circle to Jasper's and my argument. I let go of Bella and reached into Emmett's jeep to snag the football that was always behind the passenger seat.

"Hey guys. Why don't we toss around a few balls before it gets too hot?" I said, tossing the ball to Emmett, knowing he'd never be able to turn me down.

"Hell, yeah! Let's head over to the quad," Emmett motioned towards the nearly empty field to our left. I knew that once autumn classes began it would be filled with students lounging around between their classes, but for the time being, it was an ideal location for a put together game of touch football. Bella and the other girls groaned as they followed us onto the quad. "I've got Eddie and Jasper on my team!"

"Don't call me Eddie!" I punched his arm as I walked Bella over to one of the trees on the side of the field.

"Hey, Pickett! Come try out your competition!" one of the other players yelled across the quad. I recognized last year's quarterback in the parking lot. My breath caught when he jogged over. I thought I wouldn't be facing him until Monday morning bright and early.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine," Bella whispered as she reached up to kiss me. Her confidence in me made my heart swell with love. I returned the kiss, deepening it.

"Come on, Eddie! You've got all the time in the world for that later!" Emmett's voice invaded my perfect world. Bella broke our kiss.

"Go play ball. After tonight, you and Emmett may never play for fun again." She had to remind me. I froze where I was standing and totally missed the sound of Emmett approaching me. Bella laughed when he threw me over his shoulder and ran me back to the gathering of Husky football players. It seemed that during my kiss with Bella teams had been selected, and they were ready to play. I caught the ball when it was tossed to me, and moving into the huddle, I called the play.

Four hours and tons of sweat later, we finally called it quits. As time went by, more and more of the team joined us. Our side won a decided victory, Jasper and I connecting on everything I threw him. The other side didn't seem to be able to read either of our moves at all, and with Emmett back to being my center, it was like old times. We were unstoppable. I was really into the game and don't think I would have quit anytime soon if it hadn't been for Bella breaking into our huddle.

"Edward, I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes," she said as she pushed her way through the guys and wrapped her arms around my neck. "We've gotta go if we're gonna make dinner on time. You guys still have to finish getting Emmett moved in."

"Ah, hell, Bella. I've got it," Emmett said. "I wouldn't want Eddie or Jazz to hurt themselves lifting my weights."

"In that case, we'll see you at our place at six thirty. Don't be late," I said. I pulled Bella to my side to the catcalls of my teammates.

"Do I seriously have to wear a suit?" Emmett asked.

"Unless you want to feel like a jackass when we get there," I said. "Look, we're celebrating. Do it for me, okay?"

"Yeah, all right, but I'm only doing it 'cause it's gonna make Rosie happy," Emmett said.

"Well, that's a good enough reason to do anything, isn't it?" Bella asked as Rose and Alice joined the circle. "We girls are wearing dresses, and you don't wanna look out of place, do you?"

"You know it wouldn't bother me in the slightest," Emmett said.

"Well, it would bother me," Rose said as she whopped him a good one.

"Ow, Rosie! Not in front of the guys!" Emmett said, holding the back of his head. The gaggle of football players gathered around us laughed.

Grabbing my hand, Bella led me through the crowd and to my car. On the trip home, I couldn't help but to allow my hands to wander along Bella's inner thighs. The thought of Bella joining me in the shower had all of my blood moving south.

As soon as I pulled into our parking place, I rushed around to lift Bella out of the car and carry her into the apartment. Just as I was placing the key into the lock, however, a shiny, silver Cavalier turned into the parking lot.

"You go ahead and get your shower while I deal with these guys," Bella said. I internally groaned as I nodded in reply. Looking at the clock at Bella's side of the bed, I realized we really didn't have time to fool around anyway. Bella would need at least thirty minutes to get ready after her shower, and it was already pushing five thirty. I wanted her to be the "Bella of the ball," so to speak, so I wouldn't push any extra-curricular activities at the moment.

After thoroughly showering away the afternoon's sweat and finalizing the rest of my appearance to be as perfect as I could be for Bella, I opened the door to find my Husky's suit lying out on the bed. Always taking care of me, Bella approached me from the side of the room.

"Hmmm, you smell amazing. If we weren't so rushed for time, I'd insist we make a detour into that bed. Can the hosts be fashionable late?" she whispered in my ear.

"I don't think that would be so fashionable, but I'm sure our friends would understand," I whispered back, running my fingers through her hair. My lips met hers in a practiced embrace. How had I thought we'd be able to forego our passion for each other? I moved her slowly towards the bed, and when the backs of her knees made contact, slowly I lowered her down onto the duvet.

Pulling the towel from my hips, she grasped my hardened dick and began stroking me, spreading the pre-cum from head to base. Groaning, I lifted up to remove her shirt. She only stopped her ministrations long enough to raise her arms through the sleeves before she was back at it. Running my hands down her sides, my attention was diverted by the feel of her ribs where there used to be muscle. How odd! My Bella was definitely losing weight! And not just baby weight! Sitting up, I took her hands in mine.

"Bella, stop," I said, my eyes meeting hers.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up to meet me. Her eyes were still shaded with the passion of our love making, but I was worried. Making love was the last thing on my mind at the moment.

"When was the last time you ate anything?"

"Breakfast, why?"

"And before that?"

"Last night, with Alice. Why, Edward? What's got you so upset?"

"You're losing weight, and a lot of it. You're skin and bones, Bella. Your ribs are showing, and your hip bones are sticking out. You're not eating enough, not by a long shot."

"It's because I'm nursing. Women lose weight when they nurse. It's natural."

"Then it's time Meagan went on formula 'cause there's nothing natural about the amount of weight you've lost. You didn't gain that much to begin with."

"I can't believe you said that, Edward! It's better for Meagan if I nurse her. She gets all those nutrients and natural immunities that she wouldn't get from formula. There's no way I'm gonna switch her over!" I pulled her off of the bed to stand in front of the mirror.

"Have you looked at yourself lately? Where are the curves, Bella? How much weight have you lost?"

She initially refused to look into the mirror, instead staring at me, eyes fixed on mine refusing to budge. Then, with a glance, her eyes met the mirror for a moment. It was all it took. Shock registered on her face as the obvious finally struck home. After a deep breath, she ran her hands along her sides, taking time to feel the crevices between each rib.

"I had no idea." I could barely hear her; the whispered voice was so low. "I'll make sure to eat more," she sounded stronger as she turned to face me. "I guess I've been pre-occupied with taking care of Meagan. I promise I'll take better care of myself starting tonight." Wrapping her in my arms, I held her as close to me as I could.

"You'd better. No one on this earth is more important to me than you are. Now, go get ready so we're not late." She nodded and after another kiss, she went to get her shower. After the door to the bathroom closed, I turned and got dressed into my Husky's suit for the first of many times. I didn't look half bad if I did say so myself.

Hearing the shower cut off, I headed outside to retrieve Bella's gift. The earrings and necklace I'd ordered for her were in the glove compartment, and I couldn't wait to surprise her with them. They were blue diamond teardrops, each stone three carats, hanging from another one carat princess cut solitaire. The only concern I had was that her ears would ache by the end of the evening. There was a matching necklace with a four carat teardrop blue diamond hanging from an elegant twenty-four karat gold chain. Slipping them into my inside front pocket, I turned around to gaze into the distance. Wondering about the repercussions of the night to come brought furrows to my brow. Would our friendships last after my revelations? Only time would tell.

Shaking my head, I pulled myself back to the present. Returning to our apartment, I heard the sounds of Bella getting ready. Why she thought she needed make-up confounded me. She was so naturally beautiful! I made my way into the bathroom to see her blowing her hair dry. Slipping in behind her, I placed my hands on her shoulders and met her eyes in the mirror. The glow of life I saw lifted my spirits, and my smile matched hers. Leaving her to complete the beautifying process, I walked into the kitchen to wait. I poured myself a glass of water and took a seat in front of the TV.

The local news was on, and the sportscaster was in the middle of an update of the Husky's preliminary training camp. Turning up the volume, I was surprised to see my picture on the screen. Calling out for Bella, I listened to what the local authority had to say.

"True freshman quarterback from State Champions Forks High, Edward Cullen, really looked good during Rookie Camp this week. I have to say that returning quarterback, Cody Pickett, really has his work cut out for him if he wants to keep the starting position with the Huskies this year. This young man definitely has the talent, and according to Quarterback Coach, Nathan Fields, he also has the discipline to take him far. We'll be watching this young man for years to come."

"Wow, Edward! Way to go!" Bella jumped into my arms. She was in her bra and panties, and the knock at the door interrupted the kiss I had initiated. "Oh, I'd better finish getting dressed."

"Yeah, you'd probably better. I'll get the door."

She ran to the bedroom while I let in Alice and Jasper. She was beautiful in a black evening dress, but I knew she wouldn't hold a candle to my Bella. Jasper was in his Husky's suit. He looked great. Looking over their shoulder, I saw Emmett pulling onto our cul-de-sac. He parked, and I let them into the apartment. It quickly got very crowded.

Glancing at my watch, I realized that the limo would arrive in about five minutes. Telling the others to make themselves at home, as if they wouldn't, I went into the bedroom to help Bella finish getting ready. She was astonishing. It was a navy blue, off –the-shoulder gown that framed her body perfectly. She was in the process of putting in her pearl earrings that I'd given her last Christmas when I came up behind her. Taking her hands in mine, I stilled them.

"Wait a second, sweetheart. I have a special gift for you tonight. In no way does this come close to how much you mean to me, but I want you to have these anyway." I reached into the pocket of my suit and pulled out the jewelry. Bella reached out and took the case with the necklace in it first. Her gasp filled the room when she saw what was inside.

"We can't afford this!"

"Of course we can. You deserve the best, and we certainly can afford it. Now, open the earrings." She did, and a delighted squeal followed.

"They're beautiful! Help me put them on? Oh, Edward! You really shouldn't have, but I do love them!" I took the necklace out of the case, and she turned to give me access to her neck. I clasped the chain and then kissed her under her ear. The groan that accompanied my kiss was met by one of her own. I spun her around to face me, and our lips again met.

"Are the two of you gonna be much longer?" Emmett's voice rang out from the front of the apartment. "If so, I'm gonna go grab a burger."

"We'll be right out, Emmett," Bella called out.

"One pump chump, huh, Eddie," Emmet yelled.

"You wish, and don't call me Eddie!"

"Don't give in to his childishness. You know he's just yankin' your chain. Now, please put my earrings on me so we can get this night over with and can come back and finish what we've started so many times."

"Your wish is my command." I took her pearls out and put them back in her jewelry box, and then I replaced them with her new diamonds. She gazed at them in the mirror, and when my eyes met hers again, they had tears in them.

"I love you so much. Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get out there." Taking her hand, I led her into the living room where our friends were less than patiently waiting.

"You got me into a suit; now, let's get this party started. Who's driving what?" Emmett asked.

"Our transportation should be outside as we speak," I said, moving to the window to look. The limo was, in fact, pulling to a stop in front of the apartment. "Your ride…."

The others looked at me with questions in their eyes. Motioning them towards the door, I took a deep breath and waited for their reaction. As soon as Emmett opened the door, he started with the jabs.

"Spending Daddy's money, are we, Eddie?" he began. Rose's slap to the back of the head stopped him for the moment, but the bounce in his step as he nearly ran to the limo clearly stated his intention to continue clowning around. Left by herself, Rose simply stared at me. Offering her my other arm, I escorted Bella and her after Jasper made his way with Alice down the cobbled walkway. Emmett didn't get off easy once Rose was settled in the back, however, as Rose gave him hell about abandoning her, embarrassing her in front of the chauffeur. He lowered his eyes and had the decency to appear shamed. Knowing him as long as I have, though, I didn't miss the hint of a smile on his lips during his professed apology. My kick to his shin along with the heel to his toes from Rose not only spoke to the fact that she didn't miss the smirk as well, but to the fact she knew him as well as I did, if not better. The new apology from his lips was this time with a grimace and sounded much more sincere.

"Those earrings and that necklace are new, aren't they?" Alice asked, breaking the silence that followed. "They're lovely."

"Yes, Edward just gave them to me. I totally love them," Bella said, running her fingers along the necklace.

"They almost look real. He did a great job," Alice said. Bella's grip tightened in mine, and I leaned over to gently kiss her.

"Oh, no! Not again. Don't you two ever stop? At this rate, you two will have another kid in nine months!" Emmett's mouth got him another smack by Rose, but this time Alice's hand joined the party.

"Why don't you ever buy me anything pretty like that?" Rose asked Emmett, then turning to us, "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. I felt like she's taking on so much with me playing and her having to take care of Meagan practically by herself. I just wanted to show her how much she means to me, as if jewelry ever could." I lifted our joined hands and brought hers to my lips.

The girls in the car "Awww'ed," and Jasper and Emmett looked ready to kill me. Bella leaned over, and the kiss she gave me was nothing short of spectacular. Lost in our own world, I missed the intercom when the driver announced we were at our destination. Breaking our kiss, Bella whispered in my ear that we were there. Taking another deep breath, I sat back and waited for the door to open. This was it.

"Wait a minute. We're at the Space Needle. We can't afford to eat here, Edward," Emmett said.

"It's our treat. I told you," I said. "Don't worry about the expense."

"Edward, you two don't have to do this," Alice said.

"We know we don't, Alice, but we want to. Come on. We'll lose our reservations," Bella said, giving her a hug. As the others advanced into the building, I hung back to speak to the driver.

"We'll be ready to leave around nine o'clock." He slipped a card into my hand.

"This is the number of the car. If your plans change, just call this number and let me know, sir." I nodded and followed the others into the ground floor where they were holding the elevator. As I stepped on, Bella again took my hand. Her slight squeeze was all the reassurance I needed. When the doors opened, I led her to the door of the restaurant. I could tell the maitre'd was entranced with the three beauties who were with us. His gaze, unfortunately, wasn't on their eyes, and Emmett wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush.

"Hey, eyes off the goods," he said, stepping right into the man's face. It was evident the man hadn't noticed Emmett before he'd had the bad grace to stare at Rose's chest. His face quickly paled as he sputtered out an apology. "Don't tell me. Tell the lady."

"Is there a problem?" Another gentleman, obviously the manager, walked over from a room off to the side.

"You bet your bottom dollar there's a problem. This jerk-wad was ogling my fiancée's breasts," Emmett practically shouted. Rose was livid. Her cheeks were magenta, and her eyes were full of fire. Every eye in the restaurant was on Emmett.

"Please, sir, if you would lower your voice, I'll take care of the situation," the manager said.

"You want me to lower my voice? Well, I'll be damned! Your employee sexually harasses my fiancée, and you're worried about me creating a scene! I'm sorry, Edward, but it'll be a cold day in hell before I'll eat here! Come on, Rose!" Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and headed back to the elevators.

Jasper looked at Alice, and then he looked at me. "I'm sorry, Edward, but he was leering at Ali, too. I don't think I'm comfortable eating here, either."

"Don't think I didn't notice the way he was looking at Bella. Sir, I'm sorry for the way my friend acted, but he was right. Your employee was completely inappropriate tonight. Because of his behavior, I'm afraid I'm cancelling my reservations."

"I understand, sir, and I apologize for what happened. I assure you that it won't happen again. Please, reconsider your decision to leave."

"I don't think my friend will change his mind." The manager nodded, and Jasper, Alice, Bella and I turned to leave. On the way down to the ground floor, I recalled the limo.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. (Yeah, I know. I forgot to include this last week. Forgive me? Anybody think I was attempting to steal from _her_?)

Undying Love

Chapter 6

As we gathered on the sidewalk outside the Space Needle, Rose was giving Emmett hell. It seemed she was embarrassed by his outburst and could take care of herself. A flabbergasted Emmett watched as she stomped away from him.

"I'd better follow her," Bella whispered, and she and Alice hurried after Rose. A block down, they finally got her to stop and talk. If the waving of arms was any indication, it would be quite some time before she calmed down.

"What'd I do?" Emmett asked.

"You embarrassed her," Jasper said.

"I defended her honor! What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, if we were in the Middle Ages, but we're not, and Rose is an independent woman who can take care of herself. You should know that by now, Emmett. If there's one thing about my sister, it's that she can take care of herself. And what's this bullshit about her being your fiancée? Since when did you put a ring on her finger?"

"I'm gonna; I'm gonna - right after Eddie takes us to the National Championship."

"Whoa, don't lay that on my shoulders. You wanna propose to Rose, you do it. Don't base it on anything I may or may not do."

"Propose to Rose?" None of us had heard the girls return, and Rose's voice startled us all. Emmett looked over his shoulder, and he immediately fell to one knee.

"This isn't the way I intended to do this, Rosie, but…ah, hell, Rosie, I love you with all I am, and I'm sorry if I embarrassed you tonight, but I wanna embarrass you for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me? I promise to do better, Rosie, at least I'll try to do better, every day of forever." He reached inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring box which he opened to reveal a diamond.

"Oh, Emmett! Yes! Forever, yes!" Rose cried, leaping into his arms. He slipped the ring onto her finger, and they kissed. A small crowd which had gathered applauded. Rose jumped up and held out her hand to show Bella and Alice her new ring. I had to hand it to my cousin, he did well.

At that moment, the limo arrived, and we climbed in. We quickly decided on a popular pizza place, and the driver took us there. We received several stares as we climbed out of the limo in our eveningwear.

"Give us your best table! We're celebrating!" Emmett's voice boomed as we entered the establishment. After being seated at the largest table they had, everyone began speaking at once. Jasper warned Emmett to be good to his sister, a reverse conversation from the one when Jasper had proposed to Alice, I'd imagine, and of course, the girls began planning the wedding. Sitting back, my thoughts drifted to our wedding and the scandal surrounding it.

Brought out of my thoughts by our waitress, we ordered seven pizzas, bread sticks, and our drinks. I knew any left-overs would never go to waste. They continued to talk about the two weddings until our food arrived, and then the attention turned back to Bella and me.

"So, Edward, Bella, why did you two wanna get together tonight?" Rose asked. "Does it have anything to do with why you and Jasper got into a fight earlier?" She looked between Jasper and me, eyes boring, waiting for an answer. My jaw stopped mid-chew. Gazing at Bella for the silent strength she so willingly gave me, I swallowed hard. The time was here.

"Bella and I have been keeping something from you." I looked around at my best friends. Silence filled the table. Though I knew the rest of the restaurant was a cacophony of noise, dishes clattering in the kitchen, other patrons speaking, none of it reached my ears. Bella gently reached for and squeezed my hand. "No, really, I've been keeping something from you. Bella has only known for the past three years, so this isn't on her shoulders. I asked her not to tell any of you, and she respected my wishes. My parents know, of course, and Uncle George knows," I said, looking at Alice and Emmett who looked at each other. At this point, there was fear on everyone's faces, except Jasper's. Maybe I was being a little melodramatic? "Guys, calm down. It's nothing bad. I'm rich, and I mean filthy rich. My Grandfather Clark left me a very large inheritance, by-passing my mother. Bella's earrings and necklace are real diamonds, Alice."

"Oh! My! God! Let me see them again!" Alice leaped from her seat and almost tackled Bella in her chair.

"That's why you and Jazz fought. You're the anonymous donor, aren't you?" Rose asked. Her eyes met mine, and I didn't say a word. I didn't know who else, if anyone, knew about her parents' problems, and I wasn't going to be the one to out them.

"Yes, he was, Rose. When I found out how much he gave them, I let my temper get out of hand. I apologized after George gave me a good lesson in humility, and we're good," Jasper said.

"So Jasper knew you had the money?" Emmett asked, hurt clear in his voice.

"Not until Wednesday night. It's a long story, Emmett, and you and Alice need to hear it," Jasper said. "Edward never would have told me about his inheritance unless I told him about what happened to Dad first." Jasper looked at Rose who nodded her affirmative response, and then he told Emmett and Alice their part of the story. When he was finished, he nodded at me. I then explained about arranging for the anonymous donation, being overheard, the team and NCAA investigation, and finally, the announcement at practice yesterday, culminating in Jasper's and my fight in the locker room.

"So, I'm not gonna be suspended for hitting you?" Jasper asked.

"No, Coach Spears said it was his fault you went off on me." Emmett looked back and forth between us.

"Do you two know how lucky you are? Nobody gets away with throwing punches on the team…and I mean nobody! Coach Spears is the most anal retentive person I think I've ever met," Emmett said.

"Since when do you use the term 'anal retentive'?" Bella asked.

"I learned about it in Psychology last semester and liked it. Where else can you say 'anal' in public and get away with it?" Emmett asked. Everyone at the table burst into raucous laughter, and all eyes in the room turned stare at us. It took several minutes for everyone to settle down, one wave of cackles immediately following another. When we had all finally calmed down, Rose looked my way.

"I wanna thank you both. What you two did made it possible for Jasper and me to stay in school. So, here's to Edward and Bella! May we all be best friends forever!" Everyone raised their glasses and drank to her toast.

"So, Eddie. Why didn't you tell us a long time ago?" Emmett asked. All eyes turned back to me.

"Mom always said people looked at you differently when you have money. I didn't want that."

"Wait just one second! Are you sayin' that you thought we'd treat you differently?" Alice asked

"No! Not for a second!" I said.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked.

"When have you ever been able to keep a secret, Alice?" I asked. "For even fifteen minutes? Name the time and place…No, I'll take just the time." Everyone but Alice burst into laughter again. Her face fell as she looked around the table.

"I can too keep a secret," she said.

"Just once, Alice…I'm waiting…," I said.

"Yeah, Rose knew everything I bought her last Christmas…," Emmett said.

"But…but I actually bought everything for her," Alice said in a whisper.

"But it was from me, Alice," Emmett began.

"Yeah, it was from you, so you should have bought it," Rose cut in.

"But it was the thought that counted, Rosie. We're not gonna fight on our engagement night, are we?" Emmett asked, his example of Alice's non-secret keeping going horribly wrong, digging him back into a hole he'd thought long filled. Rose lifted her left hand and lovingly gazed at her new ring while Emmett breathed a sigh of relief. Prematurely.

"Emmie bear. While you're gonna spend a lifetime embarrassing me, I plan to spend a lifetime correcting you. Consider this the first of that lifetime," she said as she whopped him a good one to the back of the head. The rest of the table again roared with laughter, this time bringing the manager over.

"Celebrating, are we?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir. My cousin just got engaged," I said, and Rose held up her hand to show the gentleman.

"Congratulations, Ma'am. I'm really very happy for you, but I must ask that you please keep it down to a dull roar. I'm getting complaints from the rest of the guests," he said.

"May I talk to you in private," I asked, getting up. He nodded, and we walked away from the table. Once alone, I glanced back over my shoulder to find the others staring at us. "I guess you can tell that my cousin's voice tends to carry." He nodded. "Well, tonight is very special, and I don't want to spoil it for his fiancée and him, so I'd like to see if we can come to an agreement. How much would it take for you to close the restaurant for the evening? Twenty-five hundred dollars, three thousand maybe? Of course, you'd have to ask the other guests to call it a night. I'll tell you what. I'll make it an even five thousand dollars. That'll cover their tabs, won't it?" The manager stared at me.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Very." I took out my wallet and began counting out the one hundred dollar bills until I'd laid five thousand dollars on the counter. He gathered the money and called the nearest waiter to his side.

"Peter, we're closed. Please let each of the staff know, and have all of the wait staff box up each of the guest's food and drink to go, all except for the main table. Tell them their meal has been paid for and that the restaurant has been reserved for a private party."

"Yes, Sir," Peter said. I returned to our table and told them the arrangements I'd made.

"Let the party begin!" Emmett bellowed. Sighing, I shook my head and handed him another piece of pizza. I should have known my cousin would have been happier in a pizza joint than at some swanky restaurant. Oh well, at least this way he was in a suit when he proposed to Rose. Now I knew what Bella and I had planned for the next day would go over with flying colors, at least it would with him.

The limo picked us up at ten forty, giving us twenty minutes to get the girls back to the apartment and us guys back to the dorm for eleven o'clock curfew. Reminding Emmett to be ready at six o'clock in the morning, Jasper and I returned to our room. All in all, the evening went so much better than I'd thought possible, the highlight being the phone call between all of us and Uncle George, Aunt Cindy, and Frank and Mary Hale. We'd 'three-wayed' the hell out of our phones to get everyone linked-in in order for us all to hear Emmett and Rose tell their parents the news of their engagement. Both Frank and Uncle George gave Emmett hell in the worst kind of way, while Mary and Aunt Cindy scolded both of them. Emmett defended himself with passion, promising to take care of Rose for the rest of his life. He paced up one side of the restaurant and down the other, the waiters and waitresses making a beeline for the back to avoid his path. The rest of us, including Rose, almost fell out of our chairs trying to hold onto our laughter. Once Emmett calmed down enough to realize they were playing him, he actually laughed at himself. Rose met him in the aisle and threw herself into his arms. Their parents actually awww'ed at the sound of their kiss.

The pillow hitting the alarm the next morning was enough to finally do it in. Jasper really needed to work on his temper. Looking over at him, planning on commenting on just that fact, I realized it was Baker's pillow lying on my floor as Jasper was still sound asleep and Baker was standing in our doorway with scrunched up eyebrows and a frown to match.

"Why the hell is your alarm going off on Sunday morning at five fucking thirty, and better yet, why the hell didn't you cut it off?" he asked, well whisper-yelled. I reached over and threw his pillow back at him.

"Sorry," I said.

"Is that all you have to say, Cullen? Sorry! My only morning to sleep in, and all you have to say is sorry?"

"Um, get dressed and come with us?"

"Where you goin'?"

"That's a surprise. Not even Jazz knows. All I'll tell you is we'll be back before curfew." I got up and walked over to Jasper's bed. I reached over to shake him awake and leaped back as his arms started swinging. He never woke up in a good mood, and the person who woke him in the morning, unless it was Alice, had better watch out. "Come on, Jazz. Time to get a move on."

"Five more minutes."

"Nope. And you get to wake Emmett up."

"Hell no."

"Then get up. I'll be right back." I climbed the stairs to the next floor and begrudgingly opened Emmett's door. Quickly stepping back, I barely missed being dowsed by the bucket of ice water he'd propped up to get whichever one of us opened it.

"Damn. Just missed you."

"Good, you're awake. See you downstairs in thirty." Emmett was the only person in the dorm who didn't have a roommate. Because of all of his practical jokes, nobody was willing to room with him. I ran back downstairs and arrived in time to see Jasper walking to the shower, Baker in tow.

"Well, what was it?"

"Ice water over the door."

"Not very original."

"Yeah. He must have forgotten it's us he's dealing with, not his teammates."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Baker asked.

"Emmett. He's the self-proclaimed king of practical jokers. We grew up with him, so it's rare for him to get us. He had a bucket of ice water perched over his door, so it fell when I opened it to wake him up. Missed me by a mile, but it would've dowsed any unsuspecting player who would've opened the door by mistake," I said.

"So not cool," Baker said.

"It's just Emmett. He's a really cool guy; you just have to get to know him," Jasper said.

Thirty minutes later, the four of us were downstairs. We stopped by Rose's dorm to pick her up, and then we headed over to our apartment where Alice and Bella were waiting. The limo arrived five minutes later.

"Come on, Eddie. Tell us where you're taking us, already," Emmett said once the limo left our cul-de-sac.

"You'll find out when the others find out…when we get there," Bella said. "By the way, I'm Bella Cullen. This is Alice Cullen and Rose Hale. What is your first name? All I've heard you referred to is Baker, and I refuse to call you that."

"Adam. Adam Baker. I'm sorry about that, Bella. I'm so used to being around the guys that it doesn't even register anymore," Baker said, "and I'm sorry I kind of invited myself on your trip."

"Nonsense. We woke you up this morning. It's the least we could do," I said.

"We're really glad you could come. From what Edward told me, you're one of the only people who still supported him when everyone was questioning his ethics," Bella said. "That means a lot to me."

"Well, he didn't seem like the kind of person who would sell himself out like that," Baker said.

"Enough about that topic. Bella, have you spoken with Mom and Dad this morning?" I asked.

"Of course. I spoke with your dad. Your mom was feeding Meagan at the time, and he said that she had more cereal on her than Meagan had in her. He swears that you were a worse eater than she is, though." I laughed, remembering all of the pictures that verified that statement.

The rest of the drive to the airport was filled with good natured conversation. We spent the time getting to know Baker and he us. When the limo pulled into the terminal for the chartered flights, the guys gave me a questioning look. Shrugging my shoulders, I led the way into the room and walked up to the desk.

"I have a reserved flight for Cullen," I told the attendant. She looked it up on her computer and confirmed the plane was ready. She told me which gate we'd be leaving out of and asked if we had any baggage to check. After telling her no I rejoined the group, and we headed towards our destination. After passing through security and arriving at the gate, the others began hammering Bella and me to tell them where we were going, again. I motioned to the gate and allowed the others lead the way. We boarded the small aircraft, taking our seats and buckling in. The pilot ran through safety information before he went back into the cockpit asking us to stay seated until he turned off the seatbelt signs. Once the sign flicked off, the interrogation began in earnest. After another thirty minutes, I'd had enough.

"If you ask another word about where we're going, Emmett, I'll tell you, and then you can stay at the airport while the rest of us go have fun."

"Fine! I won't say another word!" Emmett huffed and walked to the seat the farthest away from the rest of us.

"I've got ten that he doesn't last five minutes," Jasper said, pulling out his wallet.

"Twenty says he'll last ten. I've got faith in you, baby," Rose said, grabbing her purse.

"Deal," Jasper said.

"I'll take that bet, Rose," I said. The others laughed, and when I glanced back at Emmett, I knew with a little more ribbing it was a bet I'd easily win. A closed mouth on Emmett was like Christmas without Santa Claus in a shopping mall. I needed to ease my way into an Emmett conversation, that's all. With another, slightly more obvious look at Emmett, I turned to Jasper.

"So, Jazz, what did your dad say when you talked to him after we got back to our room last night?" The wink I gave him let him know I was up to no good.

"I really don't know if I should say in mixed company." He glanced back at Emmett, and then he looked at Rose. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the seats across from Emmett.

"Come on, man. By the way you were agreeing, I know he had some reservations about their engagement. You can tell me." The way this conversation was going, we were going to win the bet, and at that moment, the look on Emmett's face was priceless.

"Wellll…." Jasper dragged out the word way longer than he needed to. He was overacting a bit. "Okay. He said he didn't know how Emmett was going to be able to support her. He's such a goofball, you know. Dad doesn't think he'll ever be anyone worthy of Rose." That was all it took.

"I will so be able to support Rose! My grades are good if football doesn't work out, and Rose comes first!" Emmett was practically yelling. I looked at my watch.

"Two minutes and thirty-nine seconds. I guess we win."

"Damn it, Emmett! Can't you tell when they're playing you?" Rose took two twenties out of her purse and handed them to Jasper and me. "You really don't deserve this, you know. That was downright evil."

"You mean it isn't true? You didn't talk to Frank last night?" Emmett asked. Jasper grinned, shook his head and his new cash, and high-fived me.

"I'm gonna kill you both!" Leaping out of his seat, Emmett grabbed Jasper's shirt and had reared his arm back to strike when the pilot saved the day and our hides.

"We're now making our final approach. If you would all take your seats and buckle in, we'll be on the ground in another fifteen minutes. I hope you all have a great day in sunny Cali." Emmett's fist dropped as his eyes lit up.

"You flew us to California? Where?"

"Well, California is on the southwestern coast of the United States. It borders the Pacific Ocean, is south of Oregon and north of Mexico…."

"You're a real shit; you know that, don't you, Eddie?" The others were holding themselves, trying not to laugh out loud, but failing miserably. I walked past him, took Bella by the hand, and returned to our seats. After making sure we were both buckled in, I turned to face him.

"I told you if you asked where we were going one more time, you could stay at the airport while we all had a fantastic time at our destination. I hope you enjoy their selection of Playgirls." The smirks on the others' faces told me they had heard my last word, however, I was pretty certain it had flown right over Emmett's head. His next words only confirmed that thought, but they dug him into a hole he'd never get out of.

"Awww, don't be that way, Eddie! Who'd wanna look at dirty magazines when they have Rosie in their life? I gave those up years ago. You know that, doncha Rosie? Don't listen to Eddie! You can go through my room anytime you want! You won't find the first dirty magazine, and you know the only dirty movies are the ones we watch together."

Rose's, "Emmett!" was drowned out by the sound of Jasper's body hitting the deck of the plane and Baker's the fuselage. Their bodies were shaking so hard, I wasn't sure where their next breath was coming from. At that point, I was really thankful Bella and I were already buckled in. Bella's face was so forcefully planted into her palms, I was afraid she'd have bruises, and Alice, well, Alice took over where I left off.

"Sooo, that's where all my Playgirls disappeared to last summer. Emmet, if you're bi, we all understand. Well, maybe Rose won't understand, but the rest of us will. Have you talked this over with Uncle Carlisle, yet?" she asked. "You know, there are certain precautions you need to take when you have guy on guy sex that you might not need to take when you and Rose are together. As your sister, I'll always stand beside you, no matter what life decisions you make." She calmly walked up to Emmett and gave him the largest hug her pixie body could manage, and at the same time, looking around him, she winked at me. I could have kissed her. She managed to get all of that out with a straight face. The entire plane went silent. Then…

"Wait a second…what Playgirls, Ali? Since when have you needed magazines to get you off? Don't I satisfy you?" Jasper asked.

"Come on, Jazz. We both know you have Playboys stashed in the top of your closet. What's good for the gander is definitely good for the goose, and yes, baby, you definitely don't have a problem satisfying me. Like you've told me, 'Lookin' don't hurt, just as long as I don't touch.' Isn't that what you said, baby?" Alice asked. A loud whistle interrupted their conversation.

"Whoa! Just Whoa!" Emmett shouted. Everyone froze where they were.

"Um, before anyone says anything else, the pilot asked for you to take your seats," Bella said. "We're landing." It was as if her announcement brought everyone back into the present from an alternate reality or something. The rest of the gang looked at each other with chagrin and immediately took their seats, just in time, too. Within five minutes, we were on the ground and had taxied to the terminal. As soon as the "Fasten Seatbelt" sign was off, Emmett was out of his seat and in Alice's face.

"What the hell are you talking about? Number one, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times. Do what you want to with Jazz, but never, and I do mean NEVER talk about it in front of me. You're my baby sister, and the last thing I want to hear about is you having sex with one of my very best friends. Number two, you're too young to have dirty magazines. And, finally, number three. I. Am. Not. Gay. What in the world would make you think that?"

"Um, is there a problem here?" We all turned around at the sound of the pilot's voice behind us. None of us had heard the cockpit door opening.

"I have to listen to you brag about you and Rose all of the time, and she's _my_ sister," Jasper said, stepping between Emmett and Alice.

"Yeah, but, she's your _older_ sister. Alice is my _baby_ sister. It makes all the difference in the world."

"I'm only one year younger than you, shit-for-brains, and I just wanna let you know one more thing…," Alice said, peering around Jasper while the rest of us, including the pilot looked on.

"Yeah, what's that?" Emmett asked. We all groaned. Alice was on a roll, and I, for one, knew where this was heading.

"When Jazzy has me pressed up against a wall, whether it's in the bedroom or in the shower, and he's pounding me from behind, it's all I can do to keep from screaming his name to the high heavens. Then when he throws me onto the bed and pulls my ankles around his ears, he goes so deep, I think he's gonna touch my tonsils. He can make me come so many times, Emmie, sooo many times, one behind the other, I just know I'm gonna pass out, and then I come again. What's your record, Rose? 'Cause your brother has made me come seven times, count them Emmett…" and she held her fingers out in front of him and began ticking off the count, "One, two, three, …" That was when Emmett couldn't take any more. He was as red-faced as I'd ever seen him, and I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Number one, you don't have tonsils. They were removed when you were three. Number two, I've made Rosie come all day. Number three, I told you to NEVER tell me about you and Jazz. And, finally, number four, I told you to Respect. My. Sister. Pounding her from behind? In the shower? Her legs around your ears? Fuck you Jasper Hale!"

He'd thrown the punch before Baker and I could get to him, but Jasper wasn't my number one receiver for nothing. He was light on his feet as always. He ducked out of the way, pulling Alice with him. Before Emmett could get to Jasper again, I had tackled him around the shoulders allowing Baker enough time to grab his ankles.

"I'm gonna go get a Sky Marshall," the pilot said over the ruckus.

"Please, don't," Bella said. "They'll stop. It's just sibling rivalry. They fight all the time, but they usually don't come to blows about it. Alice is egging him on, but she'll stop. I promise." Bella turned and glared into Alice's eyes. Nodding, Alice lowered her eyes and gave the pilot her best "get out of trouble look." It worked; after all, she'd been perfecting it for the past eighteen years.

"Fine, but this stops now," the pilot said. Emmett dropped his fists, and when Baker and I let him go, the pilot opened the door to the exit. While they had been fighting, the maintenance crew had pulled the stairs to the door. We disembarked and walked to the gate and into the terminal. As we passed a bookstore, Alice slipped inside. I could only shake my head. I knew it wasn't over. She caught up to us as we were exiting the secured area, plastic bag in hand. Somehow, I knew what was hidden in that bag, and it didn't spell well for Emmett.

As we moved towards the exit, I finally spotted what I was looking for. The man holding the cardboard placard with the name "Cullen" looked bored out of his mind. Too bad. I was paying him well to cater to this bunch of teenagers, so he'd better suck it up. I got the attention of the others and nodded in his direction. Emmett fist-pumped the air. Immediately, his good mood had returned, and I knew the poor man would more than earn his money for the day. Emmett strutted up to the man.

"I'm a Cullen. She's a Cullen," he said, pointing to Bella. "He's a Cullen," he pointed to me. "She's unfortunately a Cullen, but she won't be for long. Does that still count?" he asked the man, who looked shocked at the scene Emmett was creating. He pulled Rose into his arms. "She's gonna be a Cullen, and very soon if I have anything to say about it, but him…he's not a Cullen, and he'll never be a Cullen. So, he doesn't get to come along, does he?" The man looked around at the seven of us with resignation on his face. I think he knew from the way his day had started that it was going to be a long one. Looking Emmett in the eye, he motioned to Baker.

"You didn't mention this one? What about him? Is he a Cullen?"

"Nah, he's not a Cullen, but he's not a Hale either, so he's good. He can come with." The man got a sly grin on his face and turned back to Emmett.

"What'd this one do," he pointed to Jasper, "screw your sister?" The look on Emmett's face was priceless. When the rest of us burst into laughter and Jasper pulled Alice tighter into his grasp and kissed her on the lips, the guy punched Emmett on the shoulder. "Don't worry, man. It gets easier with time. Now, your chariot awaits…." He indicated towards the door, and we followed him out and into the waiting limo.

A/N – I never do these…but I guess there's a first time for everything. I wanted to take a moment to apologize to those who've remained ever faithful and reviewed even though I've been fail with my replies the past two chapters. RL totally sucks atm. Chica, I'll explain; I promise. Hope to see you soon,

Tammy


	7. Chapter 7

Stephenie Meyers owns all things _Twilight_. No copyright infringement is intended.

Undying Love

Chapter 7

Emmett's mouth never shut the entire flight home. He relived our entire day at Disney Land, moment for moment, refusing to take off his Goofy hat even when it was smashed by the top of the limo on the way back to the dorm. Though our plan was to pick up Meagan then drop the girls off at the apartment, Rose had other ideas for the evening. She insisted that after we picked up Meagan, we guys needed to be dropped off first. She was going to make a spot inspection of Emmett's room for contraband. Not wanting everyone in the dorm to find out about Meagan just yet, I called Mom and arranged for her to meet Bella at the apartment thirty minutes later.

When the limo pulled up in front of the dorm, needless to say, it attracted a crowd. First one, then another, then practically the entire football team was hanging out of the windows of the dorm to see the spectacle Emmett was making of himself upon arrival. I quickly tipped the driver and asked him to wait on the girls and make sure they all arrived at their varied destinations safe and sound. After assuring me he would, I joined the others in time to see Alice slipping her plastic bag to Jasper. He squeezed her hand and then slapped Emmett on the back.

"Sooo, Emmett, you gonna pass inspection?" he asked rather loudly, getting the attention of those gathered around the door gawking at the limo.

"Inspection? Since when do we have inspection? Is that new this year?" one of the returning players asked.

"Naw, man. He means my Rosie's inspection. She's lookin' for contraband, and yes, Jazzman, I'm gonna pass with flyin' colors. I've got nothin' to hide from my Rosie!" Emmett bellowed, drawing the attention of more of the players who began following him up the stairs.

Rose led the way to his room, obviously having been there before. The men in the hall parted way as they heard what was going on. Hand out, she motioned for Emmett to give her his key. With a bow, he did. Unlocking the door, Rose slipped inside. She immediately went for his closet, Emmett following at her heels. Jasper went for his bed which was luckily unmade. He stealthily slipped the magazine under the mattress leaving a corner of it hanging out for good measure, and then he moved to the window where he took a seat on the sill and motioned for Alice to join him. Bella and I followed her over, Baker quick on our heels.

"Did you really put what I think you did there?" Baker asked Jasper in a whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jasper said, eyes on Rose who had finished taking apart Emmett's closet and was moving to his chest.

"Um, Rosie, that's my underwear drawer," Emmett whispered. The guys who had shoved themselves into the room cackled.

"Yeah, so? I've seen you in less," was Rose's reply.

"But the guys are in here, Rosie," Emmett begged to no avail. Rose opened the drawer to reveal Emmett's Scooby Doo boxers that we'd given him for Christmas last year along with his other, more conventional underwear that he wore in the locker room.

"What? No Sponge Bob?" one of the defensive linemen called out.

"No, Sponge Bob is for losers," Emmett made an "L" with his thumb and first finger on his forehead. "Now, if any of you can find some Scrappy Doo boxers, I'll take those."

"I'm still looking, Emmie," Bella called out. He smiled in her direction, and I hugged her closer to my body as Rose moved to his bed and found Jasper's plant.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" She pulled the magazine out from under the mattress and held it up for all of the guys to see.

"What? What the hell! Which one of you bozos did that?" Emmet was facing the guys and hadn't seen what the magazine was.

"Playgirl?" one of the returning players yelled? "What the hell Cullen? You're into guys?"

"HUH?" Emmett turned and stared at what Rose was holding up, his mouth hanging open. Then, ever so slowly, he pivoted to face us. "Which one of you did it?" He whispered. The sound _almost _didn't make it to us. But it did.

"Now, Emmett, we've been standing here since you and Rose walked into the room. Exactly when would one of us had a chance to plant that?" Alice asked, amazingly her face straight as an arrow.

"Besides, we've been with you all day. When did we buy it?" Jasper asked.

"In Disney Land, no less?" Rose asked. "I don't think they sell Playgirl, Emmett."

"Is this why you tried to douse me with the ice water this morning, to keep me from finding your stash?" I added for good measure.

"Out! Everybody out!" Emmett yelled. Nobody moved a muscle except Rose who made her way to Emmett's side.

"It's all right, Emmie bear. I'll love you no matter what. We can look at it together." She started leafing through the pages. Emmett's face had gone from bright red to magenta. His fists were clenching and unclenching, and he was breathing heavily. "Oh, you've marked one. Let's see." She paused for a moment and appeared to be studying the man on the page in question. "Well, he does have quite the six-pack going on, but, let's face it, Emmie bear, your eight-pack has his beat hands down. What made you mark this page, sweetheart?" The guys in the room had sweat rolling down their faces, they were laughing so hard. "Well, he does have an exciting dick, but again, Emmie, yours is so much better. I'd take you over him any day of the week."

At that point, Alice lost it. It started as a giggle, and then the tears started. Before Jasper could stop her, she had leaped across the room and high-fived Rose. Jasper soon joined the two of them. Emmett just stood in the middle of the room, silent for the first time all day.

"Why?" he whispered. The room fell silent.

"I'm tired of you spouting off about our sex life. My brother and your sister shouldn't have to hear about our private lives all the time. What we do behind closed doors should stay there. You don't wanna hear about Jasper and Alice's sex lives. Well, they don't wanna hear about ours," Rose said, pointing to Jasper and Alice who were nodding.

"When Edward gave us the opening about the Playgirl this morning, we decided to run with it," Alice said. Emmett's gaze whipped around to me.

"Whoa, don't bring me into this. All I did was mention that you had Playgirls stashed. It went right over your head. I didn't have anything to do with this set-up."

"Five minutes till lights out. Everyone back to their own rooms." The hall monitor pushed his way into the crowd. "What'd you do now, Cullen?"

"Me? Why do you blame everything on me?" Emmett asked.

"'Cause you cause all the trouble 'round here and everybody knows it, even if I can't prove it. Room check in five." Everyone scattered, and I led Bella out the door and down the stairs. Once outside the limo, I pulled her into my arms.

"I love you with all my heart. Give Meagan a kiss goodnight from me." After her goodnight kiss, I helped her into the car and shut the door. Racing up the stairs, I had barely entered our room when the hall monitor passed by.

"Another five seconds and you would be on report Cullen. Don't think I'm gonna cut you any slack. You must think you're something else, coming from money the way you are. The rest of us have to work for a living. We don't have it to throw around on limousines to impress girls." Staring him in the eyes, I shut the door in his face.

"What's got his panties in a wad?" Jasper asked. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned to face him.

"Do you think it was wise to prank Emmett like that? You three are gonna be on his shit list for sure now."

"No, I don't think it was the best idea, but you know Ali. When she sets her mind to something, it's impossible to change it. I'd rather have Emmett on my shit list than her. I don't sleep with him."

"Well, when you put it that way, I definitely see your point."

That night, I made sure Jasper set the alarm on his phone, and we hid it in his closet. When it went off and mine didn't, I knew Emmett was behind it. He'd been picking locks since the seventh grade when he decided to teach himself how in order to sneak into my house and start pranking me during the night. It would be like Emmett to make sure we were late for our first official team practice to get back at Jasper. When we walked into the bathroom to brush our teeth, Emmett's face fell.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Emmett," I said, punching his shoulder.

"Where'd you hide it?"

"I'll never tell."

"What'd he do this time?" Baker asked.

"He cut off our alarm," Jasper said.

"How'd he get into your room? Didn't you lock your door?" one of the older players asked. "You should know Cullen, here, plays pranks."

"_Cullen_ is my cousin. He's been pranking me since we were little." Emmett was shaking his head. "What, Emmett? You don't want me to tell them that you can pick locks?" He palmed his face.

"Is that so, Cullen?" the other guy asked.

"You know, Eddie. If you weren't gonna take us to the National Championships this year, I'd probably kill you for that," Emmett said.

I laughed. "No pressure, Emmett."

We finished up in the bathroom and followed the rest of the players to the locker room to finish dressing out. Once gathered on the field, Coach Spears ran everyone through the usual calisthenics and had us run twenty laps. All of the returning players were prepared and completed the laps without problems. Once morning exercises were over, we were sent to our specialty coaches. For the first time I was able to see that only Warrens was held over. Pickett, Paus, Isabel, Bonnell, Seery and Sweetman were the returning quarterbacks from the Husky's last season.

Coach Fields immediately put us to work, splitting us up to work with the wide receivers or the running backs. Paired with Isabel, Paus and Warren, we began working with the receivers. I was really happy to see Summers wasn't held over either. The others must have learned the plays before arriving at camp because we didn't waste any time going over them. He began with Isabel who couldn't hit the side of a barn. I had nothing to fear from him. Warren and Paus didn't fare much better, connecting on nearly forty percent of their passes. When my opportunity arrived, I was pumped. The pigskin felt natural in my hands, and I connected on my first fifteen throws before the receiver turned downfield before he tucked in the ball.

"Damn it Chambers! How many times do I have to tell you! Make sure you have the ball before you run with it!" Coach Wilson called across the field. "Hale, show him how it's done!"

Jasper ran to the line of scrimmage and set up to run the play. I placed the pass into his hands, and he tucked it into his side. After ten more connections, Coach Fields called for us to switch to the running backs. Jasper slapped me on the shoulder pads and wished me luck. After wishing him the same, I jogged to the other side of the field.

When Coach Spears finally called lunch, Jasper, Emmett, and I walked to the sideline and placed out helmets on the ground. Baker joined us after a slight hesitation.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"No, not at all. Why would we mind?" I asked.

"Well, Emmett's here now, and I don't wanna impose…" he said.

"It's never an imposition. Besides, everyone should be running," I said.

"Ten?" Emmett asked. We all nodded and began our run. Several of the rookies who had begun walking to the cafeteria stopped as we ran by. I guessed they were thinking about Coach's speech on Friday. Several of them shook their heads and continued on their trek to get food, but a couple took off their helmets and joined us.

"Did you not run last year?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah, I ran, just after practice. Why are you running now?"

"I wanna spend as much time with Bella as I can. If we run after practice it takes away from my Bella time."

"Makes sense." Emmett shrugged and picked up the pace. Jasper and I matched him step for step. As big as Emmett was, he could always run.

As we finally made our way through the lunch line, Emmett piling his tray with more food than two grown men should be able to eat, all eyes in the room seemed to shift towards us. We made our way to an empty table. Several of the returning players made their way to join us.

"Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, this here is Sam Bryant, James Hunter, and Monroe Vance. They're all on the offensive line with me. Eddie's gonna take us to the National Championships this year," Emmett said.

"Wait, I remember you. We met at that party last year. You were with that pretty young girl, said you were married to her, and then you went upstairs with that skank. Did your wife find you? She was looking for you mighty hard," Bryant said, laughter in his voice.

"What skank?" Emmett asked.

"Tanya took your boy upstairs at that party last year. I sent his wife up to find him. By the look on her face when they came back downstairs, she found _them_ all right," Bryant said.

"What's he talking about, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"It's nothing, Emmett. It's over," I said.

"Edward, Rose said Bella came up to her crying that night saying you two were leaving but wouldn't tell her why. What did you do?" Emmett's voice was carrying, and the others at nearby tables were beginning to pay attention to our conversation. I put my head into my hands.

"Emmett, it's over. Bella and Edward are happy. They have Meagan, and they're together. Whatever happened that night isn't any of our business," Jasper said.

"Bullshit! It's our job to protect Bella! She doesn't have anyone else in the world to protect her! After everything this asshole has put her through, from all that shit with Jessica to…"

"Stop it right there, Emmett McCarty Cullen! Outside! Now!" I was on my feet and headed to the door, Jasper and Emmett right on my heels. As soon as the door shut behind them, I spun on my feet to face him. Getting right in his face, I started.

"You _know_ I didn't have anything to do with what happened to Jessica. _She_ stalked _me_. _She _tried to ruin _my_ life. Hell, she _did_ ruin our lives. She _killed_ Victoria, Emmett. She killed our _daughter_. You remember? You were there! You carried her casket to her grave, Emmett! And you have the gall to bring Jessica up to me? Yes, I fucked up at that party! I hurt Bella worse than imaginable, but we've worked through it, and we're together! For good! Nothing and nobody is going to tear us apart, ever again!" I was less than an inch from his face, yelling at the top of my voice.

"What did you do, Edward?"

"Less than you've done, Emmett! You were the one who cheated on Rose!"

"I wasn't married to her at the time! She wasn't pregnant with my baby! What did you do, Edward?"

"Go to hell, Emmett." I turned to walk away when he reached out and grabbed me by the shoulder, spinning me around to face him again.

"Does Charlie know? Maybe he should find out how you hurt his daughter." Instinct took over, and before I knew what I was doing, I had reared back to hit him. Only Jasper's reflexes saved me from what would have been a sure suspension from the team.

"Come on. Let's walk it off," Jasper said.

"I'm going to go call Bella. She'll tell me what happened," Emmett called out.

"Leave Bella alone!" I spun around and looked Emmett square in the eyes. "Do not bring this up to her. I swear to God, Emmett! Just…let it go…please. Don't make Bella relive what happened." I looked at the crowd of players who had since followed us outside. Suddenly, it dawned on me. This was the payback for last night and this morning. Though I had nothing to do with Emmett being pranked the night before, I was bearing the brunt of his revenge, and it was no practical joke. To save Bella, somehow I had to survive the embarrassment of coming clean to Emmett in front of my peers.

"Fine. I'll tell you what happened that night. Bella went to the restroom with Alice. Some girl brought me a drink, and fool that I was, I drank it. I must have blanked out, 'cause the next thing I knew, Bella had slapped me. When I realized where I was, everything had gone to hell. I was in a precarious situation with that girl, and Bella had discovered us. Nothing had happened, yet, though it was apparent she'd had plans for us. Dad discovered the next day I'd been drugged. That's it. Happy now?"

A throat cleared behind us, and I slowly turned around to face the source. To say the look on Coach Spears' face was angry would be a vast understatement. He was fuming.

"Scatter." He didn't have to say anything else. My gathered teammates abandoned me in five seconds flat. Jasper clapped me on the back before he, too, walked away leaving Emmett and me to face Coach Spears' wrath.

"May I ask what the fuck that was?" Coach directed at Emmett.

"Family squabble?" Emmett said.

"I suggest you keep your personal lives off my football field. That includes the cafeteria. If you wanna have personal discussions, take it off my campus or confine them to your dorm rooms. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," I said, and Emmett nodded.

"Walk with me," Coach Spears looked at me. I followed him as he walked towards the field house. "Cullen, I plan on purple shirting you during the rest of training camp. The starting position is yours assuming you can keep it, and I think you can, but it looks like you come with a whole lot of baggage your high school coach didn't tell me about. I don't need skeletons jumping out of your closet that we're not prepared to deal with. I know that all teenagers drink from time to time; hell, most of my players are still underage, and I know they drink at parties, but you're gonna have to be squeaky clean."

"Coach, I don't drink. Not anymore. Ever. I don't know how much of our conversation you overheard, but I messed up really bad and almost ended my marriage the last time I drank. I promised my wife I'd never drink again. As for skeletons…well, I've got more than my share."

"More than being married at eighteen with a daughter? 'Cause that's not really gonna look great when you're making national news, you know."

"Uh, yeah. Lot's more. For starters, we got married at fifteen. Meagan is our second daughter." Coach Spears stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at me.

"You have two children?"

"No, our first daughter died. She was stillborn."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"There's much more to that story. I don't know if any of it would come out…my part of it has been sealed by the courts, but I guess my name could still come up as Victoria's father. Jessica's trial was part of the public record."

"Whoa, what do you mean? You have a court record?" I ran my fingers through my hair. I thought my past was buried and forgotten, never to be trudged up again.

"Can I call my Uncle?"

"By all means." I pulled out my cell and dialed Uncle George's direct number. He answered after only two rings.

"Hi, Edward. Shouldn't you be at practice?" Uncle George asked.

"Yeah. Do you have a sec?"

"For you, all the time in the world. You know that. What's wrong?"

"Is there any way someone could find out about what happened by googling my name?"

"What exactly are you asking, Edward?"

"Well, if they looked me up, would they find my name under Jessica's trial since she was tried as an adult? And would that lead back to what happened?"

"Shit! Yeah, probably so, Edward. Even though your records are sealed, you testified in open court to what she did to you. That makes it part of the public record, and anyone and their mother can find it if they dig hard enough."

"Thanks. That's what I needed to know." I disconnected the call and turned to Coach Spears.

"I was arrested when I was fifteen for rape. I was cleared, and no charges were ever filed. All of the records were sealed, but the girl who accused me pushed Bella down the stairs and killed our daughter. She was tried as an adult and convicted of murder and attempted murder, and I testified at her trial making everything public record. If someone digs hard enough, they could find out."

"Fuck…when you say you have skeletons, you mean it. Why wasn't any of that on your application?"

"I told you. The records were sealed. Everything was expunged including the arrest. It was as if it never happened. It wasn't ever supposed to see the light of day."

"Only now you're gonna be famous, and someone is probably gonna do more research than they should…"

"Yes, Sir." By that time, we'd reached the field house. He opened the door for me and motioned for me to go inside.

"I guess we'll have to prepare for the worst and hope for the best then. Dress out. Purple shirt, Cullen."

"Yes, Sir."

I donned my pads as quickly as I could and joined the team which was already on the field. I was happy to see Jasper wearing the coveted purple shirt as I made my way to the huddle and clapped Pickett on the back to let him know I was relieving him.

"Can't show up on time for practice?" he asked as he left the huddle.

Ignoring his taunt, I called the play Coach Fields sent in with me. Working with the first string offensive line gave me all the time in the world, and I could do no wrong. I put the ball where I wanted, when I wanted. When the defense did break through, I was able to scramble long enough to make my connections. In a nutshell, I was home. I had claimed Husky Stadium. Several hours later, Coach Spears called practice. On the way back to the field house, I pulled Jasper off to the side. After telling him what I wanted him to do, I left to go see my girls. The time I spent with them was precious to me, and nothing was going to spoil that until it had to.

When I walked in the door to our apartment, I was met with the most mouth-watering aroma. Bella had been cooking…lasagna, her grandmother Swan's recipe if I wasn't mistaken. My salivary glands were working overtime all of a sudden, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd tasted this dish. It was before we'd been married, I was certain, probably as far back as before that fateful day that had started our lives together, back when she'd still been living with Charlie. After we'd moved into our own house and I'd asked her to make it, she'd always said it made her gain too much weight. At least she was keeping her promise to try to eat more. I really hoped she made enough for me to take back to the dorm. I could taste the midnight snack….

"Are you gonna stand in the doorway drooling, or are you gonna come in and help me?" Bella asked. Whipping my head around, my gaze landed on my wife who was wearing her apron and standing in the doorway to our bedroom…wearing nothing but her apron.

"Help me, I mean you?" I managed to stammer out, something about the blood leaving my brain and leaving me a little flustered. You need blood to think properly, after all.

"Yes. I seem to have gotten the strings of my apron in a knot. I need your help to get it untied."

"But Meagan?"

"Meagan is only five months old, Edward. She can't untie knots, yet. Besides, I put her to bed about thirty minutes ago. I was thinking we had unfinished business from the weekend, and the lasagna won't be ready for another thirty minutes."

Unfortunately, it took us forty minutes to get to the lasagna through no fault of my own. Bella's body was so damn responsive to my touch, I lost track of time. When she had clamped down on me for the fourth time calling my name, the sound of the oven's buzzer going off didn't register. It was the sound of the smoke detector's beeping that finally broke through my post-orgasmic haze and had my bare ass out of bed and into the kitchen fanning it while Bella was grabbing pot holders and pulling the smoldering, cheesy mess from the oven. Once the alarm was quiet and the ruined lasagna was in the sink, Bella and I looked at one another, stark naked and in the kitchen.

"I guess it's a good thing we don't have any neighbors, yet," I said, taking a seat at the table and pulling her into my lap. "We'd have campus security called on us for sure."

"Um, yeah, look," Bella's face had gone pale. I followed her finger which was pointed out our living room window to stare into the eyes of a man looking in. Standing quickly, I pushed Bella into the corner of the kitchen where she couldn't be seen from the angle of the window. As I rushed into our bedroom to grab me a pair of shorts and her robe, I noticed the red flashing lights of a campus fire truck. After taking a second to throw on my shorts, I walked back into the kitchen and handed Bella her robe. Once she was decent, I walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened it and stepped outside.

"I guess there's no fire," the fireman said, trying to hide his smirk.

I knew I could play this one of two ways. I could be comical like Emmett would be and come back with something like, "There was before the fire alarm went off," or I could be serious. I wasn't Emmett.

"No, Sir. No fire. We burned supper. I guess the fire alarms are connected to the fire station?"

"Obviously."

"You come out here every time someone burns something?"

"No. We usually call first when we don't get a flame warning, especially around supper time, but nobody bothered to tell us this apartment was occupied. Why are you two here already? The apartment's on the list for the autumn quarter."

"I play football, so they made an exception for my family."

"I see. Well, since there's no fire, I'll let you two get back to it."

"Thanks." When I walked back into the kitchen, Bella fell into my arms, hiding her face in my chest.

"I've never been so mortified in my life," she said. "How did you face him?"

"I kept telling myself I'd never see him again, and if he ever recognizes me in the future, well, that's better than him recognizing you."

"I love you." She reached up and kissed me. "I'm sorry about supper."

"I'll go and get us a pizza," I said.

"Why don't we both go?" she asked. "I'll go get Meagan."

So we went out to eat. We stayed as late as we could, talking, laughing, being us. I dropped my girls back at the apartment and raced back to the dorm making it with seconds to spare. Breathing heavily, I walked up behind Jasper who was still sitting at his desk looking at his computer.

"Well, what did you find?" I asked.

"It's not good. When you do a regular search under your name, of course all your state championships come up. There's several pages of them, different newspapers, dates, stuff like that. Then there's your wedding license listing, your wedding announcement, Meagan's birth announcement, Victoria's obituary, even your grandparents' obits. Then, yeah, Edward, you're mentioned when you testified at Jessica's trial. However, and this is a big however, even when I did a direct search on Jessica, I couldn't find where it mentioned that she'd had you arrested. All it said was that you and Bella had testified and that she had been convicted of murdering Victoria and the attempted murder of Bella. Of course, everybody in Forks knows what happened."

"So, it won't be easy for Joe Blow to find?"

"It won't be if nobody talks. By the way, what brought this up?"

"Coach wanted to know what my skeletons were."

"And you told him? Are you crazy?"

"He needs to know, especially if there's even a small chance this could come back to haunt me. It would potentially be a scandal for the team. Speaking of scandal, you'll never guess what happened to Bella and me tonight…."


	8. Chapter 8

Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. No copyright violation is intended.

Undying Love

Chapter 8

The end of the week brought the end of July and the final roster of the Husky's 2003 team. It seemed the freshmen who Coach Spears held over the past week had performed to his satisfaction because when the list was posted on the wall Friday evening, there weren't any more cuts. Celebrations broke out in the field house as players read their names and realized their dream of being a part of the team had been achieved. Coach Spears was quick to end the partying, however, when he stepped back behind the podium.

"It's not enough to make the team, men. You have to actually dress out to go down on record as having played for the Huskies, and to dress out, you have to prove you're good enough. Our first game is August 30th. That gives us four weeks to prepare to win. From this point 'till the end of the season we're on game routine. Monday to Friday, seven to five 'till classes start, and then we'll practice four to seven. Curfew Sunday to Friday ten p.m. and Saturday is three a.m."

Since my argument with Emmett on Monday, we had gone our separate ways, neither one of us willing to forgive or forget the things that had been said. Jasper, ever the peacekeeper, had attempted to make us work things out, but Emmett's willingness to hurt Bella in order to find out what had happened that night, to get the gory details, had pushed me past my boundaries of friendship. So, as Jasper and I left the field house that Friday afternoon, several of the upperclassmen stopped us.

"Hey Cullen, Hale. You guys wanna go to a party over on Frat Row tomorrow night?" one of the defensive linemen asked, White, I think his name was. Jasper looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"I didn't know the frats were open during the summer quarter," I said.

"Hell yeah! The frats are open all year. We're gonna be at the Delta Chi house. They have the most awesome parties - heated pool, sauna, barbeque pit. Several of us are brothers. By the way, are either of you gonna pledge?" he asked. We both shook our heads. "Well, you'll at least come to the party, wontcha?"  
"Come on, Edward. I can tell by the look on your face you're not going. You and Bella never get out anymore. Come with Ali and me. We'll have a blast," Jasper said.

"That's not true. We went out to eat Monday night. Besides, that's Emmett's frat, so he and Rose'll be there. I don't want any trouble," I said. "We'll probably get a head start on our classes this weekend."

"What do you mean, 'a head start'?" another one of the guys asked.

"Yeah, he means exactly what you thinks he means," Jasper said, shaking his head. "He's gonna study."

"But classes don't start 'till September 29th. Why the hell would you study already?" White asked.

"This is 'Captain 36' you're talking about," Jasper said. "He and his wife study every weekend."

"Jasper, you can shut-up anytime now," I said.

"Captain 36?" White asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Yeah, he scored a 36 on his ACT, a perfect score. He was our Valedictorian and is in the Honor's College. He's clepped practically his entire freshmen year," Jasper said. "Bella was right behind him. I think she would've beat him if she wouldn't have been so sick with Meagan."

"Thanks, Jasper. Way to keep a low profile," I said.

"Well, there's no reason you and Bella can't study during the day and go to the party Saturday night," Jasper said.

"There's several reasons," I began to say as Emmett pushed his way through the door.

"Name one," Jasper said.

Looking him in the eye, I said, "Because I can't think of one place on earth she would be more uncomfortable. If she never sets foot back in that house, it'll be too soon." It took several seconds for my words to sink in, but once they did, I could see the understanding cross Jasper's face. He gave me a slight nod at the same moment Emmett turned to face us.

"Can we talk?" he asked, glaring at the others who quickly made excuses and walked away.

"Really, Emmett? What in the world would I have to say to you?" I turned to walk away from him when he reached out and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Rose wants us to get together tomorrow night before the party," he started to say before I turned to face him.

"So?"

"So, I didn't tell her we were fighting."

"Neither did I."

"You didn't tell Bella, or you didn't tell Rose?"

"Neither."

"Why not?"

"I told you…I don't want to hurt Bella again, and it's not any of Rose's business."

"So, we're not gonna get together tomorrow night?"

"No."

"What about you and Alice, Jasper?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Ali," Jasper said. "We'll probably be having supper with Edward and Bella since she's staying there."

"Maybe I can talk her into making lasagna," I said. Jasper's laugh made heads turn all around us, and when I turned and walked away, he followed.

"What am I supposed to tell Rose?" Emmett called after us. The shrug of my shoulders conveyed my lack of concern for his dilemma.

"You two really need to work this out," Jasper said as we made our way back to the dorm. "You're family."

"Bella's my family." When I stopped short, he nearly knocked me to the ground. "I'll do anything I have to do to protect her…even if that means cutting off Emmett."

"You don't wanna do that."

I sighed. I didn't want to do that. Emmett and I had been more than cousins our whole lives. We'd been friends. We'd been there for each other through thick and thin. He'd stood by my side through everything that'd happened, and I really couldn't imagine my life without him in it. Turning back around, I spied his slumped shoulders as he walked towards the dorm, looking as if he was carrying the weight of the world on them. Taking a steadying breath, I walked towards him.

"Hey, Emmett. Wait a second, will ya?" The look of anticipation on his face when he looked up and into my eyes was all the encouragement I needed to continue my approach.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you and Rose come over for supper before the four of you head out to your party? About sixish? Meagan misses her Uncle Emmie."

"Are you sure?"

"That Meagan misses you? No. She's only five months old, Emmett, and she doesn't talk, yet. I can't be sure of anything she thinks except that she loves Bella with all her heart, just as I do…" Giving Emmett a searing look, I continued, "however, I can read her pretty well by now, and I'm pretty sure she misses you."

"I really miss her, too, you know."

"It'd be hard not to. She's pretty loveable."

"That's a understatement if I've ever heard one."

"Don't go hittin' on my daughter. I'd have to kill you."

"You mean you'd try. Besides, I don't have eyes for anyone but my Rosie."

"Really? Didn't you have a page marked in that _Playgirl_ Rose found?"

Jasper's laughter from behind me distracted me just enough to make me miss the fist coming my way. When it connected with my shoulder, I spun around, losing my balance. I was caught by Jasper before I could hit the ground. It. Was. On. All of the pent up anger and frustration we'd both held inside for the past week was released in one of our wrestling matches unequalled from our high school years. Emmett and Jasper had trained me well, and neither of us held anything back. Though neither of us hit or kicked hard enough to hurt each other, we made our strikes count. We flipped, tripped, hit, and blocked each other to the hilt. Emmett had the mass while I had the speed. While Jasper refereed, we worked out our frustrations. By the time we'd exhausted ourselves twenty minutes later, quite a crowd had gathered…including Coach Spears…and campus security…and Rose…and Bella.

"Are you two finished?" Bella's voice rang loud and clear. _Oh, Shit!_

"Umm, yeah?" I said, getting up to face the wrath that was my wife. Not only was I late, but she was standing beside Rose with her hand on her hip, her bottom lip pulled in a tight, thin line, her eyes narrowed, and her cheeks flaming red. I was in really hot water. _Deflect from the situation!_ "Where's Meagan?"

"You don't call! You could've had an accident, been hurt! I've been worried sick! Supper is ruined! And the whole while you've been playing around with Emmett! And NOW you wanna know where Meagan is? Why don't you stay at the dorm this weekend!" She turned and stalked back to her car which was still running at the curb nearest us, Rose following close on her heels.

"Coach, I don't think we'll be pressing any charges. He seems to be in enough trouble," the security guard nearest me said, laughter in his voice. I watched him shake Coach Spears' hand and walk after the girls towards his cruiser which was in front of Bella's car…with the lights flashing.

"My office. Now," Coach Spears said. He began walking back towards the field house. After giving Emmett a hand up, we followed him in silence. There was no reason to say anything as everything that would need to be said would be soon enough.

As Coach took his seat behind his desk, the tension almost became unbearable. What would happen next was anyone's guess. We weren't actually fighting, but would that matter? We had been warned. After the silence had passed five minutes according to the clock on the wall over his desk, Coach finally spoke.

"Well?" He was a man of few words.

"Coach, we weren't fighting," Emmett began.

"Does it really matter? Didn't I warn you two? Keep your differences in private?"

"Yes, Sir," I said.

"We were just sparring," Emmett tried again.

"Fucking campus security was called! You spar in the fucking gym – with head gear and pads! And you!" He pointed to me. "I've already told you. You've gotta be squeaky clean!"

"Yes, Sir," I repeated.

"You're both suspended for one week for fighting. No workouts. No practice. You're confined to the dorm for two weeks."

I felt my mouth drop open. Stunned silence greeted his announcement. I'd figured we'd get some sort of punishment, but this seemed excessive. Maybe I was used to Coach Davis' leniency when it came to my infractions. Maybe he did baby me, but house arrest again? Could I survive that? This time without Bella…and Meagan? It was only two weeks though. Couldn't I do anything for two weeks? Would it be worth it? No! It wouldn't! It was only football! And Bella and Meagan were my family! The suspension I could handle. Yes, I deserved that. I'd publically fought with Emmett, and that _was_ against the rules of the team earning the suspension, but to be under house arrest away from my family for two weeks was excessive.

"I'm sorry, Coach Spears. I accept I've earned the suspension. I was wrong to get into it with Emmett in public, but I can't be away from my family for two weeks. I'll be out of the dorm by the end of the weekend."

"Edward! What are you sayin'? You can't quit! You're gonna take the team all the way!" Emmett practically yelled.

"I can't do it again. I spent six months on house arrest, and that was with Bella by my side. To be away from her for two weeks…" I shook my head as I considered it again - the isolation, the stigma. No, never again. It was the last thing I thought of before my mind began the reruns…all of it returning…my arrest, Bella's fall, finding out about Victoria's death, her burial, the trial.

"Edward!" Bella's voice broke through my thoughts. I opened my eyes to see her leaning over me. Not sure where I was, I tried to sit up, but she held me down. When her tears fell on my face, I looked back at her. Something was definitely wrong. Now I was scared.

"What's wrong, love?" Raising my hand to wipe the tears from her face, my gaze met hers. The fear staring back at me had me wrapping her in my arms the next instant. "Is it Meagan?"

"No. You had me so scared, Edward! You had a panic attack! I didn't think we were gonna get you back this time. Emmett called me. Don't you remember?" Shaking my head I held her closer.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"At the field house. The team doctor is here and wants to check you out." And at that, the memories started returning. Oh, yeah. I'd quit the team. I shook my head.

"That's not necessary. We do need to talk, though," I said, forcing myself into a sitting position and taking her onto my lap.

"No. Emmett told me what happened. Edward, I don't want you to quit. We've got our entire lives to be together. We can make it two weeks, and Meagan and I can always visit you. In fact, that would give us more time to actually be together. When you visit us, you always have to leave early to make your curfew. This way, we can be waiting on you when you finish practice, and we don't have to leave until curfew is set. Coach didn't say you couldn't have visitors, just you were confined to the dorm."

"I don't think that was the spirit of the punishment."

"Letter of the law, Edward." I couldn't help but laugh. Bella should go into law instead of medicine. "Did he say you were restricted to the dorm, or did he say you were restricted to the dorm and couldn't have visitors?"

"He said we were restricted to the dorm."

"My point."

"So, you're not angry?"

"Edward, I'm furious, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you. If I were gonna do that, I would've done it before now. You've done worse than get into a fight with Emmett and get in trouble with your football coach, you know." I hung my head.

"Yeah, I know."

"Now, please allow the doc to look you over." I glanced across the room. Coach Spears and Doc Evans were both standing there along with Emmett and Jasper, all of whom seemed amused by the conversation Bella and I had just had. I nodded, and Doc Evans walked over.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" Doc asked.

"A little shaky."

"To be expected. Have you had panic attacks in the past?"

"Once, maybe twice. Usually someone can pull me out of it before it becomes a full blown panic attack."

"Do you know the trigger?"

"Yes."

"And you're not going to share?"

"No."

"Allll right. Do you think that's wise?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been treated for the panic attacks before? Or anxiety?"

"No. My father is a doc, and he's helped me work through them and the situation that causes them."

"What if it ever comes up during a game?"

"It won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It hasn't in the past three years."

"Okay." He proceeded to examine me, and after he declared me to be in perfect health except for an elevated heart rate which was to be expected, he excused himself saying he would talk to Coach in the morning. It was at that point Coach Spears asked Jasper and Emmett to leave as well, clearing the room but for Bella, me, and him. Leaning against the wall, his eyes found mine.

"So, Cullen, what's your answer? Will your dorm room be empty Monday morning, or will you be my starter on the 30th?"

The small body in my lap somehow answered for me. She slowly wrapped herself around me, filling in every nook and cranny, every crevice, every chink I'd suffered since Jessica had come into my life and chipped away at my soul. I knew I could face anything with Bella at my side, and I was a fool to think she'd ever be anywhere else.

"I'll be there Monday and every day after, Coach."

"That's good to hear, Cullen. You've got an amazing wife there. I'd hang on to her if I were you."

"I plan on it, Coach."

"Get back to the dorm, Cullen."

"Yes, Sir."

"I've gotta get back to Meagan. I left her with Alice, and you know she wants to go out with Jazz. I'll see you tomorrow," Bella said as she got up from my lap and placed a kiss on my lips. I nodded, knowing there wasn't anything I could do about the situation. I walked her to her car, and after leaning over to make sure her seatbelt was fastened securely, I kissed her good-night.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

After watching her drive away, I retreated to my room. Luckily Jasper was already gone when I got there. I really wasn't in the mood to rehash what had happened. Falling on my bed, I threw my arm over my face. How had everything gone to hell so quickly? At least I hadn't lost the starting position.

The next morning, I woke to the ringing of my cell, Bella's ring tone to be precise. She was in the parking lot, waiting to be escorted up. I was at the front desk thirty seconds later. When she walked in with Meagan on her hip, the constant undercurrent of sound in the lobby ceased. While the rookie camp had seen Meagan, the team as a whole had no knowledge of her. I immediately went to Bella and took Meagan, in essence stating to the room as a whole that yes, she was mine and I was proud of the fact. My next movement was to wrap Bella in my other arm and plant the most passionate kiss on her lips that was possible with our daughter between us, my way of an apology for what had transpired the day before and the punishment she would have to endure with me for the next two weeks.

"I've got our books in the car. I'll be right back," she said as soon as we broke our kiss.

"I've got it, Bella," Jasper's voice came from behind us. "Keys?"

I grabbed the diaper bag from Bella's shoulder, as she became aware of the stares of the guys in the room. She was never one to be ashamed of our situation in life, but I felt her shrink into my arms.

"Guys, you've met my wife, Bella. This precious little girl is our daughter, Meagan. She's just turned five months old." At that moment, the doors to the lobby opened, and everyone's attention was captured by the aroma that filled the room.

"My God, Bella! You made your grandmother Swan's lasagna! Can I have a piece before I meet Ali?" Jasper practically yelled across the room. In his hands were two large covered dishes. Our books were nowhere on his person.

"For breakfast?" Bella asked.

"Yeah! Now!"

"I'll take a piece, too!" I said.

"But I brought muffins for breakfast. They're still warm."

"But, baby, it's your grandmother Swan's lasagna." And then I whispered in her ear, "and the last time you made your grandmother Swan's lasagna, we didn't get to eat any." Pulling her into my side, I let her know I remembered everything about the night in question. She practically purred in my ear, and as she turned to face Jasper, she rubbed against my hardness.

"Jasper, if you'll finish emptying my car for me, you and Emmett may have that second dish to do with as you please when you please. I just want the dish back in one piece," she said.

"Hell yeah!" He handed Bella one of the dishes fist pumping the air.

"Oh, and Jasper…" He stopped short on his way towards the stairwell.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"One more thing…"

"Yeah, Bella?" His tone was uncertain.

"Alice and Rose both know I made the lasagna. I think they're expecting it for lunch or maybe even supper before you go to the party tonight."

"Shit." His shoulders slumped forward, and the light went out of his eyes. Then, as if struck with a bolt of lightning, he suddenly straightened back up. "Wait! I've got it! I can have a piece of yours, Edward!"

"No way in hell or on this side of the Mason/Dixon line! Mine!" I quickly shielded my wife, my daughter, and my dish of lasagna from Jasper.

"What's all the commotion down here?" Emmett's voice carried through the lobby? Then, after a pause, "Wait, I know that smell. That's Grandma Swan's lasagna! Where is it?" Emmett leapt down the remaining stairs, his sock feet sliding when they hit the floor, almost taking Jasper down with him as the two collided. "Ahhh, the nose always knows! Bella-boo, you made breakfast!"

"Well, yes, Emmett. I made muffins. They're out in the car. As I told Jasper, Rose and Alice are expecting the lasagna for either lunch or supper. I really don't think you should eat it now." At the look on Emmett's face, I burst out laughing. There was no way the lasagna was going to last another fifteen minutes, much less until lunchtime.

"Ah, well, you see, Bella-boo. The thing with Rosie and expectations like that…she's realistic. There's no way on this planet or the next that she really expected me not to eat this the moment I found it," Emmett said. "She knows I have absolutely no self-control when it comes to Grandma Swan's lasagna, or Grandma Swan's beef stew, or Grandma Swan's homemade soup, or, hell, let's face it, any of Grandma Swan's recipes. If she'd wanted any, she'd be here now."

"It's your life, buddy," I said, pulling my family and my lasagna towards the stairs. When we were out of the visual range of the guys in the lounge area, I took Bella into my arms. For her to forgive me so completely for my impulsive behavior, my failure to keep my emotions under control, spoke volumes for how far we'd come since I'd been such an ass the year before. During the summer I'd spent with my family, Bella and I had seen a counselor who'd helped me see I truly hadn't worked through all the insecurities I was left with after the Jessica fiasco. Our relationship had never been stronger than it was at this point in time. The growth we'd experienced - I'd experienced – was monumental. I was certain we could withstand this punishment, not without some discomfort which I was now experiencing to my chagrin, but with Bella by my side, I was sure nothing would ever come between us again.

Arriving at my room, I quickly pulled Bella and Meagan inside, shutting the door behind them. I'd already shown my two girls off enough for one day. We were getting Meagan situated when, five minutes later, a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter at your own detriment," I called out.

"Come on, Edward…these books are heavy," Jasper called through the door. "Get decent 'cause I'm commin' in in thirty seconds." Bella crossed to the door and jerked it open, Jasper tumbling into the room, Emmett right at his heels.

"My God, Bella! Did you pack the kitchen sink?" Emmett bellowed. Heads popped out of rooms up and down the hallway.

"Keep it down!"

"I'm trying to sleep!"

"Do you know what time it is?"

Then…"Hey Cullen! What're you doing with baby stuff? Something about Rose we ought to know?"

"Nah, this stuff is for my girl, Meagan. What Rose doesn't know won't hurt her," Emmett said. He proceeded to dump all of Meagan's supplies in the middle of the floor and scooped her off of the bed. When she figured out who had her, the smile on her face lit the room.

"Aww, Emmett, we just got her settled down," Bella said as she was unpacking Meagan's bags. "Don't go and get her all excited."

"I can't help it if she missed her Uncle Emmett." Her cackle was heard across the room as Emmett blew a raspberry onto her clothed belly.

"So, this is Miss Meagan. Hi, Bella. May I?" Baker had pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered at my door. He was reaching to take Meagan from Emmett's hands.

"Of course, Adam," Bella said, motioning for him to go ahead and take Meagan. Emmett reluctantly gave her up. She seemed confused by Adam, but she quickly took to his silly faces.

"I'm the youngest in my family, so I have several nieces and nephews," Baker said to my questioning look.

"Hey, pretty girl. I can't believe you're still with him after that party." Bryant! The look on Bella's face told me she recognized the voice as well. She practically flew into my arms, dropping the jar of baby food she had been holding. "And you two have a baby this old? You must have already been knocked up when he cheated on you. Are you coming by the house tonight? You could be my special guest." She was clinging to me, her sobs as silent as the room had become.

"Bryant!" Emmett's voice rang out. "How dare you? I already warned you once for screwing around with Bella, and I won't warn you again! She doesn't deserve this!"

Suddenly, Bella's back stiffened, and she straightened her shoulders. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up at me, determination clear in her eyes. I nodded at her, and she stepped out from my shadow.

"Bryant?" she asked. "I seem to remember that name from one of the worst nights of my life. I've always tried to forgive and forget, but in your case, I don't think that's possible. In my heart, I know you're responsible for what happened that night, though I can't prove it. Despite your interference, Edward and I are together, and we have a healthy child, thank the Lord. Though he has to associate with you because you're both on this football team, I don't. You are not welcome in this room or in my life. Please leave and never speak to me again."

I think the fierceness of her statement threw Bryant for a loop. Stunned didn't come close to the look on his face as the guys standing in the doorway pushed him back and away.

"Don't worry, Cullen. We'll see to it he never approaches her again," one of them said. I nodded my thanks.

"So, this is your daughter?" another asked.

"Yeah. She's five months old, and her name is Meagan," I said.

"You were pregnant in high school? That must have been hard. My sister's going through that now," White said.

"Yeah, it was difficult, but she still graduated salutatorian," I said, pulling her back into my arms. "She's the most amazing woman in the world!" At that point, Meagan became fussy, and I held out my arms to take her from Baker. She willingly came into my arms, and the smile that lit her face warmed my heart. No, I'd never screw up things again! "Now, everybody out! I want some family time!"

"Yeah, you want your lasagna…" Jasper whispered to me. Bella's blush told me she overheard. When the room cleared and the door shut, she faced me.

"You told him?"

"Wellll, yeah?"

"Edward! Why would you tell him something like that? I thought you didn't kiss and tell!"

"It didn't really involve kissing, sweetheart."

"Semantics!"

"Yes, but did they get me out of trouble?"

"No!"

"Damn."

"No cussing in front of Meagan!"

"Darn."

"That's better. Now help me get this stuff situated."

"Yes, Ma'am."

After putting Meagan's supplies away, we lay her on the bed between us, and Bella grabbed her history book. Since we'd already registered for our classes, she'd been able to find out which books we'd need for each. We'd only be taking three classes this quarter, four if we counted our intro to the honors program, but it was only one hour per week. It seemed to be a ridiculously small amount after we'd taken four AP classes plus two others the previous year. However, UW considered ten hours a full load, and we were taking fifteen in addition to Bella caring for Meagan and my football. She began reading aloud as I played with Meagan. When she came to a breaking point, we discussed what she'd read. As strange as it may have seemed to anyone else, it was really good to be back in our routine.

An hour later, Meagan was ready to eat, and we were ready for a break. Bella held her while I tried my hand at some green beans, not her favorite. She did love Daddy's version of the airplane that swooped and dived for her mouth when she laughed, though. After cleaning up my princess, both ends, I handed her to Bella to nurse. I was certain there would never be anything on earth more dear to me than watching my beloved feed my daughter, unless it was one day her feeding my son, not that I would appreciate a son over my precious daughter. No, I was sure that whatever child of mine she was feeding at the time would take precedence. It was a feeling I hoped to test one day.

A/N - I'm so sorry to have to give you the second A/N, but I need to let you know there won't be an update next week. I'll be on a much needed vacation with my extended family for the entire week. There's no way I'll be allowed to participate in Ffn while I'm with them...my daughter will see to it. She's already told me as much. That week belongs to my RL family - per her. I'm sorry for the delay, but she's right. Next week, they do take precedence. Best wishes to everybody for a safe and happy Spring Break!

Tammy


	9. Chapter 9

Stephenie Meyers owns all things _Twilight_. No copyright infringement is intended.

Undying Love

Chapter 9

When Monday morning arrived, I got up when Jasper did. Seeing the rest of the team leave for practice was like a knife in the gut. The reality of my situation hadn't really sunk in during the weekend I'd spent with my girls. In fact, it was a really good weekend. Meagan, Bella and I had a great time, but now that the team was going to practice, without me, I realized what a distinct disadvantage I was at. As the last one left the building, I turned back to the stairs. It was only four flights, but they would have to do.

Beginning with each step, I ran from the first floor to the fourth, then back down. Next, I skipped a step, then two, before starting over with each step again. After thirty minutes, my thighs were beginning to get a good burn. I ran the stairs another thirty just for good measure before I allowed myself a fifteen minute break for some much needed water. Then I began with morning calisthenics and stretches.

Twenty minutes later, I was standing in the doorway of the athletic dorm, waiting for someone to come by. I was finally rewarded a few minutes later. A fit looking jogger was exactly what I was looking for.

"Excuse me," I called out, interrupting his run.

"Yeah?" he answered, jogging over.

"How would you like to make twenty dollars an hour for the next three to four hours?"

"What would I have to do?"

"Chase footballs."

"You serious?"

"Yep. And I'd be willing to pay four more of your friends the same. They'd have to bring the footballs, though. I only have one."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. I need to throw, and I'm confined to the dorm. I can't leave for the next week."

"Show me the money up front."

"Okay. Are you gonna call your friends?"

"After I see the money." I sprinted back up to my room and grabbed four hundred dollars from my stash. I figured they could determine how to divide it up when they were finished. That amount would give me four hours of a work-out. Bella and Meagan would probably be here by that time anyway.

After Mike - wouldn't you know that would be his name - called his friends, I started throwing balls with him until my girls arrived. Most of them weren't too bad, catching several of the passes I threw. By the time Bella turned into the parking lot, they had worked up quite the sweat and were clamoring for a break. Calling them all in, I tossed each a bottled water while I scoped Bella's assets. Unfortunately, as my employees for the week took their break, their eyes followed mine, and they, too focused on Bella's wonderful ass.

"That's one fine hot momma!" Mike said. "I wonder what she's doing here?"

"That's how I'd like to take her…bent over just like that," Andrew said. It was all I could do not to rearrange his teeth.

"Yeah, that fine brown hair…perfect for pulling, making her scream," Nathan said. My breath was coming out in growls, enough to get their attention.

"What? You want some of that? I'm sure you could tap it – you know, football player and all," Mike said. That was when Bella straightened from the backseat, Meagan on her hip.

"Aww fuck! She's used. She's got a kid. Some fucker's already tapped it," Nathan said.

Bella's eyes met mine in that instant, and she could tell I was about to blow my top. The corners of her lips lifted ever so slightly, and she quickened her step.

"You're right. Some fucker did. I'm standing right here, and she's more exceptional than your wildest dreams."

As she reached the front door, the guys standing in her way parted, allowing her passage.

"Hey baby. Did you have a good night?" I asked, taking her into my arms.

"Never. Not without you holding me."

"How did Meagan do last night?"

"She missed you terribly."

"Well, I missed both my girls. Why don't you make her a palate over there. I won't be done here for another couple of hours, then we'll go upstairs."

"I brought our history. You wanna pick up where we left off?"

"Sure, sounds good. I can do that while I throw." As she turned to move Meagan where I'd indicated, the back of her shirt lifted slightly.

"Bella, wait a sec. Come here, baby." I turned her so the others couldn't see what I was looking at as I lifted the garment. Staring back at me was an angry, dark blue area right over her hip about the size of a two by four. "What happened, baby? This wasn't here last night." She looked over her shoulder and shrugged.

"I really don't know. I saw it in the shower this morning. The only thing I can think of is that I ran into the door frame last night when I was trying to get to Meagan before Ali woke up. I didn't want to wake her, so I didn't turn on any lights. I'm still not used to the new apartment."

"My God, Bella," I rubbed my hand over the bruise, "You must have nearly knocked yourself into next year to have bruised that badly."

"No, I barely bumped it."

"Hmmm, it looks so bad. Does it hurt?" I leaned over and kissed the spot, my hands pulling her body into mine.

"Not too badly. Mainly when Meagan bumps it." As she connected with my body, she turned in my arms.

Reaching up on her tip-toes, she whispered in my ear, "What had you so angry a second ago?"

"Nothing important. I let my insecurities get the best of me. I'm sorry." Her raised eyebrow inquired further. I pulled her across the room and took Meagan from her arms. As she began laying Meagan's quilt on the floor I began to explain. "Those guys were coveting something that's clearly mine. I forgot that for a second and allowed my jealousy to take over."

"They were looking at my ass," she clarified.

"Yeah," I grinned.

"Now you know how I felt when those _freshmen_ ogled you every day last year. Baby, you turn heads everywhere you go." I started to protest, but she placed her finger over my lips. "You don't see yourself clearly, sweetheart. I'm just stating a fact. While we were in Disney, Alice, Rose and I watched as girl after girl gave themselves whiplash when you three walked by. As mom would've said, you're a stud, Edward."

"Bella," I began, but she wasn't finished, not by a long shot.

"No, Edward. You're six feet four inches of sculpted man. You've got the face of Adonis, and your body is more desirable than all of the Greek gods put together. I'm never going to be good enough to be on your arm…" That was when I put my finger over her lips.

"Bella, enough of that. You're the goddess. You're the one who doesn't see yourself clearly. If you'd heard what those guys were saying about you, maybe you'd understand. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, and you know that. I've broken your trust and abused our relationship. All I can say is no matter what comes our way, I'm yours. Every cell, every atom of my existence belongs to you." I wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You're so sappy," she whispered as she leaned into my arms.

"Forever. I'll love you forever. I want to show you off, you and Meagan. The two of you are my life."

"Doesn't Coach Spears want to keep Meagan out of the spotlight?"

"I don't care. I'm not ashamed of her. She's our daughter, not a mistake. We're married, and we were married when she was conceived. I really don't care what anyone else thinks about our family."

"Won't that bring up more questions than we're prepared to answer?"

"Like why we were already married at seventeen?" I asked laying my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, like that."

"Probably. What would you want the answer to be?"

"I don't know. The truth, or at least the partial truth?"

"You mean say we lost our first child?"

"Yeah."

"Works for me. Will the memories be too difficult for you?" I knew when the topic came up last year, she spiraled into a depression which had lasted months.

"I don't think so. I think the counseling helped me deal with losing Victoria finally. I don't think I'd ever come to grips with everything that happened any more than you did. When we visited her grave this time, I didn't feel the utter hopelessness and void I've felt in the past."

"That's good, sweetheart. How 'bout we talk more later? I need to get back to it before I cool off too much." She kissed me soundly before pushing off my lap.

"Go."

She pulled me to my feet - well she held my hands as I stood. I couldn't help kissing her again before I walked to the door and grabbed the first ball I came to.

"Time's up. Let's get back to it." The hired hands groaned as they got to their feet and headed to the outlying area.

Two hours later Bella decided I'd thrown enough for the day. It was time for Meagan to eat, and she had no intention of feeding her in the lobby. It was a sentiment I agreed with hands down.

After paying the guys and establishing a time to meet them the next morning, I carried Meagan and her things up the stairs, taking the chance to admire the ass the others had so willing gaped at. I might even have fondled it a little.

"Hands off the goods."

"But Bella…"

"You're setting a bad example for your daughter."

"She's not paying attention."

"Would you want her to allow some teenaged football player to grope her bottom in some dorm stairwell?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, why would I be any different?"

"I'm not just any teenaged football player! I'm your husband!"

"You weren't when you got me pregnant the first time. You were the high school quarterback."

"Technicality!"

"Really? What if she decides to date the high school quarterback?"

"She's not dating until she's thirty. That'd be illegal. Meagan isn't gonna do anything illegal."

"Like her father hasn't ever done anything illegal?"

"Bella, please…." I fell back against the stairwell and sighed. Running a hand through my hair I sank down to the step I was standing on. After going another step, Bella realized I wasn't following her and turned to face me.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Are you angry?"

"No. I was just sparring with you. Why?" She walked back down to sit beside me. I guess the look in my eyes told her something because she placed her hand on my knee. I looked her straight in the eye when I answered.

"Bella, I know I screwed up with you last year, a lot. As a matter of fact, I've done more to hurt you, to ruin the relationship we built, the love you have for me…my God, Bella…," I palmed my face. I felt her lift Meagan out of my lap. "After everything I've done, the drinking…I abandoned you, not to mention what I did...," I choked up.

"Don't Edward. Why now?"

"Emmett brought it up. He wanted to know what happened that night, why you left crying. Bella, I'm so sorry. I was so wrong about so much."

"First, it's none of Emmett's business, and second we've been through all that. It happened. It's over. We've talked it through, and I've forgiven everything. Yeah, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been drinking, and you've promised me you won't do that again, right?" I nodded. "So neither of us has anything to worry about. I don't drink and neither do you. Nobody can ever come between the two of us again. Now, please, let this go. Nothing good can come from dwelling on it. It's over." I nodded again. She handed me Meagan and stood, and then she extended her hand to assist me up. Grinning, I gave her my hand as I stood, taking her offered hand to my lips.

"When did you get so smart?"

"It must have been last night, though I didn't stay at a Holiday Inn Express."

I could only laugh at her attempt to bring levity into such a heavy topic. I knew we had worked through our problems during the summer, but the guilt I carried would be with me the rest of my life. I didn't deserve her forgiveness, but our counselor explained to us that was the nature of true love.

We climbed the rest of the stairs hand-in-hand. After feeding Meagan and putting her down for a nap, Bella and I cuddled next to her. It had been an emotional morning, and I needed to feel my wife next to me, her heart beating under our joined hands. As she lay in my arms, I felt her breathing slowly even out. I knew she had fallen asleep, and I watched as her eyes fluttered with her dreaming. I could only pray it was a peaceful dream after the stress I'd caused her this morning.

BPOV

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, I opened my eyes to find myself lying on Edward's chest, him asleep on the edge of the bed. Meagan was still sleeping on the other side, having not moved an inch from where I'd lay her down thirty minutes prior, the pillows still in place to prevent her from rolling off the side. Knowing time was limited, I jotted a quick note to let Edward know I was leaving for a little while and slipped from the room careful not to wake either. I made my way to Emmett's room as quickly as I could. He answered after only one knock.

"Bella? What are you doing here? Where's Edward?" he asked.

"He's with Meagan. I wanted to talk to you. Alone." He motioned me inside and shut the door.

"What's up?"

"You've always been like a big brother to me, Emmett. Something's been bothering me, and I really need someone to talk to…." I dragged my sentence out waiting for him to fall for my bait.

"You can talk to me about anything, Bella. You know that. Is something going on between you and Edward? Is everything okay?" Hook, line, and sinker.

"It's just…I don't know how to even start…"

"Bella? Come on, sweetheart. What's wrong? You're scaring me. What's happened? Has Edward hurt you in some way? I'll kill him!"

"No! God no, Emmett! He'd never hurt me! Something happened, Emmett, and I don't know how to tell him…" He took my hand in his.

"What happened, Bella? Just take it slow. Start at the beginning. You can tell me anything. I'll never judge." I took a deep breath as if I was about to bare my soul.

"It was at a party…an after game party. Jasper and Ali and Edward and I went. There were a lot of people there, a lot of people from the other team I guess. Several people I didn't know." I paused and took a deep breath, and he squeezed my hand. I tried to think of something to make my eyes tear up. It wasn't hard. All I had to do was think of the actual party and what really happened. It still hurt even though I knew in my heart of hearts Edward wasn't responsible. The tears weren't really very far away.

"Go on."

"Anyway, you know I never drink anything but water or soft drinks." He nodded. "Well, I guess I must have put my Coke down while Edward and I danced, 'cause…oh God!" The tears were falling for real now.

"Bella?"

"Oh, Emmett. Never mind. Forget I said anything." I went to get up and leave when he pulled me back down.

"Bella. What happened? This has you so upset. Tell me. Did something happen to you?" He was clenching his other fist, the one he wasn't holding my hand with. I nodded. "What happened?" he whispered.

"Someone put something in my Coke. Edward went to the restroom, and the next thing I knew, I was in a bedroom with someone I didn't know. He had me undressed, and…." At that point Emmett jumped out of his chair.

"Oh my God! Bella! And Edward doesn't know?" I shook my head _No_.

"I can't tell him. I betrayed him, Emmett. He'll never forgive me."

"Bella, it wasn't your fault. You were drugged. You were raped. Did you call the police? Tell Charlie?"

"No. I couldn't. People would blame me. Don't you see?"

"Bella, where did you even get that ridiculous idea? That could never happen!"

I straightened my shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"From you Emmett."

"What?"

"That's what you told Edward when he told you the same story, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"When he told you he was drugged at that frat party and was caught in a compromising position with that skank, didn't you say it was his fault? He was responsible for what happened?"

"You mean you made it up?"

"No. I just changed the circumstances. It didn't happen to me. It happened to my husband. He was no more responsible for what happened to him than I would have been if it had happened to me, and I think you were the biggest asswipe in the world for making him feel like dirt. I just had to talk him down, again, for something that wasn't his fault. We spent the entire summer in counseling to work through this, and you had to bring it back to the forefront of his mind, now, when he needs to be worried about football! I expected more from you! I've never been more disappointed in you in my life!" He looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't even talk to me! I'm so angry at you right now, I can't see straight! You don't owe me the apology. You owe it to Edward. Good-bye, Emmett." I stormed out of his room, and once in the hallway, I fell to the floor. It was only then I allowed the tears to fall completely.

Once I'd cried my fill, I made my way back to Edward's room and let myself in. Luckily, neither of them had moved a muscle. As easily as I could, I slipped back into my lover's arms. There was no place I'd rather be.

EPOV

It was the best sleep I'd had in ages. Glancing at my cell on my night stand, I realized I'd only been asleep for an hour, but the sleep had been restorative. I tried not to move very much so I wouldn't disturb Bella or Meagan, both of them still dozing. That time didn't last very long, though, five minutes tops before Meagan started squirming. Removing myself from Bella's grasp proved impossible without waking her. As she stretched, I walked around the bed and picked up my baby. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor when I passed my desk. With Meagan in my arms, I stooped to pick it up noticing at once it was in Bella's handwriting. _She'd be right back? _

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" I moved across the room to the small window.

"Sure."

"Where'd you go?" My question was met with silence, her gaze anywhere but my eyes. After what seemed like a lifetime, my imagination covering every scenario I could come up with, each worse than the last, her small voice finally broke through.

"To talk to Emmett."

"Why?"

"Because when anyone causes my husband pain, it's my job to put an end to it…to set them straight."

"You didn't have to do that. Like you said earlier, it's over."

"It is now." She sighed then walked up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist. "Why didn't you tell me when Emmett started all that shit with you? It's obviously been bothering you before today."

"And bring the worst time of our lives back to the forefront of your mind? Why would I willingly do that, Bella?"

"Because we're a team? Because our counselor explained to us that open communication was vital for us to continue to develop our relationship?" She paused for a prolonged moment, and then she dove in again. "Edward, don't take this the wrong way, but I really think we need to continue with our counseling." I felt my shoulders slump. I had thought we were doing so well, but obviously my Bella had a different opinion.

"Of course. If you think we need to, I'll do anything to keep us together."

"Edward! I told you not to take it the wrong way! I love you more than life, and I know you love Meagan and me the same. It's just I know you told Coach Spears about Jessica and what happened, and if he's right and you're about to become a nationally known name, it's only a matter of time before all that becomes public knowledge. I don't know about you, but I think I could use a little help dealing with all that." Again, she was right. My Bella was only looking out for my well-being, as usual. Why I couldn't be more like her confounded me. She was the most perfect person on the planet, and I hurt her more deeply than anyone else ever had.

"I'll call Dad and see if he can recommend someone."

"No offense to Carlisle, but why don't you let me call Dr. Coop and let her recommend someone. I'm sure she has some contacts here who can help us."

"Sure. That works for me."

"Great. I'll give her a call in the morning."

Taking her in my other arm, I planted a wet one on her cheek. After wiping it off/in, whichever the case may have been, she wrapped me in her petite arms. While I'd continued to grow both in height and bulk, she'd seemed to peak our junior year. While still taller than Alice – there weren't many who weren't – she was now two inches shy of a full foot shorter than me, and with me still growing, I was sure that two inches would be shattered by the end of the year.

Placing Meagan in the Port-A-Play, I led Bella to the bed. The one good thing about being confined to the dorm during practice was I was certain we wouldn't be interrupted. As I slowly removed my wife's clothing, I began to notice small bruises other places on her body, mainly places where she carried Meagan, places where Meagan would inadvertently kick her while swinging her legs – her hips or her stomach. I gently kissed each of them as I worked my way down her body, trying to examine her more closely without letting on what I was doing. I kept my caresses light, both to stimulate her and not to hurt her as I assumed she was sore. It wasn't long before she was begging for more, and I did my best to accommodate her without hurting her.

As we lay sated in each other's arms, I felt complete. My daughter was talking to herself across the room, making consonant sounds now. The cooing I loved so much had begun to morph into babbling according to the baby books both Bella and I had read. She was developing so quickly, and the true mark of intelligence was the early development of speech. Meagan was doing so well! She was already saying, "Da-da" at five months old – a seven to eight month skill according to the books. Bella was jealous, but also, according to the books, it was easier to make the "da-da" sound because the "ma-ma" sound required her to put her lips together where the "da-da" sound didn't. Human Development 101. She was also sitting – at least tripoding where she used a hand to prop her up, and she could get up on her hands and knees, though she could only scoot backwards. Those were six month skills. These were the things I thought about while I held my sleeping wife close to my heart – how perfect my life was at this moment in time.

Unfortunately perfection could only last so long. Five o'clock had to come to my time zone, and practice had to end for the team which enveloped the dorm like the plagues on Egypt. At least Jasper had the wherewithal to knock before entering our room.

"A minute," I called out as I shook Bella awake. She had been sleeping so soundly she seemed confused as she woke. I held her closely as she realized where she was, and then I stepped out of the bed to gather our clothes. I heard several people question Jasper as to why he was waiting in the hallway, but he never gave us away. Truer friends are impossible to find. Once dressed, I opened the door and thanked him for waiting. Nodding, he entered the room and went straight to Meagan. "How was practice?"

"Pickett acted like he had the golden goose. He was one smug sum' bitch, wearing purple and shit."

"How'd he do?"

"Only connected on about sixty percent. You really don't have anything to worry about, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

The remainder of the week was basically the same, the only difference being the subjects we studied. During the morning while I threw, Bella read our history out loud. However, during the afternoon we worked on Calculus, and in the evenings we started organic chemistry.

When the week ended, I hated to admit it was the best punishment I'd ever received. Bella had spoiled me rotten, and when Monday morning rolled around and I had to leave with the team, the emptiness I felt was almost overwhelming. As I joined in with the morning calisthenics and run, my mind kept returning to Bella and her soothing touch as we spent the week together. Knowing we'd see each other as soon as practice was over wasn't enough to keep my mind on the field during the exercise period, though the "welcome back" 's of my varied teammates helped immensely. Most of them seemed delighted when Coach Fields tossed me the purple shirt as scrimmage started, however Hunter and his crew appeared less than happy about that turn of events. They joined Pickett on the sidelines and seemed to have some words as they glared my way when I took the field under center and called the first play, then the next, and the next.

By the end of the morning, it had become evident to the team that Coach Fields had no intention of substituting my position. Though I'd missed an entire week of practice, I threw for over ninety-five percent, most of the incompletions being the fault of the receiver.

After our pre-lunch run, several players asked us to join them for lunch. I sat down with White.

"I swear, if you get your hands on me, you'll kill me. There were several close calls today," I said to him.

"Nah. I back off with you. According to Big Cullen, you're gonna take us to the National Championships, and after seeing you at work, I believe him. Wouldn't wanna hurt our chances at that ring," White said, a smile gracing his lips. I couldn't help the grimace that came with the nickname.

"Then I can't wait to see you going all out."

"Three weeks, man – three weeks. Are you really in the Honors College?" I glared at Jasper before answering.

"Yeah, my wife and I both are."

"What's your major?"

"Physiology."

"What's that?"

"The way the body functions. We're actually pre-med."

"You're not going pro?"

"Not planning on it. I love the game, but it's not my life. I've got a wife and a daughter, and I need to take care of them."

"Can I ask how high school was with your girlfriend pregnant?" I hung my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No. It's not that. Bella wasn't my girlfriend. She was already my wife. We were married when we were fifteen, when I got her pregnant the first time." His shocked look mirrored the others at our table. "Victoria was stillborn. It wasn't so bad the second time, but the first time was pretty awful. People stared and talked about Bella behind her back. We were part of the popular clique so a lot of people had our backs so to say. We had my family's support, but her father was pissed, and she moved in with me. We also had our teachers' support. In fact, I don't think we would have made it through the whole thing if we didn't have their help. Bella was really sick with Meagan, and she had to be hospitalized twice, yet she still graduated salutatorian."

"So, you were a sophomore the first time?"

"Yeah."

"My sister's a junior."

"I'm sorry. Is the guy sticking with her?"

"Yeah. They've been dating for two years. He plays football and runs track. He offered to quit sports and get an afterschool job, but it's his way out…he'll get a full ride. Even I can't see him quitting, and I'm mad as hell at him."

"That's a mature attitude."

"I've been working on not killing him."

"It's not easy when someone defiles your baby sister," Emmett said, glaring at Jasper. White missed the look, but Jasper didn't.

"It's also hard to hear about each sexual encounter your big sister's had since she lost her virginity when she was fifteen years old," Jasper said, his voice hard, his eyes fixed on Emmett's. This time nobody at the table missed the look.

"Emmett, you have another week to spend in the dorm. Jasper, at this point, you're free to come and go as you wish. If you two want to continue this conversation, I'd suggest you take it back to our room. Otherwise, don't say I didn't warn you," I said, looking at both of them. "However, Bella and I are tired of the fighting, and we have no qualms answering the question Uncle George asked us when I had to tell him we were expecting the first time. At the time I told him I didn't know the answer, and I wouldn't tell him if I did as it wasn't my business. However, that was the only time I've ever lied to Uncle George because I did know the answer to the question. The answer to the question was, 'Yes, you, Emmett and Alice, were both having sex at the time.' Do you think he'd still care?"

The paleness that washed over both Emmett and Jasper's faces told me the answer to my question. They knew Uncle George would care. Though he knew they were having sex at this point in their lives, he was certain they'd abstained until after high school ended. Finding out otherwise wouldn't bode well for either couple.

"Please don't," Emmett said.

"It's over," Jasper said.

"Then shake hands and play nice," I said, ending the conversation. Their handshake didn't affect the paleness from which they hadn't recovered.

"Wow! You don't play fair," White said. "This Uncle George sounds fierce."

"I was more afraid to tell him Bella was pregnant than I was to tell her father, and he beat the shit out of me," I laughed. Looking at my watch, I gathered my tray and stood.

"Where you going?" White asked.

"To watch film," I said as I left the table. I made my way to the field house film room and grabbed last year's game film versus Ohio State. I was halfway through the first quarter when I heard the team begin to come in, so I joined them. Back to the grind.


	10. Chapter 10

Stephenie Meyers owns all things _Twilight_. No copyright infringement is intended.

Undying Love

Chapter 10

Three weeks later, hours of film watched and re-watched, miles run, hours of scrimmage, and finally the day arrived. August 30th, 2003. I would start at quarterback for the Huskies only nine hours from now. I made my way out of the dorm and went for my morning run coincidentally ending up at our apartment. Slipping in, I showered before entering my bedroom. Neither of my girls was awake at this ungodly hour, so I joined Bella in bed, wrapping my arms around her. There was no way I could sleep, but I could always find peace with her close to me.

Groaning in her sleep, she turned to pull me closer. I took a deep breath. Her essence calmed me, though I didn't know I needed calming. After all, I'd started at quarterback every game for the past three years. Why would this game be any different? _Only the thousands of spectators_ I answered myself. No, I'd had at least several hundred spectators at each state championship game for the past three years. This shouldn't be such a big change from that. The game wouldn't even be televised, and each of the state championships was.

"Worried?" her voice cut through the silence.

"We'll win."

"That's not what I asked."

"No, I'm not worried."

"Wrong verb, then. Scared?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. I could never lie to my wife, even when it made me uncomfortable admitting to myself my insecurities about the game.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"It's a big step. You're the one they're hanging their future hopes on, and they haven't been subtle about letting you know exactly that."

"Maybe."

"You'll do fine. Win or lose, you've got Meagan and me right there cheering you on."

"Meagan's only five months old. She doesn't know how to cheer, yet."

"She'll say, "Da-da" over and over all afternoon. If that's not cheering, I don't know what is, and she'll be six months old in five days."

"Touché. You've got her well baby appointment?"

"Yeah. It's at twelve fifteen on the fourth with a Dr. Spivey. Dr. Henderson highly recommends her. Do you think you'll be able to make it?"

"It's during our lunch hour. It'll be cutting it close, but I'll do my best. I have to be back by one, though."

We did nothing but talk until Meagan woke, then we had family time, just the three of us until it was time for me to leave. The team had to be assembled at the field house at seven in order to leave for the airport. Bella and I had discussed her seeing me off, but we both felt it would draw unnecessary attention to our situation, so we decided that our good-bye would be here. Now that the time was upon us, however, I was beginning to believe we'd made the wrong decision.

"I don't want to leave you…" I whispered.

"You have to go. Jazz is outside, and he's already been waiting five minutes. You're gonna be late."

"One more kiss?"

"One more'll turn into two more, then three." I shrugged. She was right. She reached past me and opened the door. "Go." I pecked Meagan on the cheek and then kissed her again. Trailing my fingers along hers, I turned and made my way to Emmett's jeep. As we drove through the apartment complex, we met our parents making their way to the apartment. A wave and a smile from my mom let me know my family would take care of my wife and my child while I was away.

Each of our parents had season tickets as well as tickets for any bowl game we'd attend compliments of Bella and me. They also had first class tickets for all of the away games. I wouldn't have Bella and Meagan flying commercial, and I wanted her to have her family with her. Unfortunately, their flight would be later than ours. Mom and Dad had offered to take Meagan during the games to allow Bella to sit with the student section, to allow her to be a college student at least during the games, but she'd graciously declined and had chosen to sit with the family instead. She missed Charlie tremendously, and his presence at the games, along with that of my parents, in her opinion, was a blessing. In true Alice fashion, she, too, decided to tag along with Bella, which, according to Jasper, was a giant relief to him. She wouldn't be alone in the student section with her mouth and a "whole bunch of drunk assholes."

We arrived at the field house with minutes to spare, the coaches sending glares our way. Because Jasper was still my leading receiver, Coach Spears had made a daring decision not to red shirt him. He would be playing as a true freshman, an almost unheard of feat.

When we left the field house and loaded the busses, I noticed the highway patrol cars for the first time. We would be going first class. Sure enough, as the busses pulled out, the lights and sirens led the way to the airport. As we deboarded the busses, airport security made sure we weren't disturbed and led us through security in a special lane set aside for the team. We were escorted to our gate and allowed to immediately board the waiting plane which was given immediate clearance to get in line for take-off. What a send-off!

Our seating on the plane was by position, our coaches not allowing any time to pass when they could drill us further. Coach Fields spent all of the flight time with Pickett and me, going over the Buckeyes' passing and rushing defense for the umpteenth time. By the time the plane had landed, I was in the zone. It was going on eleven o'clock, and the game wasn't until two. Airport security again escorted us through the terminal to waiting busses which drove us in a highway patrol convoy directly to the stadium.

News crews were already there though this game wouldn't be televised. All games had highlight reels, I realized. I wondered if any of ours would make national news. Making our way to the opponent's locker room, I absorbed my surroundings. It was really no different from Husky stadium. The only difference was the color of the paint on the walls. I wasn't partial to color – unless it was the color of the dress against Bella's skin, or even sometimes what color Meagan wore. No, the color of the walls in a stadium wouldn't distract me from the task at hand.

As the team managers unloaded all of our equipment including our uniforms and pads, I made my way out of the inner workings of the stadium and onto the field. It was my custom before each game to walk the field. From outside in, I looked for any inconsistencies, any idiosyncrasies that would affect my game. Finding none, I walked back towards the locker room.

"What the hell were you doing out there, Cullen?" Coach Spears stopped me halfway back.

"Walking?"

"Why?"

"I don't really know how to explain it. I've done it before every game I've started in, and I've never lost. Sometimes I've found holes to avoid, others ridges. Sometimes, like today, I didn't find anything, but it's something I do."

"Well, I'll be damned. You've turned out to be one of the strangest players I've ever encountered."

"Then you won't think this is weird." He looked at me with slanted eyes.

"Do I even want to know?"

"I have to find Bella before I can take the field. I have to know she's all right." He squeezed his eyes shut before he uttered a sound.

"How are you going to do that with a stadium this big?"

"She'll meet me at the edge of the bench at away games and show me where they're sitting. I know where they'll be at home games."

"Fine." He couldn't hide the frustration in his voice. "Get dressed out."

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh, and Cullen?"

"Sir?"

"Will your daughter be at the game?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay."

I made my way to the locker room and prepared myself to warm up. Pre-game was the same no matter where you played - calisthenics followed by drills. As the other team took the field to begin their warm-up, I began to recognize the players I'd seen in my study of the film. I hung back as our team vacated the field watching the numbers run through their maneuvers - nothing new as far as I could see.

"You haven't changed, I see." I recognized Emmett's voice as his hand landed on my shoulder pads. "Coach is looking for you." Turning I followed him down the passage towards our locker room. Right before entering, he pulled me to a stop. "Look, Edward, I wanted to tell you something before we went in…I know I've said I expect you to take us to the Championships…yeah, just…I want you to know that no matter what happens today, win or lose, it doesn't matter. It's just football, and…I mean…well, you know…."

"What Em?"

"You know…"

"Yeah, Em. I know. You don't have to say anything."

"Okay."

"Let's get in there."

"Wait. Damn it! Yeah, I do have to say it…I love you. This…what's happening here today…it doesn't matter. You're my cousin – my family. I've said some awful things to you, but Bella explained…well, she sure set my ass straight about everything. I'm sorry, Edward."

"I love you, too, Em. Now, let's kick some ass!" I followed him into the room and sat on the bench next to Jasper as Coach Spears called us to order. If you've heard one inspirational speech, you've heard them all. Coach Spears wasn't original in any way. When his droning was complete, we gathered at the doorway, seniors in the lead. This trip to the field was no different to me than others I'd made. This field would soon belong to me as well.

Gathered next to my football family, I made my way through the cheerleaders and band to the sidelines where I immediately began my search for my heart. It took all of thirty seconds before the connection was made, and I could breathe again, my heart accelerating past normal into a rhythm only the two of us shared. She was stunning in the Husky jersey with my number on her chest. Blowing me a kiss, I watched as she turned and walked into the stands, my eyes never leaving her body until I found where she was seated. As my eyes met hers again, the smile that graced her lips was for me only. It was the same smile she gave me on our wedding day and after the birth of Meagan. I knew that smile. I returned it in kind, telling her she was the most important person in the world to me.

A sigh to my side told me Jasper had found Alice and was living the same reality. However, it was time to focus on the here and now. We had a football game to win. I broke eye contact, though our hearts would remain connected throughout the game. Touching Jasper on the shoulder, he turned his gaze to me. Together, we walked to the bench and grabbed a ball. While the captains took care of the formalities, we began to throw on the sidelines. It was new, not being a team captain.

Three minutes later, the coin toss was complete, and we would have possession first. As I walked to Coach Fields, I took pleasure in the look on the opposing Defensive Coach's face. Their scouting was obviously incomplete.

"You do know what happens when you assume?" Coach Fields said as I put my helmet on. Yeah, I knew. Being that Pickett was returning this year, they'd obviously prepared for him to start. Surprise! After the kickoff was returned to the thirty-seven, I took my place under center. Game on!

My first play as the Husky quarterback was a forty yard completion to Jasper for our first touchdown of the season. The defense was all over the place…just not covering Jasper. As I made my way back to the sideline, I found my family in the stands. I could swear I could hear each voice among the thousands who were cheering, Bella's the loudest. As my eyes met hers, she lifted Meagan so I could also see her. Mom was taking her little hands and clapping them together to make her applaud her father. As I raised my hand to acknowledge them, my eyes roamed the row that consisted of my family. To my shock, a familiar face appeared next to my father. As I stepped off the field, I grabbed Jasper and pointed him out. There, cheering us on, was the man who had prepared me for this day. Coach Davis was in the stands. I felt the other players as they brushed past me coming off the field, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. My mentor had flown all the way to Ohio for my first game. My second father was in attendance.

"What's up, man?" Chambers, one of the wide receivers asked as he turned to watch the defense take the field. I guess my frozen state was attracting some notice. He followed my gaze.

"Nothing." I shook my head to clear it. I moved to the quarterback area to speak with Coach Fields as their offense began their first possession.

Unfortunately, our defense didn't do as well as I would have liked. White seemed to be the only one on. While he came close to sacking the quarterback on several plays, they seemed to eat up the field like a child looking for a golden ticket in a room full of Willy Wonka Bars. Only a fumble on the ten yard line saved us from their own touchdown during their first possession.

My turn again. This time, Jasper had cover, though it wasn't the best in the world. I varied my game between passing and handing off, gaining yardage on most plays, getting across midfield after only seven. Unfortunately, that's where our luck ran out. On the next play, Williams lost the ball when his knees were cut out from under him by the free safety as he made a run for the goal. Luckily he walked away, but the result was their ball on the fourteen. Their next possession out-paced our defense resulting in a tied score at the end of the first quarter.

Although the second quarter was a lot of give and take, our ball, then theirs, neither team was able to score. It seemed every time I managed to enter the red zone, something went wrong – either a fumble or a loss of yardage on a carry would lose us the ball at a critical time. Frustrated and with only thirteen seconds left in the half and thirty-seven yards to go, I entered the huddle and called the play Coach Fields had sent in. As I lined up under center, the defense read blitz all the way. As my center hiked the ball, Jasper ran a pole side route flanked by the strong safety. Reading his coverage perfectly, Jasper was able to easily side step him and as the last second ticked off the half, caught the pass I'd released three seconds earlier. Two steps later, we had our second touchdown of the day.

I looked towards Bella as I ran off the field for halftime. Time was short, and there was much work to do before we took the field again for the second half. Coach Spears' speech as we entered the locker room was succinct. We had better shape up or next week would be hell. Then he dismissed us to our specialty coaches.

Despite being up by seven, Coach Fields found several things to criticize about my performance. Though I was seventeen for seventeen passing, hadn't fumbled, and was running the plays he sent in, the fact we weren't leading by a bigger margin was somehow my responsibility. I calmly listened to him explain his reasoning knowing I had done my best.

When Coach Spears called us back together at the end of halftime, he challenged us to improve our performance by informing us that if we didn't, we'd be running laps when we returned to UW. Truthfully, my opinion now differed. I realized I hadn't heard all types of motivational speeches. Coach Spears had just given me my first motivational speech consisting of a threat. As I walked down the hallway leading to the field, I realized I could adapt his form of motivational speech…I could use it when Meagan went on her first date…at thirty…threaten the man to be good to her…maybe borrow Charlie's gun….

"Hey, why you smiling after that speech?" Jasper asked.

"Huh?"

"You got a shit-eating grin on your face. What you thinkin' about?"

"You really don't wanna know."

Because we began the game on offense, the Buckeyes would take the field for the beginning of the second half. As our defense took the field, I saw a new determination in their eyes. While they held three downs and out, I took the opportunity to approach each of my offensive linemen, thanking them for the job well done during the first half. Not one scarlet jersey had come near me due to their diligence.

As we changed positions for our first huddle of the second half, I could read a new energy in the line. They were pumped, and I knew we were unstoppable. A touchdown on this play was exactly what our team needed to keep the momentum going, and I planned to give it to them. I just hoped it didn't cost me my career.

"Okay guys, here's what we're gonna do. I wanna repeat the same play we started the game with. They'll never be expecting it. Purple 11, pole side to Hale – Brooks, you and Sampson are gonna have to provide some kick ass coverage for him. They know what he can do now, but I know what you two are capable of as well."

Grins met my eyes as we broke the huddle, and when I lined up to take the snap, I knew when everything clicked. We were a team in more than name only. The men on the offensive line would protect me with all they had, while the backfield and the wide receivers would give their all to follow my commands. I was the offensive leader on that field.

As I called the signals we all knew instinctively, the well oiled machine functioned perfectly. Brooks and Sampson blocked for Jasper who made his way downfield unscathed. I felt the ball leave my fingertips, a perfect spiral, no defensive player within four yards of me. I was able to watch as the pass landed squarely on Jasper's number, home for the count, and he practically flew untouched over the goal line for another six points. The roar of the purple and gold side of the stadium never ceased, even when our point after team took the field to make the score 21-7.

The celebration on the sideline had to be subdued compared to that in the stands. We wouldn't want an unsportsmanlike conduct penalty, after all. However, the team was celebrating in its own way. The shoulder pad strikes were still continuing – a way football players had congratulated each other since time immemorial. Only I saw the look on Coach Field's face. Well, maybe Pickett was watching as well as evidenced by the smirk he was sporting. Taking a deep breath, I approached him.

"What the hell was that, Cullen?" Coach Fields asked, keeping his voice down. There were reporters on the sidelines, and several were watching our conversation.

"A touchdown, Coach."

"We've had this conversation." His face was unmistakably furious. His forehead was creased; his eyes were almost slit shut; and his cheeks looked sunburned even though the temperature was only seventy-eight, and it had been cloudy most of the day.

"Yes, Sir. We have."

"What were you thinking?"

"There was no way they would be expecting that play, and the team could use the momentum from scoring again."

"Cullen! Are you in, or are you two gonna continue to gab over there?" Coach Spears' voice rang loud and clear from our left. I glanced at the field, and our defense had held them to three and out again. I raised my eye in question to Coach Fields. After all, it was his decision.

Pickett took his hesitation to mean I was out, and he had already picked up his helmet when Coach Fields got a constipated look on his face, waved his hand toward the field, and said, "Go."

"I'm in, Coach," I said, placing the helmet on and sprinting to the huddle which was already gathered on our forty-seven. Coach Fields hadn't had time to send in a play, so I called one, and we resumed the game. Every time I looked to Coach Fields for the remainder of the sequence, he was either unavailable or didn't send one in, so I ran the offense. I varied the plays based on the film and the way the defense was lined up. We worked our way downfield, and after working the clock the way Coach Davis had taught me taking seven minutes and thirty seven seconds, I handed the ball to my favorite running back who promptly took the ball the final two yards for another six. The point after made the score 28-7.

My wave to Bella and my family as I left the field was with a new confidence. I had successfully run the offense. I knew I was capable given the chance, though I never thought he would give it to me. Suddenly my mom nudged Bella, and her eyes left mine. I turned, following her gaze to see the stadium camera which was displayed over the score on the scoreboard focused on her – and Meagan. I turned back to face her. She was staring back at me, a panicked look on her face. I smiled at her, trying to reassure her that everything would be fine. Then, with everything in my being I mouthed the words I hoped would help: _I love you._ Her answering smile and the light in her eyes told me she was all right. I looked to her right, and when my eyes met my mother's, I knew she would take care of Bella. She wrapped her arm around my wife, and I nodded my head in response.

I made my way back to Coach Fields who was standing next to Coach Spears. When their conversation was complete, he motioned for me to follow him. The buzzer marking the fourth quarter sounded during their possession. While our defense had the field, Coach Fields reviewed our prior sequence. He had full field views of the defense taken by an overhead camera, and we covered each play individually. The critique was as if nothing had changed from our work prior to the game, and we were viewing film. Finally, with a little under ten minutes left in the fourth quarter, the defense held them and forced a punt. It was our ball on our forty-two yard line – good starting position for what would probably be our final possession of the game.

I took my time, using the play clock to our advantage. The passes I threw were for short yardage in order to eat up more time – until I caught the defense off guard. Jasper had been fighting double coverage since he'd caught his third touchdown pass, but Chambers was wide open in the corner of the end zone, and this time when the ball landed on his numbers, he held on for the score. The point after made it 35-7 which wound up being the final score for the game.

Before returning to the locker room, I looked for Bella one final time. I wasn't sure what would be in store before we would leave the stadium, but I knew I would need her strength to get me through. She wasn't at her seat, and for a moment I panicked until my heart pulled my eyes to the railing where she was standing. I made my way to her through the players.

"I love you!" I yelled to her in order to be heard above the crowd. Thankfully she wasn't in the student section as the people around her only stared rather than pushed and shoved in order to vacate the stadium.

"I love you, too! We'll see you soon!" I nodded as the team grabbed me and forced me to go with them.

The locker room was chaos. Reporters were already in there, and Jasper was being interviewed. I slipped around the edge and began removing my uniform and pads. Unfortunately, I didn't go unnoticed.

"Here he is!" A hand clapped on my shoulder. Emmett! "The man of the hour and my cousin!"

"I'm gonna kill you," I whispered to him as I turned to face the team – and the reporters who had now swarmed me.

"Edward Cullen, do you have anything to say?" one of them asked.

"The win today was a group effort. I believe we have the best offense in the Pac12, and with the defense doing a fabulous job of holding the Buckeyes to only one touchdown, the Huskies are off to a great start."

"What do you have to say about your stats for the game?" another asked.

"I can't say I'm aware of any numbers," I dodged the question. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm in real need of a shower."

"Who was the girl?" came from my right. I turned and looked him in the eye.

"My wife."

I turned and walked into the shower area where I cleaned up. When I had finished and returned to the locker where my suit was, the reporters were thankfully gone. I quickly dressed in my second Husky uniform as Coach Spears entered the room.

"Congratulations men. That was a game well played. We'll be loading the busses for the airport in thirty minutes. Make sure everything is packed for the managers. Remember curfew when we return. Practice Monday morning at eight a.m." He turned and walked out of the room, me right on his tail.

I basically ran to the players' exit of the stadium where I knew my family would be waiting. I dialed Bella's cell as I moved towards the door. She answered as I flew through…and didn't find anyone.

"Where are you?" I almost yelled.

"They wouldn't let us in. The guard said only staff and players allowed. We're standing at gate fifteen." I looked around me. The busses were parked in front of gate twelve, and gate thirteen was to my left, so I took off at a sprint in that direction. I knew I didn't have much time, but there was no way I would board that bus without seeing Bella. A minute and a half later, I was standing on the inside of the gate looking at my family standing on the outside, waiting for the guard to open it. The next moment, Bella was in my arms, and I'm afraid the kiss we shared wasn't appropriate for the occasion. My dad's throat clearing brought us back to the present.

"Congratulations, Son. That was a fine game," he said, after I put Bella down. The others agreed, and Mom squeezed in for a hug. I took Meagan from her arms and gave her a kiss.

"Ugh, sunscreen." The look on my face must have been funny, because everyone laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't want her to get burnt," Bella said. "I've been lathering her up every hour or so."

"Coach Davis," I turned to him. "I can't believe you came! This is the most awesome surprise!"

"Your dad bought me season tickets. Come hell or high water, I plan to be at every game, Edward." The stunned look on my face couldn't match the skip in my heart at his thoughtfulness as well as that of my parents.

"You don't know what that means to me Coach. Wow! I'm stunned."

"Great game. By the way, what happened between you and Coach Fields after that pole out to Jasper at the beginning of the second?" Coach Davis asked. I glanced at my watch. I had to be back at the bus in twenty minutes.

"Ummm, I really don't have time to explain, Coach."

"Well, knowing you the way I do, something big happened because before that play you weren't calling the shots, and afterwards you were," Coach Davis said. The looks from my family told me they weren't aware anything significant had occurred.

"Was I effective?" I had to know what Coach's opinion of my play was. His thoughts on the game mattered more to me than any I knew were in store for me from Coach Fields.

"You won the game, didn't you?" was the only reply I got. The fact he didn't say more told me so much more than his words could have. He was disappointed in me. Above all else, he'd taught me to respect my coaches.

"Yes, Sir. I understand, and I'll do better."

"That's between you and Coach Fields, Edward."

"Yes, Sir."

"Let me have Meagan, and we'll give you and Bella a little while before you have to go back," Mom said as she took Meagan out of my arms. The others followed her as she walked a few feet away, leaving the two of us alone, if you didn't count the guard.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I ran a different play than Coach Fields sent in. We got the touchdown, but he was pissed. He didn't send in any more plays after that. Coach Davis was right. I ran the offense after that play."

"Well, it got us the win. Isn't that what's important?"

"I don't know, Bella. Coach Davis is disappointed in me, and even at my worst…even at our worst, I don't think I've ever disappointed him." I rested my forehead against hers. "It doesn't feel good." We stood like that with the occasional peck on the lips until the last possible moment. "I've gotta go. I'll see you at the airport." With one last kiss, I turned and left her standing there. Not looking back, I left my Bella, my heart, my all.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephenie Meyers owns all things _Twilight_. No copyright infringement is intended.

Undying Love

Chapter 11

Because our families had booked the later flight to coincide with ours, I double booked Emmett's, Rose's, Jasper's, and my seats making sure we had first class accommodations as well as the team seats we already had. As soon as the pilot released us to walk around the plane, the four of us joined our loved ones in first class. Initially, the stewardesses had a problem as they'd marked the seats as unoccupied, but as soon as we presented them with ID's, and with Uncle George's assistance, they calmed down and allowed us to take our seats.

As I looked around the cabin filled with my family, I couldn't help the feeling of gratitude settling in my heart. Every one of them had sacrificed their weekend to attend our game. Sure, Uncle George and Aunt Cindy had Emmett playing, and Frank and Mary Hale were here for Jasper and Rose, but they were my family as well.

"Da-da." I took Meagan into my lap.

"She hasn't stopped saying that all afternoon. I was kind of hoping she'd sleep during the flight," Bella said.

"So, she did cheer for her daddy?" I asked.

"Yep. The whole game. Every time they showed your face on the screen, she called for you. The people around us thought it was cute."

"What was their reaction to the game?"

"You could do no wrong. What do you think their reaction was? They loved you. They have high hopes for the rest of the season with you as quarterback."

"What was their reaction to Meagan?"

"Edward, people our age 'make mistakes,' and we obviously had our family there supporting us. You should have seen Charlie and Carlisle fighting with Esme and Aunt Cindy over who got to hold her. I really don't think this is going to be such a big deal."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

She leaned over and kissed me, cutting off any remark I could have made to counter her proclamation of perfection, as if I would. Unfortunately, that was the moment the stewardess chose to offer us a beverage and a snack. As Bella backed into her seat again, glaring at the woman who'd interrupted our moment, I asked for some water and an apple juice. I was still dry from the game, and Bella could use the vitamins. Apple juice was her favorite; it had been since I'd met her, and our little one seemed to be following in her mother's footsteps. As for the snacks, however, none of them were on Bella's approved diet, and I didn't eat anything Bella couldn't in front of her. Peanuts and strawberries and chocolate and such would increase the risk of Meagan developing allergies if she was exposed to them before twelve months old. Bella had been very strict with her diet, and it was the least I could do not to tempt her.

Slowly, the people around us began to get involved with the in-flight movies, and the talk began to subside. Meagan began to get irritable, going back and forth between Bella and me before Bella finally began to nurse her under a light blanket. Knowing I wouldn't be needed, I chose that time to make a restroom run.

The room was very small and cramped, and for the life of me, I didn't see how anyone would want to have sex in one of these. Joining the mile-high club would have to wait on a charter flight if Bella and I were to ever participate. After washing my hands, I pushed the door open and left the room only to bump into our stewardess, Dawn, her nametag read.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," I said.

"It's all right. I was looking for you," Dawn said. "You play for the Huskies?"

"Yes." I turned to go back to my seat when she grabbed me by the arm.

"I noticed your water was empty. Can I get you some more?" I stared at my arm where she was touching me, then looked her in the eye.

"No, thanks. I need to get back to my wife and daughter."

"Are you sure? We could step into the kitchen and have some privacy."

"Please get your hand off of me. My attorney is on board, and if you approach me again, I'll be pressing charges against you and the airline for sexual harassment and assault. Please find someone else to serve us for the remainder of the flight. Oh, and please have them bring me some more water and my wife some more apple juice."

Stunned, she dropped her hand. On my way back to my seat, I stopped by Uncle George's seat and told him what happened.

"When will you stop getting in trouble?" he asked.

"Probably once they plant my sorry behind next to Victoria's." You don't swear in front of Uncle George…unless you're on the witness stand…and that's somewhere I promised myself I'd never be again.

By the time I was again seated next to Bella, she was sound asleep holding Meagan who was also sound asleep. I couldn't help taking a picture with my phone. I labeled it, "My Girls." As I flipped back through other pictures with the same label, I was amazed at the changes I saw. Meagan had grown from an infant who couldn't even control her head to the baby she was now who was sitting up on her own, starting to say words though she didn't know what they meant…basically developing. However, the most shocking revelation I saw was in my Bella. She'd gone from a glowing, healthy looking young woman with full cheeks, rounded hips, and a muscular form to what she was now – pale, with sunken cheeks, and almost skeletal. I couldn't believe what was before my own eyes.

"Mom, could you switch places with me for a sec? I want to talk to Dad." I didn't even remember leaving my seat when I found myself standing by my parents.

"Sure, sweetheart. Is everything all right?" I could only shrug.

"Bella and Meagan are sleeping. I just want someone to make sure they're not bothered." _That sounded reasonable, didn't it?_ With a nod, she left her seat which I crumpled in to, the silence filling the air.

"Is this about what Coach Davis said?" Dad finally asked.

"No." I showed him the phone, going from one picture to the next. "It's Bella. Look."

He took the phone from my hand, going back and forth several times, his concentration fully on what was in front of him. Finally, with a deep breath, he handed it back to me.

"Is she eating?"

"She says she is."

"You haven't seen her purge?"

"What the hell? No!"

"I'm not accusing, Edward. She's been through a lot these past three years – more than any young girl should have to go through – and losing her mother before that. It's a valid question. You know as well as I do that she was depressed after losing Victoria and again after the miscarriage. And then after what happened last year…."

"Okay! Yes, Dad. She's had it worse than anyone should have to bear…but, no! I've never seen her force herself to throw-up!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"There's other ways of purging – exercising to excess is one."

"No – not that I've ever seen. She doesn't have time. She takes care of Meagan, but that's about all….I know she didn't during the school year, but I haven't been with her since June as much…at all really…just at night, but she's been more tired than usual. I've just chalked that up to her having to take care of Meagan by herself."

I planted my face in my hands as I considered what my dad was implying. Could Bella be exercising herself to death? I truly didn't know what she was doing while I was at practice when she was alone with our daughter. This was something that would have _never_ crossed my mind if my father hadn't brought it up. She'd told me she was eating, and when I'd brought up her weight loss, she'd been stunned. Was that an act for my benefit? I'd always been able to read Bella so well. Had that changed? NO! I would know! _Wouldn't I?_

This feeling of uncertainty about someone who was so certain in my life was new. My stomach had folded in on me, and I felt as if I needed to lose the contents. I flew out of my seat for the restroom, barely making it before collapsing on the floor. There was nothing to lose but my sanity which was gone the moment I even considered my rock may have crumbled to dust. _What the hell would I do now? What could I do now?_

"Edward?" Bella. I'd thought she was sleeping. She sounded worried. _I had to compose myself. She couldn't see me this way._

"Yeah, baby. Give me a sec." _Okay, if she's my rock, I'm hers._ Taking a deep breath, I stood. I splashed water on my face then dried it. Taking another deep breath, I opened the door and faced my life.

"Are you all right? You looked scared to death." _I promised never to lie to my wife._

"I'm feeling a little shaky."

"Come on back to your seat. I'll hold your hand." Smiling, I took her hand.

"I'd like that." She led us back to our seats where Mom was holding our sleeping daughter. She handed Meagan to Bella who took her window seat. I followed her into mine and closed my eyes, however sleep wouldn't come. It seemed like an eternity before the "Fasten Seatbelt" sign came on as we prepared for our descent into Seattle.

Upon landing, I helped Bella gather all of Meagan's things – I was glad she'd had our parents for the trip to Ohio – and walked with her off the plane. Though I'd have to ride back to the University with the team, I could always walk with my family through the airport…and I would. Throwing the diaper bag over my shoulder, I walked off the plane only to wait while they unloaded Meagan's car seat from the storage area where the stewardesses had placed it just prior to their boarding. Dad grabbed it, and we followed him down the passage to the terminal. The gang had waited with us, so we all walked out together.

Several people applauded when they saw us come out of the tunnel. I'd forgotten we were wearing our Husky suits, and of course the news we'd won had gotten back home. Because the game wasn't televised, I knew I was still unknown to these people, so when several of them congratulated Jasper and me on a good game as we walked through the terminal, I couldn't help but be surprised. It wasn't until I was home later that I understood. We were watching _SportsCenter_ on ESPN when I was shocked to silence.

"And now from the Pac-10, the University of Washington Huskies have something to howl about. True freshman quarterback Edward Cullen led the Huskies to a 35-7 victory over the Ohio State Buckeyes today. 'What's strange about that?' you may ask. 'We've seen true freshmen quarterbacks lead their team to victory before.' 'Yes,' I'd answer, 'but not like this.' Just watch these highlights." Then they played shots of my touchdown passes to Jasper and Chambers and my handoff to Singleton. "That, my friends, was four out of his thirty-three receptions on the day. You may ask thirty-three out of how many, though. Right? That's just it. Thirty-three out of thirty-three. That's right. A perfect throwing percentage with no fumbles for a QB ranking of 503.58 to lead the NCAA. That's right ladies and gentleman. You heard me correctly. The NCAA is being led by a true freshman out of a small town called Forks, Washington." Then my picture was on the screen behind him. "But this isn't the first time Edward Cullen has been in the spotlight. He also led his high school team to three state championships. I have a feeling we've only just begun to hear from this young man."

Then our phones began to ring – Charlie and Mom.

"Hello."

"Edward, did you see _SportsCenter_?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I."

"Is that a good quarterback ranking? What does that even mean?"

"Yes, Ma'am. It's good. It basically takes into account the passing percentage, the touchdown percentage, the fumble percentage, and the yardage. Most quarterbacks run about a hundred or less."

"Then that's really good."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Is everything okay, Edward?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm just tired. Bella and I were relaxing."

"All right. You two have a good night."

"Yes, Ma'am. We will. Tell Dad hello from us. I love you both. Bye."

"We love you, too. Bye, Edward." I hung up the phone only to see Bella still on the phone with Charlie. She twirled her finger around near her temple. Yeah, he was a little crazy, especially when it came to football.

"Gotta go, Dad. Love you, bye." She turned to me after she put down her phone.

"He's never going to shut up, you know," she said as she moved onto my lap. We had put Meagan down earlier, and it was obvious Bella had something other than _SportsCenter_ on her mind. As her hands moved over my body, my mind returned to the pictures I'd looked at earlier. Stilling her hands in mine, I placed my forehead to hers.

"I'm a little tired. Can we just snuggle?" I asked.

"Of course." Lifting her, I carried her to our bed and lay down next to her after setting the alarm on my phone to give me time to make curfew. We slowly took each other's clothes off, but we didn't take things any further. As we drew together, I inhaled her scent. Her head resting on my chest reminded me of all the times we'd slept this way in the past. I held her closely as her breathing evened out. Not able to sleep myself, I allowed my fingers to gently roam up and down her back. Before my alarm went off, I rose from the bed and dressed. She was sleeping so soundly, she never altered her breathing. I kissed Meagan on my way out the door.

Because I'd run to the apartment this morning and my parents had dropped us off after the game, I didn't have a ride back to the dorm. We hadn't thought this through very well. Because I'd be coming back over the next morning, I could've taken Bella's car, but not wanting to leave her stranded in case something happened to Meagan overnight I decided to walk back instead. My journey took me past some of the fraternities where the parties were in full swing, some of which were overflowing onto the street. I avoided them like they were carrying the plague.

When I arrived back at my room, it was only eleven thirty. Jasper wouldn't be back for several hours, so after another shower, I spread out on my bed and put in my headphones allowing my thoughts to roam, to take flight. It was after ten the next morning before I woke. I hadn't slept that long in ages. I immediately called Bella and apologized for sleeping so late. Bella, being Bella, of course had no problem with it.

On my way to the apartment, I picked up a _Seattle Times_ at the Student Union. As I took Meagan from Bella, she grabbed the paper and turned it to the sports section. The article about the game painted me as the newest sensation to hit college sports. They failed to mention anything about my past except for the three state championships we won.

For the remainder of the day, Bella and I played with Meagan as we studied. I watched her closely, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She was my Bella. She laughed, and she joked. She ate lunch and supper as if nothing were wrong. The more I paid attention to her activities, the more I realized Bella hadn't changed. As I left for the evening, she reminded me of our appointment with our new counselor the next evening. She had extended hours twice a week and had worked us into her schedule as a favor to Dr. Coop.

The next morning, I got up early. I wanted to talk to Coach Fields before anyone else arrived. As I walked into the locker room the coaches were in Coach Spears' office in a closed door meeting. I took a seat to wait on them to come out. It didn't take long. I stood as they exited the room.

"Coach Fields, may I speak with you and Coach Spears for a moment?" I asked as he walked out.

"Yes." He turned and gestured for me to enter the office, and then he followed me in. After he sat down, I began.

"I need to apologize to both of you, especially you, Coach Fields. I disrespected you Saturday. I had no right to do what I did. You were right. We had discussed me calling the plays. You had made your wishes about the matter known to me. I knew how you felt, and I took it on myself to call the play anyway. Whether it worked or not, it was the wrong thing to do. Coach Davis taught me better than that. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, Cullen," Coach Fields said, "but what I want to know is why you feel the need to apologize."

"I spoke with Coach Davis. He was at the game, and he knew when I started calling the plays. He realized something had happened between us, and he called me on it. He's disappointed in me, and that's something I can't live with. He taught me to respect my coaches, and I realized I didn't do that Saturday."

"So, this is because of Coach Davis?" Coach Spears asked.

"Coach Davis is my second father. He's been there for me since I was fifteen and I needed him the most."

"Cullen, I allowed you to continue the game as well as to continue to call the plays because I wanted to see what you could do. You have a natural talent like I've never seen before, and with some more training, you'll be unstoppable. You need to realize, though, that I've been coaching college football for the past twenty-five years. I do know more than you do, and if you'll allow me to, I can teach you even more than Coach Davis did," Coach Fields said.

"Yes, Sir. I'd like that."

"Okay, then. As punishment, you have to run an extra ten laps per day for this week. I know you usually run with your friends at lunch. Those laps may count as your extra laps," Coach Fields said.

"Yes, Sir, and thanks. Oh, by the way, I'm planning to go with Bella to take Meagan to her six month doctor's visit on Thursday. It's at twelve fifteen, and I should be back by one."

"That's fine…as long as you're back by the time practice starts back," Coach Spears said.

"Yes, Sir." With that I returned to the locker room to dress out. During film time, Coach Fields went over my performance, showing me where I'd misread the defense or where another play would have worked better. He didn't only criticize me though. He also found several places to compliment some of the choices I'd made. I did learn several things from the session.

When we were dismissed, I quickly showered and picked up Bella and Meagan. We made our way through the rush hour Seattle traffic to our new therapist's office, barely making our appointment time. When we walked into the outer office, Bella handed the receptionist the new patient paperwork which had been mailed to us to fill out ahead of time. She buzzed through the intercom and told the doctor we had arrived and was instructed to see us back. Nervously, I followed, Bella in tow.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm Dr. Victoria Brown. It's very nice to meet you. Dr. Coop has spoken very highly of both of you, and she forwarded a summary of her records for me to review. Why don't you have a seat?" She was younger than Dr. Coop was and very pretty. She had either dirty dishwater blond hair or light brown hair – I never could tell which it was supposed to be. Her eyes were the prettiest blue, but that didn't matter. Bella's brown eyes could never be compared. And she was tall, especially for a woman. With her heels, she was almost looking me in the eyes.

"Thank you Dr. Brown for working us into your schedule so quickly," Bella said as she took a seat. She pulled me down next to her and took Meagan from my arms.

"Tell me about yourselves," Dr. Brown started. "Bella, why don't you go first?"

"I'm eighteen. I'm starting at UW as a first year sophomore in September. I've been married to Edward since I was fifteen, and we have Meagan who will turn six months old on Thursday."

"Edward?" she asked.

"Exactly the same, only I play football for the Huskies," I said.

"There's more?" she prompted.

"Of course there's more. You've read the summary, right?" I said.

"Yes. I read the summary. The two of you have had quite a rocky start. Dr. Coop said you made a great deal of progress with her. Why do you feel as if you need my help?" she asked.

"As I said, I'm playing football for the Huskies. In fact, I'm starting quarterback. What we're afraid of is that my past…our past is going to come to light…the fact that I was falsely accused and arrested at fifteen for rape, Bella's first pregnancy, the murder of our first child and the attempted murder of Bella. We've only just started working through those feelings ourselves…the shame…the despair. To have it potentially made public, not just in our hometown where the people know us – where it was hard as hell to deal with, by the way, but nationally. We don't know how we're going to deal with that. Even the possibility of it going public has us worried," I said.

"Bella?" she asked.

"I'm only now beginning to sleep without the nightmares. If this becomes public, I'm afraid they'll start again."

"What were the nightmares about?"

"Before Meagan was born, they were about Victoria…her death and having to bury her, or her being a little girl and then dying. I even dreamed that Jessica had escaped from prison and was after me again. Then after Meagan was born, I dreamed it was her dying." Bella shuddered and rubbed her arms. I put my arm around her and pulled her close.

"She used to cry most of the night. It would be three or four in the morning before she would sleep, and then it was only for two or three hours. She'd go days on only a couple of hours of sleep before exhaustion would finally take her under," I said. "Now, it seems as if she's tired all the time, again. I'm worried that she's not sleeping again, though because I have to sleep in the athletic dorm, I'm not there to know."

"Bella, are you sleeping?" she asked.

"I have a six month old, and basically I'm acting like a single mother right now. I'm sleeping about six hours a night, but he's right. It doesn't seem to be enough. I am tired."

"I feel like I'm abandoning her. I'm Meagan's father, and I should be there for both of them."

"No, Edward. We discussed this, and we agreed. You want to play football, and I want you to play. You only have to be in the dorm during football season which hopefully will last until January. It's something you enjoy, and you're good at it. I don't want you to give it up. Yes, it takes up a lot of our time, but that's okay. _WE_ decided you'd play, not you."

"Yes, _we_ decided, but maybe _we_ made a mistake," I said.

"Do you really believe that, Edward?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."

The session continued for an hour. We went back and forth discussing the pro's and con's of my playing as well as some of Bella problems with sleeping and some relaxation techniques. All in all, on the way home we agreed it had been a good start. We agreed to continue with our sessions on Monday nights as we'd really liked Victoria as she'd told us to call her. It was weird calling her our daughter's name, but with time I knew we'd grow accustomed to it.

The week seemed to fly by, and soon I found myself in another doctor's office, this one Meagan's new pediatrician, Dr. Spivey, or Dr. Tanya as she preferred to be called. Her office was unique and immediately set me at ease. There was a waiting room for the well children only, separating them from the sick children. I knew I was going to like this doctor when I saw that. That feeling was confirmed when we were called back to see her and she was wearing a Mickey Mouse t-shirt with Mickey Mouse crocs – no white coat to be found! She was so down to earth – actually playing with my daughter as she examined her. After her exam, she confirmed what Bella and I already knew – Meagan was exceptional! I had to leave before she got her immunizations in order to make it back to practice on time, but Bella assured me she could handle everything fine.

After making it back to practice with five minutes to spare, we continued working on specific plays for our next game with the Hoosiers. I guess for some reason, Coach Spears was in a good mood, and having played football for years, I had learned not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He released us thirty minutes early, and I took advantage of it to stop by the small grocery just off campus to pick up the ingredients for a salad and spaghetti. When I walked in twenty minutes early, Bella was still playing with Meagan and hadn't begun anything for supper. Placing my groceries on the counter, I walked into the bathroom and filled the tub placing Bella's favorite bath salts in the water before I lit a candle. When I returned and took Meagan from her, she glanced up with a questioning look. I recognized the familiar raised brow.

"Your bath awaits, my lady."

"My bath?" I reached for her hand to assist her off the floor. "I assumed you were taking one."

"No. You deserve to soak in the tub for a little while. You're overworked, my love." She took my hand, and I led her to the bathroom. As she took in the candlelit room, she drew in a breath, and then she turned in my arms and kissed me passionately. When she drew away, there were tears running down her cheeks.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she whispered.

"Nothing…everything," I whispered. "You gave me our daughter. You gave me you. I'll come get you when supper is ready. I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

Stephenie Meyers owns all things _Twilight_. No copyright infringement is intended.

Undying Love

Chapter 12

Because the next game was our first home game, the campus, though deserted during the week because we were between quarters, had plans for tonight. We would be having the first pep rally of the season. According to Emmett and Rose, we incoming freshmen hadn't seen anything like it. Because I was on the team, it was mandatory I show up. The starters would be introduced to the fans – individually – because this was the first home game of the season. There went my hope to keep a low profile for as long as was humanly possible.

Coach Spears dismissed us at noon telling us to meet back at the field house no later than eight thirty wearing our jersey. At least we didn't have to sport our suits for the evening. He also reminded us quite firmly that our curfew remained at ten p.m., and we would be meeting the next morning at ten. Our game had been moved up to one p.m. in order to accommodate the television schedule. Yes, this would be my first, real, televised game. While it would only be playing regionally, it was still televised.

Bella was surprised when I walked through the door so early. She was in the middle of feeding Meagan, Alice sitting to her right making her laugh with news from home. The smile on her face went straight to my heart. It didn't matter to me who was making her happy, just that she was.

"Hey, Edward. You're home early. Does that mean my Jazzy is finished, too?" Alice asked after catching her breath.

"Yep. He should be showered and ready for you."

"Then I'm outta here." She hugged Meagan and Bella before she bounded across the room and gave me one, too. "I'll see you both tonight?" I looked at Bella before answering.

"Yes. I have to be there, but I'm hoping my girls will go as well. You'll stick with them, won't you?"

"Of course. You don't even have to ask that question." Alice looked offended at my implication that she wouldn't.

"Okay, we'll go, though I'm worried all the excitement will be too much for Meagan," Bella said.

"Then we can always come back here." Alice had an answer for everything. She gathered her purse and didn't allow the door to hit her in the ass as she scurried out of it.

"Have you gone grocery shopping, yet?" I asked Bella as she went down the hall to put Meagan down for her nap.

"No, Alice got here before I could go."

"Do you want me to go for you? You could give me a list."

"I'd rather snuggle while Meagan is down, and then go as a family." I took her in my arms and carried her to our bed. Her ideas had always been better than mine.

As we wrapped ourselves around each other, I whispered my concerns to her. I told her Dad had even seen the obvious weight loss and had suggested she was purging. Her laughter at that suggestion made me feel like the fool I had realized I was.

"That was why you ran to the restroom on the flight back?" she asked. I nodded. I couldn't put a voice to such stupidity. I knew Bella better than that. "Why didn't you tell me this before now?"

"I've told you I was concerned with your weight."

"And I told you I'd eat more. I've been trying, Edward. I've never lied to you. I guess it just takes time. I didn't lose the weight overnight, and I probably won't put it on overnight, either. I promise. I'm trying."

"That's all I can ask for." Then she burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Most women struggle to lose weight. I'm struggling to put it on. Alice is so jealous. You should hear her…ʻMaybe _I_ should have a baby. Then _I _could get skinny.' As if she needs to lose any weight!" I could only laugh at that. I didn't think I could imagine Alice as a mom. Sure, she did okay with Meagan – when she could give her back, but responsible for another human being – twenty-four seven. Nah. Not Alice.

"Stop! No, don't make me go there!" I couldn't stop seeing Alice telling her child to just sit tight while she just dropped inside this store or that for a little while. The images were killing me. I'd known my cousin too long to imagine her a mother. At least her child would have Jasper.

Our laughter soon dissolved into kissing which evolved into the sweetest love making. It had been too long since we'd been together this way, and I felt complete as our bodies joined each other, making the other whole. We'd started out slowly, moving together in perfect synchronization, but as she got closer, she started crying for more. Not for the first time, I was glad there wasn't anyone next door. We were going to have to move the bed farther from the wall, because by the time we were lying together, sated in each other's arms, I was sure the bed had knocked a hole in the wall and any pictures Bella had hung were lying broken on the floor.

I pulled her back into my arms and held her until Meagan woke from her nap. The three of us then spent the afternoon together, shopping, playing, reading books, and, yes, studying. I was sure Meagan would be the only six month old at the Child Development Center who was well versed in Organic Chemistry.

By five everyone arrived to have dinner with us. It was wonderful to have the gang back together again. Alice and Rose joined Bella in the kitchen, and though it was small, they seemed to have a good time while they cooked. Even though Jasper and I had offered to take the chore out of their hands and grill out, the girls refused wanting it to seem more like it had before we'd left Forks. They sent us back into the den and told us to play our games. Emmett agreed wholeheartedly, and once the aroma began wafting out of the kitchen, I knew we'd made the correct decision. They even kept Meagan with them allowing us the freedom to play without having to look after her. Alice and Rose said they'd missed her too much to let us watch her.

We ate supper in the den because our apartment was too small for everyone to gather anywhere else. It was quite the party. Everyone was talking over everyone else. We even made the decision that Alice would go ahead and move to Seattle, staying with Bella until the dorms opened for the Autumn semester. She was the only one of us who wasn't already here, and we all missed her. It would also make me feel better if someone was with Bella during the nights. Besides, it was only for two more weeks. Uncle George and Aunt Cindy really couldn't expect her to stay in Forks alone while all of us were here, could they?

Because the girls cooked, we guys cleaned – well, Jasper and I cleaned. Emmett goofed around with Meagan. He truly was Uncle Emmett. The goofy faces he made came naturally to him. He had her giggling non-stop. Where I had a problem seeing Alice as a mother, I could see him as a great father without a second thought. In fact, when Bella came to steal Meagan to feed her before time for us to leave, Emmett actually pouted.

We left in two cars for the pep rally, the guys in one because we had to meet at the locker room, and the girls in another to find a good parking spot. Rose, of course, was dressed in her cheerleading uniform, but Alice and Bella were proudly sporting their jerseys with Jasper's and my numbers on them. The band would lead a march from the field house, and the team would follow to a platform erected in the quad where the pep rally would be held. I was only hoping to be able to see my girls.

I parked at the dorm, and we walked to the field house, joining the rest of the team as they migrated that direction. Coach Spears was waiting when we entered the room, and he wasted no time calling us together.

"Starters in the front. The rest of you fill in behind. Don't lolly-gag. When I introduce you, come to the stage, then walk off. Enjoy the party, but remember the curfew. Meet here at ten a.m." Short and sweet as always. We followed him out, and the band had already gathered and was playing. There was quite a crowd collected on both sides of the street, hundreds of students screaming. The cheerleaders, including Rose, were lined up behind the band, and when we had gathered, the band started marching towards the quad. The people fell in behind the team making a parade. Fifteen minutes later, we were at our destination.

Just as in high school, I would be introduced last. I kept trying to spot Bella, but the crowd was too vast. Every name which was called received an ovation, but when I was announced as quarterback, the crowd went wild. I hurried off the stage, not wanting or liking the attention, and as soon as I stepped onto the quad, I was immediately surrounded by people who wanted to meet me. My teammates came to my rescue, however, and they pulled me away into their folds.

**BPOV**

"This is a madhouse." I looked at Alice as we made our way through the outskirts of the crowd. People were pushing and shoving, and I honestly was beginning to think it wasn't such a good idea to bring Meagan into such a group of people.

"Yeah, it really is," she said. "I don't think we're gonna get anywhere near the front."

"Maybe we need to go back home."

"Jazz and Edward would be so disappointed if we don't show up though."

"Okay."

We kept pushing our way through what had to be a thousand students. I couldn't imagine what the crowd would be like when classes were actually in session if this many people showed up when they weren't. I looked down at Meagan. She didn't seem to be frightened. Instead, she looked fascinated by what was going on around her like she was at the game last Saturday.

"Dada," she said.

"Yes, we're going to see dada," I told her. It was her only word, and she loved saying it. She called everything "dada." Once she'd said it for the first time and we'd been so excited, she'd never stopped. Now, she'd started scooting, or as most people said crawling. I'd baby-proofed the house, and now the apartment, since the beginning, so it wasn't a problem with her getting into anything she wasn't supposed to get into. The problem was that I wasn't used to having to look underfoot for her. When I walked around, she could follow me, now, and with Alice moving in with me…well, Alice wasn't used to keeping things off of the floor. She'd never kept a clean room. I wasn't complaining – not really. I was going to have to be hypervigilant for the next couple of weeks, that's all.

"Watch it!" someone said as I walked by, bringing my thoughts back to the present.

"Sorry," I said, moving Meagan to the other side and noticing it was a young woman who was also wearing a jersey with Edward's number on it. In fact, she was in a group of girls with Edward's number on their jerseys. Would this be like senior year all over?

"Well, you should be," she said. "If you want to be near the front, you should get here earlier. This is as far as you go." She stepped in front of Alice and me. We were close enough to see the stage but not enough that Edward would be able to find us.

"Bitch," Alice whispered to me. "And why aren't any of them wearing Jazzy's number?"

"Do you really want them to be?" It only took her a fraction of a second before she shook her head.

"No, I guess not. I want him all to myself."

"I hate that they're wearing Edward's number. It's like senior year all over, only I don't think they're freshmen crushing on him."

We waited while each of the other members of the team was introduced, and while Emmett and Jasper got a good amount of applause, it was Edward who rocked the house. Everyone went crazy when the new quarterback was introduced, including those _girls_ in front of me. As he walked off of the stage, I could see how uncomfortable he was with the attention. Expecting my phone to ring, I pulled it out of my jeans pocket. When I answered it, he sounded relieved to hear my voice. I told him where to find us, and then we waited patiently for him to work his way through the crowd. I could tell when he was getting near by the mumbles growing louder. The shrieks of the girls in front of us told me he was here.

"Excuse me." I heard his voice.

"Excuse me girls," I pushed my way through them.

"Bella!" I handed Meagan to Alice and jumped into his arms. "Baby, why weren't you waiting up front?"

"I couldn't get any farther. These girls wouldn't let us past," I said pointing them out. He put me down and took Meagan from Alice. Jasper had her in his arms, while Emmett had walked up with Rose under his. The looks on the girls' faces were priceless.

"Well, we're gonna have to find a way to fix that. If I have to come to these things, you two are gonna have to have a place to stand. I won't have you and Meagan pushing your way through the crowd. Alice either," Edward said. "Rose, do you know of anything we can do?"

"Not really, Edward. There's never been a roped off area or anything, except for the cheerleaders. It's always been first come, first served, but I agree with you. I don't want Bella and Meagan pushing their way through this crowd, either, and I don't want them waiting around for you guys to show up. I bet if you explained things to Coach Spears, he'd work something out."

"You're Edward Cullen," one of the girls finally found her voice. Edward turned to look at her.

"Yes, and this is my wife, Bella, and my daughter, Meagan. This is Emmett Cullen and his fiancée, Rose Hale, and this is Jasper Hale and his fiancée Alice Cullen. Now that all of the introductions have been made, have a nice evening."

Edward turned, and pulling us along with him, he broke a path through the crowd. After walking us back to our car, he tucked Meagan into her carseat, and then he turned to me.

"I love you," he said. The look in his eyes told me his feelings ran so much deeper than love. I was his world, just as he was mine. I knew he was worried about me being alone, but he didn't need to. The time would be short, and then we'd be together again. So many people had questioned our decision for him to play, our parents, our therapist, even our friends. They felt as if this time would tear us apart. They kept reminding us of the time we were separated our senior year, of when he'd left me…as if this were the same thing. What they didn't see is that we came to this decision together. This wasn't him leaving me. This was an opportunity for him to do something he loved. Though we'd been apart for two months now, I hadn't regretted one moment of it. I'd been sad to see him walk away each night, and I'd been anxious when Meagan had been sick, but I was a strong woman, and I was strong in our relationship. This separation wasn't a separation at all…not the way others were looking at it. So, as he looked in my eyes and led me to the front seat, reached over me to fasten my seatbelt, and then kissed me one last time for the evening, I whispered the only truth I knew for certain.

"I love you with all my heart."

†

The next morning, Edward didn't have a chance to come over before the game. Our parents arrived with Coach Davis an hour before game time, and we set out for the stadium shortly after they got there. Because of our season tickets, we also had parking passes, though we still had a short walk to the stadium. Edward had made sure we had great seats, on the forty yard line, third row. Though I knew what he'd paid for them, I wouldn't tell.

When we finally took our seats, the people around us couldn't help but to laugh. I guess we were quite the spectacle. Every one of us was dressed the same, well kind of. We each were wearing a jersey supporting our player. That wasn't necessarily uncommon. What provided the comic relief was Coach Davis' jersey.

"I coached all three of them. I can't only support one, now can I?" he said when the woman behind us quit laughing enough to ask him about his jersey. The back said from top to bottom: "Cullen, Cullen, Hale", and then it listed each of their numbers, from Emmett to Edward to Jasper.

"No, I guess you couldn't," she said. Then she introduced herself as Holly Hunter, the mother of James Hunter. "My son plays on the offensive line with Emmett Cullen. They actually belong to the same fraternity as well."

I couldn't help my sharp intake of breath. This was the mother of the person who I believed was responsible for drugging Edward. I felt the blood drain from my face, and I quickly turned occupying myself in Meagan's diaper bag. I could hear Cindy tell her that she, in fact, was Emmett's mother, and the sweet bonding began. As Esme joined the conversation explaining she was Edward's mother, I tensed, waiting for the inevitable…and it came.

"And this is Edward's wife, Bella," Esme said, placing her hand on my shoulder. I turned to Mrs. Hunter and forced a smile onto my face.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Have you met James?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. We actually met last year when we visited Emmett and Rose for a game." I lowered my eyes, and Esme took my hand in hers. She'd realized what I was saying as soon as the words left my mouth.

"That's nice. James never mentioned he knew you," Mrs. Hunter said.

"He wouldn't. There were some problems at the party, and he was involved. He said some things that weren't so nice, and I've asked him not to speak to me again," I told his mother. Aunt Cindy reached across Esme and patted my hand.

"Bella, that's over now, and everything's good. There's no reason to bring back up bad memories," Aunt Cindy said, and I nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am. I know, and everything's great." The fans began cheering, and as I looked up, the team was coming onto the field. Esme reached over and took Meagan so I could go to the railing and greet my Edward. He came straight to me, blowing a kiss as soon as he was close enough. I returned it and could see his smile even through his helmet. He then turned towards his coach, and I knew he was in zone for the game.

Returning to my seat, Alice in tow, I thought about all of the people who were counting on my husband to bring this game home. I knew they wouldn't be disappointed. He was ready. As I took my seat, I reached for Meagan. I needed her to calm my nerves. It was strange to think how much I'd grown to depend on my daughter. Before she came into our lives, when it was only Edward and me, I would have been cheering on the sidelines, leading the crowd as they worshiped my husband. Now, I had no desire to be doing that. Instead, I needed this little girl in my arms. Her heartbeat against my chest settled my nerves, and her breathing in my ear when I held her against my shoulder gave me peace. There were hours when I held her when Edward was gone. It was our time. I read to her, and it didn't matter what I read. It seemed she just wanted to hear my voice. I know he felt horrible leaving the two of us alone for so long at a time, but I cherished our time together. When classes started again, I knew I would be heartbroken.

"There's dada," I said, pointing to Edward.

"Dada," she repeated.

"You really need to get her on video doing that," Esme said. "He'll cherish it forever." I handed her our camera giving her permission to do just that, and she smiled. By this time the coin toss had determined that we would have the ball, and Edward had taken the field.

"Come on, Edward," I whispered, my fingers crossed as if he needed the encouragement – or the luck. He didn't. We were leading 21-0 at the half. He'd looked my way after each touchdown pass, giving me our special wave, and I'd returned it.

"Would you come with me? I need to change Meagan, and I don't want to go alone," I asked Alice and Esme. They agreed, and we left during halftime, Carlisle and Uncle George escorting us as well. The line was long, but we enjoyed eavesdropping on the conversations while we waited. Everyone seemed in agreement that Edward and Jasper made quite the team. Because we were on the "adult" side, not the student side of the stadium, things weren't as rowdy as I'd expected, and we were able to get Meagan changed with little difficulties. Several people seemed to stare at our jerseys, but nobody inquired about them.

We made it back to our seats before the start of the second half, in time for me to meet Edward at the railing when he came back onto the field. He responded to my, "I love you," with one of his own before turning to throw with Jasper. I made my way back to my seat, aware of the stares that followed me. This time, when I gathered Meagan in my arms, I felt eyes on us. Not wanting to nurse her in such a public place, I'd packed her a bottle, so after giving her a jar of baby food, I gave her some thawed milk which I'd been saving. I knew she'd soon have to drink it every day, but she'd forgotten over the summer that she used to take a bottle when Esme kept her. She thought the world was ending and fought the feeding.

"Give her to Mamaw Esme. There's too much going on, and she's not used to you giving her a bottle," Esme said, reaching for her. Within five minutes, Esme had given her the bottle and had her asleep. Sometimes grandmothers are worth their weight in gold. While I was gazing at my daughter, a cheer from the crowd turned my attention back to the game. We'd intercepted the ball! Our defense had come to play today! Edward was up again, and he didn't waste any time before he had the ball in the red zone. Two plays later, and Jasper snagged a perfect pass in the corner of the end zone to make the score 26-0. The point after was wide right, though, so unfortunately, that was the final score.

With Meagan in my arms, I made my way through the exiting crowd to the railing to find my husband waiting patiently for our arrival. His helmet was in his hands, and the smile on his face told the whole story. We were his life, and though he enjoyed playing football, it couldn't hold a candle to the two of us.

"I love you!" I shouted over the roar of the crowd.

"I love you, too!" he returned. "Both of you! I'll meet you at the gate."

"We'll be there waiting."

We made our way through the exiting crowd and around the stadium to the gate by the players' exit. Surprisingly, there were hundreds of people waiting, mostly students, several of them wearing jerseys with my husband's number on them. Not willing to be pushed around today, I asserted the dominance I could be known for, and made my way through the crowd to the front.

"Excuse me," I addressed the security guard at the gate. "I'm waiting for my husband. He's a starter, and I'd really like to be allowed to wait on the other side of the gate. I won't go beyond the gate, but I don't want our daughter injured with all of these people pushing and shoving. Here's my I.D." I reached into the diaper bag and pulled out my wallet producing my driver's license.

"Which Cullen is your husband?" he asked.

"Edward. He's quarterback. Emmett is his cousin, and he's on the offensive line," I said. "This is Alice Cullen. She's Jasper Hale's fiancée, and she's with me. She's also Emmett's sister."

"It's against the rules, but let me see if they'll make an exception," he said. He picked up a radio and called his superior. After a very short wait, he nodded his head. "They got in touch with Coach Spears, and he said it was fine. You two have to remain here, but you can wait inside the gate." He proceeded to unlock the gate, and we walked through.

"Thank you so much," I said as I set Meagan's bag on the ground by my feet. There were complaints from the crowd, some of them pretty loud, and many of them vulgar. The guard shook his head.

"Kids now days. No couth. I wouldn't want the baby to get hurt, and these guys can get pretty rowdy. You two just relax. It generally takes about twenty minutes for the players to come out," he said. I nodded. I knew Edward would hurry. It never took him more than ten minutes to shower and change after a game. The only thing that would take him more time was if Coach Spears held them over. I was right. Seven minutes later, he and Jasper walked out of the door, and my eyes immediately met his. The crowd behind me went wild. I guess his hopes of anonymity had been in vain.

As he reached me, he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me for the first time of the day. It was something I missed – waking up in his arms, our first kiss of the morning.

"You did great," I whispered.

"I missed my girls," he whispered back.

"We were with you the whole time."

"I know. Otherwise I couldn't have won." He looked around us. "How did you get in?"

"The guard called in, and Coach Spears gave his permission for us to wait inside. I was afraid the crowd would be too rowdy, and Meagan would get hurt."

"Emmett, Jasper, and I spoke with him this morning about you and Alice having a place to stand at the pep-rallies because of the danger to Meagan. I guess he took us seriously." I was facing the building, so as he was speaking, I saw the door open and Coach Spears walk out.

"Speaking of the devil…" Edward turned as Coach Spears walked up to us.

"Hi. You must be Bella. Edward has told me so much about you," he said holding out his hand. I shook it, staring at Edward.

"Yes, Sir, and this is our daughter, Meagan."

"She's really cute. I just wanted to let you know that we'll do everything in our power to make sure the two of you are safe, both at the pep-rallies and at the games. From now on, instead of leaving the stadium at home games, I'll make sure you have a pass to wait at the player's locker room. Alice, too. At away games, I understand your family will be with you. Is that right?"

"Yes, Sir. That's right."

"Unfortunately, I really can't control the away games, and Edward has to stay with the team, but for home games, he'll be dismissed after the game, so he'll be able to see you safely home."

"Thank you so much, Coach Spears. That's so much more than we could have asked for," I said.

"Well, we've had married players before, but none with small children. The two of you have presented us with an entirely new situation, and that calls for an entirely new set of circumstances to keep you safe. The easy thing would be to keep you away, but I get the feeling you're Edward's strength, and I expect great things from him."

"That she is," Edward said. "Thanks Coach. Now I'm gonna get my family home."

We turned, and Edward led us through the gate and through the crowd which parted for us. He drove us to the apartment where we met the rest of our family who had pizza waiting and ESPN turned to _SportsCenter._ The room fell silent when the Husky game came on.

"And from the Pac10, the University of Washington Huskies remain undefeated under the leadership of true freshman Edward Cullen who led them to a 26-0 victory over the Indiana Hoosiers. Cullen passed for twenty-seven out of twenty-eight, no interceptions, and three touchdowns, all to true freshman wide receiver Jasper Hale, for a quarterback ranking of 505.33. I'm not sure what they're putting in the water in Forks, Washington, my friends, but I want some of it. Three of the Husky starters hail from this small town, in fact from the same high school, Forks High led by Coach Leo Davis. All I've got to say is watch out for this team and these young men."


	13. Chapter 13

Stephenie Meyers owns all things _Twilight_. No copyright infringement is intended.

Undying Love

Chapter 13

"And now, leading our Pac10 coverage on _SportsCenter_, the number eighteen ranked University of Washington Huskies, led by true freshman quarterback Edward Cullen remain undefeated after soundly beating unranked University of Idaho 45-0. Cullen passed for thirty-eight out of forty-two, five of those for touchdowns giving him a quarterback ranking for the game of 480.47. Jasper Hale, another true freshman, caught ninety-seven percent of his passes, three of which were for touchdowns. Here are some highlights." The video played, and then the television went blank for a moment before it started again.

"Watch this, ladies and gentlemen, and I promise you won't be disappointed. True freshman quarterback Edward Cullen is in true form tonight as he leads the sixteenth ranked University of Washington Huskies to their fourth victory this season in a 35-7 victory over unranked Stanford. His second perfect game of the season, Cullen passed for twenty-two out of twenty-two, no interceptions, and four touchdowns, all of which were to his leading receiver, true freshman Jasper Hale who was also perfect on the evening for a team high of two hundred seventy-seven yards. This young man is also someone who you need to be paying attention to, ladies and gentlemen, because as of now, he's third in the Pac10 in receiving."

"Are you some kind of stalker?" I asked Bella as I leaned on the wall. She jumped a mile. She must not have heard me get out of the shower. I was wearing a towel slung low over my hips, and truthfully, I had gone looking to surprise her.

"What? No!" She quickly turned off the television as I walked into the room.

"Then may I ask what you were doing?"

"What can I say? I adore the man in these highlights, and I can't get enough of him."

"He can't get enough of you either." Stalking across the room, I took her into my arms and carried her into our bedroom. We didn't have long before the gang arrived for supper, and I planned to make the most of the time we had left. While most of the campus would spend tonight partying as a last hurrah before classes began tomorrow morning, the six of us would spend it the way we had every year since we were children…every year except the last since Emmett and Rose were here instead of home with the rest of us. We would talk and play video games. Then, unfortunately, our ritual would have to change. Instead of all of us falling asleep together, we guys and Rose would have to go back to our dorm to meet curfew. Alice, however, would stay this night with Bella. At least she wouldn't be alone thanks to her best friend. Alice wouldn't let her down like I was.

We had made good use of our bed in the past week acting like newlyweds which we weren't and hadn't been for years. I wasn't sure what had gotten into Bella, but every time I turned around, she was jumping me – not that I was complaining in the least bit. To say I wasn't enjoying myself would be like saying Jerry Rice couldn't catch a football. I was having the time of my life. Things had never been better between the two of us.

Unfortunately, we didn't have time to go for round two before Emmett was banging on the door. The day before, we'd bought a grill, so while the girls cooked potatoes and made a salad, Jasper and I grilled salmon and steaks. Again, Emmett made himself useful by playing with Meagan. It was such a pretty evening for a change, we decided to make a picnic of supper, spreading a couple of quilts in the front yard and spreading everything out. We made quite a spectacle of ourselves laughing and carrying on. Our neighbors had moved in Friday – yes, we'd moved the bed away from the wall – and they stared at us the entire time we were outside. You'd have thought they would have been a little subtle about it at least, but most of the street seemed to gather in their yards once we started grilling, especially the women.

Once we were finished eating, Emmett went to his jeep and pulled out his football. Groaning, Bella picked up Meagan and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be long," she whispered.

"Emmett, really?" Rose asked.

"Come on, Rosie. Please. I never get to play with Eddie anymore," Emmett whined.

"You play with him every day," Rose said for all of us.

"No, I get to play offensive line. It's been June since I've played _with_ him," Emmett argued.

"Emmett, you've never played _with_ me. That's Bella's job," I said. The others laughed at Emmett's expense, again. It was a good thing I'd gotten so much faster in the past year because Emmett chased me for fifteen minutes before he finally gave up. As we walked back to my yard, I noticed several stares. We seemed to be drawing more and more attention. Grabbing the football, Emmett called for Jasper who'd gone inside with the girls, and they came outside to join us.

Emmett got in position to hike the ball, and I called a high school play. There was no way I'd call a Husky play in public. Jasper took off, and when the time was right I threw him the ball which he caught just like always. When he tossed the ball back to me, I glanced over to Bella who was all smiles. It was good to all be together again. After thirty minutes of playing dusk started settling in, so we called it quits. It was time to put Meagan to bed, and, after that, it was time to get to some serious gaming. As Emmett tossed the football into the jeep, the couple who'd been watching us from the apartment next door walked over.

"Hi, my name is Drew Morrison, and this is my wife Liza. We just moved in next door. We lived here last year, and we wondered who our new neighbors would be," the guy said.

"Hi, I'm Emmett, and this is Rose, Eddie, Bella, Jazzman, Alice, and this little one is Meagan." Emmett jumped in before I had a chance to say anything. It was obvious from the introductions he was hiding our identities.

"You guys are pretty good. You've played before?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, we played together for our high school," Emmett said. "I'm a year ahead of them so it's been a while since we've been able to run our high school plays. We've missed it." He wasn't lying…he just wasn't telling the truth.

"When did you guys move in? We got here pretty early, and I didn't notice anyone moving you in?" Drew asked. He was quite the nosy SOB.

"Oh, we got them moved really quickly. With all of us helping, it went by as if it was ages ago," Jasper said. Again, not a lie.

"Well, we'd better get inside. It's time to put the little one down for the night," Rose said. Emmett took her out of Bella's arms and planted a raspberry on her belly. Meagan laughed and reached for his nose. Shaking her head, Bella grabbed Rose and Alice by the arms, and the girls led the way into the apartment, leaving the chairs and picnic supplies for Jasper and me to bring in.

Once inside, we went about our business. After Meagan was down for the night, we had our first official X-Box tournament of the school year. Hopefully, it wouldn't be our last. Rusty, I was eliminated pretty quickly. Even Rose outlasted me. Hanging my head in mock shame, I proceeded to pester Emmett until he, too, was eliminated, giving Jasper the sure win.

With ten minutes until we'd have to go to meet our curfew, I went into the bedroom with Bella. Packing our backpacks with the things we'd need the next morning, we walked silently around the room. We were about to begin a new chapter in our lives though it was one we'd looked forward to since we were old enough to know what college was. Pulling her into my arms, I whispered into her ear.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll be here at six-thirty. That way we can get Meagan ready together."

"That sounds great. I love you."

"I love you, too." The kiss we shared dared to get something else started that we couldn't finish. I reluctantly pulled away. "I've gotta go."

"I know."

"Edward. Come on man. We're gonna be late." Emmett's voice rang out from the next room. I knew we wouldn't, not with him driving. Giving my life one more kiss, I left her standing there and returned to my prison for the next few months. Upon arriving, I felt as if I'd arrived at an insane asylum. Everyone was running around trying to prepare for the next morning, looking for books, getting computers or tablets ready – paper seemed to have gone the way of the Neanderthals – trying to find schedules, etc. At least Jasper seemed ready.

I set my alarm for six and got into bed. Though we were used to getting up early for practice, this was beyond early. I would find the alarm sounding before my dreams of Bella were over, and I almost threw my phone in anger. The only thing that stopped the destruction was the realization that the real Bella would soon be in my arms. Throwing on my clothes while trying not to wake Jasper, I grabbed my keys and left the silent building. The only lights on in our cul-de-sac were in our apartment. Bella was awake.

Letting myself in, I quickly located her in the shower. Joining her was the highlight of my day. We didn't have time to dally, so our love making was quick and to the point. As I held her against the shower wall while she came down from her high, her body melted into mine, and I knew the day would be great. After all, it had started out that way. It was Meagan's cry that forced us out of our position of ecstasy. I quickly finished washing her body, so she could go to our daughter, and then I finished my shower as the water ran cold. We really needed to replace the antiquated water heater!

After I dressed, I relieved Bella of the feeding duties so she could dress. After cleaning Meagan which really wasn't a chore anymore because she didn't make a mess unless she laughed while eating, I took her to Bella to nurse. Instead of watching, which was one of my favorite things to do, I tore myself away to load the car. Making sure Meagan's diaper bag was packed – it was because Bella was the perfect mother – I took it and both of our backpacks to the car. We were able to leave the apartment by seven fifteen, and we arrived at the CDC at seven twenty. Taking Meagan inside was the hardest thing I think I'd done since I'd walked out of Bella's life a year prior.

The ladies inside the infant room immediately gravitated to us, the eldest taking Meagan out of Bella's arms. Meagan seemed okay with it, which was good, but I could tell it hurt Bella's feelings. She did a remarkable job of covering, placing a smile on her face and telling the ladies Meagan's schedule, giving them the bottles of breast milk and jars of baby food, and finally turning into my arms. It wasn't until we had to go that her emotions spilled through her façade and the tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Oh, dear, she'll be all right. The first time is always the hardest," Mrs. White said, pulling Bella into a maternal hug.

"I know. It's just hard leaving her," Bella said.

Others had come in to leave their children, so I pulled Bella back into my arms, and we left our daughter who was playing on the floor with the toys Mrs. White and the other ladies had given her. She never looked up as we walked out of the room. While I was glad my daughter wasn't screaming for her mommy, I knew in some way Bella's heart was breaking because she wasn't. It was my job to take my wife's mind off of that fact.

"Are you ready to face the wonders of college?" I asked as I led her to our car.

"I've been ready all of my life." I opened her door, and taking her hand, I assisted her into her seat. I reached across her in the pretenses of buckling her in, but I took the opportunity of sneaking a kiss. Rushing around, I got into the driver's seat and drove us to the student parking lot. We were relatively late, and we had to park on the outskirts. The good news was that relatively few students wanted eight o'clock classes, so we were able to find a place to park. Those arriving later in the day would pray to be so lucky.

Grabbing our backpacks out of the trunk, I shouldered both of them. Hand in hand, we made our way to our first class of the term, Honors Calculus. As always, we liked to get math out of the way early in the morning. Because the class was an honors class, it was small, only thirty people total. Bella and I sat near the front, as always. It felt very much like a high school class, though the pace Dr. Billheimer set was blistering. After handing out a syllabus, she covered two sections and assigned homework from both. It would be so easy to fall behind in this class, and I was very glad Bella and I had been working ahead.

Our next class was Organic Chemistry, across the quad and by the fountain. It was a sophomore class and was being held in an auditorium. There were probably close to seventy people in attendance, and because of the walk between classes, we were forced to sit close to the middle of the room, lucky to find seats next to each other. This professor, Dr. Armstrong, taught with power point presentations, and we were able to download and print his lectures prior to coming to class. Because of this, we were able to follow along with the slides taking notes as he described the compounds and lectured about the reactions.

Our final class of the day was our history class, The Ancient World. Our planning hadn't been superb as we had to go back across the quad to get to our classroom. Again, the classroom was an auditorium, this time with approximately a hundred students occupying practically every seat. In order to sit together, we had to sit near the back. People talked throughout the entire lecture, making it difficult to pay attention. If I hadn't had hold of Bella's hand, squeezing it again and again, I'm sure she would have said something to several of them a time or two.

"If they're not here to learn, then why do they even come?" she asked as we were standing to leave after being dismissed.

"I can't answer for other people, but not everyone is as wonderfully perfect as you are." I pulled her into my body and kissed her.

"You're biased," was her predictable response.

"Totally in love with you is more accurate."

Hand in hand, I led her from the auditorium. I didn't miss the stares from the girls as we passed the rows, and I was sure Bella hadn't either. The only thing I could do was reassure her that I was hers.

"We've got about an hour before you need to feed Meagan. Would you like to go get something to eat?" I asked. Her nod was slight. "Our first meal at the HUB. Are we inviting the others?"

"Of course." She pulled out her phone and texted Alice and Rose telling both of them to meet us there. I was already doing the same with Jasper and Emmett. Three of them said they'd meet us there, Emmett saying he was saving us a table as he'd been there for five minutes. The smile on Bella's face when I relayed that message was the first genuine one since we'd left Meagan.

Pandemonium was the first word that came to mind when we entered the HUB for the first time. People were everywhere, and the noise made my head spin. At last I felt as if I was in the middle of the college experience. I led Bella to the pasta station where we both got the chicken broccoli alfredo and water. It took no time to find the table Emmett was holding. His booming voice carried through the whole building, attracting attention to him, and through him to the rest of us. What I had wanted to be a peaceful meal with our gang had turned into a spectacle. It seemed everyone on campus had discovered who I was. Who knew so many people watched _SportsCenter_?

"How did your morning go?" Emmett asked as we took our seats. "Any revelations?"

"It was fine," Bella said. Because we were the last to arrive, we had to sit across from each other. It had been the unwritten rule for as long as we'd been together. The couples who'd arrived first got to sit next to each other with the final couple sitting across the table when the table seated six. No saving seats was allowed, and Rose had sat down thirty seconds before we'd arrived.

"Only fine," Alice said. "That's not good." She was sitting next to Bella, and she took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "What happened?"

"Meagan." It was all Bella had to say. The table which had been full of laughter fell silent. Everyone knew instantly how hard this day had been for my wife. It was the first time she'd ever left our daughter with strangers. The tension was broken when Alice reached over to give her a hug.

"I thought you were engaged to Jazz," Emmett said. "You'd think he would get jealous when you do that." The three pieces of bread that hit Emmett in reply was enough to bring a smile to Bella's lips.

"You're completely incorrigible. You do know that, don't you, Emmie Bear?" she said.

"What? It got me more food, didn't it?" He dipped one of the rolls into his sauce.

"You're Edward Cullen, and you're Jasper Hale, aren't you?" a female voice came from my right.

"And it begins," Alice said. "Who are you?" she asked the girl who'd walked up to the table.

"Lesley," the girl answered. "Who are you?"

"Alice Cullen."

"So you know him?" The girl sounded amazed.

"Yeah. Since he was born."

"Ali, don't start something," Bella whispered.

"Why not, Bella? Are you gonna let this happen again? Just like last year?"

"Alice, don't," I said. Bella had paled. "Nothing is going to happen, and Bella has already had a hard enough morning." I reached across the table and took her hand which was shaking. I looked up at Leslie.

"Hi, Leslie. Yes, I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my wife, Bella. That is Alice Cullen, my cousin with her fiancée, Jasper Hale, and that big lug at that end of the table is my other cousin Emmett Cullen with his fiancée Rose Hale."

"I just wanted to congratulate you two on your game Saturday and wish you good luck on the rest of the season," Leslie said. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble. It was nice meeting the rest of you."

"Thanks." She nodded and walked away.

"Man, that's so not fair. I've been a starter for two seasons now, and nobody's ever congratulated me on a good game," Emmett said.

"Congratulations on your game Saturday, Emmie Bear," Bella said, her voice shaking. She got up from the table, picked up her tray, and walked away. I grabbed my tray and ran after her. She was silent as she dumped her half eaten meal in the trash and walked to the car. As much as I was tempted to get her to talk, I knew she would tell me what was wrong when she could. I had to have faith in her.

**BPOV**

My emotions were all over the place, and I had a feeling I knew why. The last time I felt this all over the place, this unsure of myself…this horny…was when I was expecting Meagan, but there was no way that was possible now. I'd been faithful with my pills. I hadn't missed one, and I definitely hadn't been on any antibiotics. Edward would kill me, and I didn't know what to do. I knew I was losing weight, and Edward had noticed. He'd called me on it, and I was trying so desperately to eat right. I was weak, too, but I hadn't told him that, and sleepy _all_ the time. These were symptoms I was so familiar with. I'd had them twice, now.

Talk about scandal, and he was trying so hard to avoid it. He was acknowledging me at every turn, though. He'd never shrunk away from me, taking up for me every chance he'd gotten, like today at lunch. And now…another baby! He was only a freshman, and he was doing great things! He was leading not only the Pac10, but the entire NCAA, and I was about to bring scandal down on him! My God! We're only eighteen, and we've been pregnant three times, now! You'd think I could do this one thing right, wouldn't you? What would the press, the nation, think when they find out?

I couldn't help but look down at Meagan who's so peacefully nursing. I know I'm not ashamed of her, but what they'll think of him because I couldn't be responsible enough to prevent this again! The knock at the door brought me out of the thoughts.

"Bella, why are you crying?" Was I? "You've got to know I won't do anything to hurt you again." _He thinks this is about that girl at lunch?_ He reached up and wiped the tears I didn't know I was crying.

"I know. Edward, I know you'll never do anything to hurt me." _I only wish I could say the same._ _It's time to man-up._ "I need to tell you something. I'm so sorry." My voice had faded to a whisper. I wasn't sure I could do this. He took my free hand in his. He was offering me his strength.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" His voice was as strong as ever. He didn't think I could hurt him. He didn't know how wrong he was. I took a deep breath and plunged in.

"I think I'm pregnant. In fact, I'm pretty sure I am. It explains everything that's going on, the weight loss, my emotions, the tiredness I've had all the time. I've felt this way twice before, with Victoria and with Meagan." My voice had dropped to a whisper again as I said my final two words. "I'm sorry."

"Okay." He had paled. "But, why are you sorry?"

"We didn't want this, and it'll be a scandal. You don't need this, especially not now."

"No, Bella, it won't. We're married, so it won't be any such thing. I'm just worried because you had such a hard time with Meagan, and the timing certainly isn't ideal." He paused for a moment, and then his face lit up. "Another baby? You're pregnant?" I nodded.

"I'm pretty sure. It's the only way I can explain what's happening to me."

"Then we need to get you to the doctor. I'll call and cancel our therapy appointment for this afternoon. We'll take you to the doctor, instead. Oh my God! I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was scared to. It's not good news."

"Not good news? Don't you want the baby, Bella?" His voice had dropped like he was disappointed.

"Of course I do, Edward, but this so isn't the right time. Meagan is only six months old, and we're in school, and…" I was interrupted by his kiss. It was full of passion…and happiness. When he broke it, he had a smile on his face.

"It will never be the right time to have children. We'll always either be in school, or at work, or something else will be the excuse at hand. Bella, I couldn't be happier." I couldn't help but match his enthusiasm. While I finished feeding Meagan, I had a smile on my face. He was right. It would never be the perfect time to have another child. After college, we'd have medical school, then residency, and then we'd have to establish a practice. Voices in the next room surprised me. Alice and Jasper were waiting when I came out of Meagan's room.

"They're gonna stay with Meagan while I take you to the doctor," Edward said.

"Did you tell them why?" The grin on their faces answered my question.

"Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?" Alice smiled as she gave me a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I blushed. After all, she had been the one to figure out when I was pregnant with Meagan.

"Do you two think you'll ever figure out what causes this?" Jasper said.

"Like I said before, I think we've got that figured out," Edward said, "and we're good at it." Jasper moved in and gave Edward a hug…not a man-hug, but a real hug. Edward then took me by the hand and led me to the car where he opened the door for me. I got in and allowed him to buckle me in. It was something he just did. He needed to know I was safe.

When we arrived at the doc-in-the-box, he signed me in and gave them my insurance information while I filled out the new patient paper work. It didn't take too long before my name was called, and we were led to the back. I was stunned when the nurse got my weight at only ninety-seven pounds. I was over one twenty before I'd gotten pregnant with Meagan. Then she led us into a room and asked me why I was there.

"I think I'm pregnant. I've been losing weight, more emotional, and tired all the time. I've had these symptoms twice before, and both times I was pregnant," I said, taking Edward's hand. His squeeze offered a show of his silent strength.

"Okay, I'll let the doctor know. She'll be with you in a moment." A moment turned into forty minutes. In that time, Edward and I talked about how our lives were about to change. Another baby wouldn't be easy, but it wouldn't be impossible. We'd buy a house and hire a nanny. I wouldn't be able to do everything by myself no matter how much I wanted to. A knock at the door interrupted our plans for the future.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Smith. Mrs. Cullen? It's nice to meet you. How can I help you today?" She was older, and seemed nice. I repeated what I'd told the nurse. "I see. How much weight have you lost?"

"I was one forty-three the day Meagan was born," I said.

"She had complications with both of her previous pregnancies, Dr. Smith," Edward said. "I'm really worried that something could happen this time."

"What kind of complications?" Dr. Smith looked at me for the answers, but I only looked down. Edward, being my rock, answered for me.

"The first resulted in a placental abruption and a stillbirth at twenty-four weeks. The second was a twin gestation with a miscarriage of one baby at six weeks, with hyperemesis gravidarum, pre-ecalmpsia, premature labor, and a premature delivery at thirty-four weeks with the second."

"How old were you with each of your pregnancies?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Fifteen and seventeen." I was able to answer that question.

"And now you are…"

"Eighteen. Meagan is six months old."

"Weren't you on birth control?" There was some judgment in her voice.

"Yes, she was, and we've been married since December 24, 2000, so there's no room for judgment in your tone, doctor," Edward said. "Would you like to see our marriage certificate?"

"No, of course not. I apologize," Dr. Smith said. "Well, let's do an exam and some blood work, shall we?" I nodded, and she did. "Okay, I'll send in the lab tech."

It didn't take long before my blood had been drawn, and we were waiting for results. Edward had joined me on the table, his arms wrapped around my waist, his lips at my neck. The results took so much longer than either one us imagined they should have. I guessed Dr. Smith had gotten side tracked with another patient. It was all we could do not to call our parents with what we'd both come to accept as good news. It was pushing three o'clock when she stepped back into our room. The look on her face stopped us short. She pulled up the rolling chair and sat down shuffling papers in her hands.

"Bella, Mrs. Cullen, you're not pregnant. I ran the HCG to confirm the pregnancy status, and it came back negative. In addition, because of the bruising, I also had the lab run some other tests because of your symptoms of weight loss and tiredness. It took a little while for those to come back, but we have an answer to why you've been having those problems." She took a deep breath. I looked at Edward, and he squeezed my hand. "Bella, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm going to just come right out and tell you. Bella, you have leukemia."


	14. Chapter 14

Stephenie Meyers owns all things _Twilight_. No copyright infringement is intended.

Undying Love

Chapter 14

Disbelief. Denial. Even hate. Those were the immediate emotions that went through my mind as my blood turned to ice. Leukemia. Cancer? Bella's gasp forced me to focus my eyes again. I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms as tightly around her as I could without squeezing the life out of her.

"Are you sure?" My voice was barely audible.

"As sure as I can be with the limited studies available to me here," Dr. Smith said. "I'm going to refer you to an oncologist, Bella. His name is Dr. Daniels. We'll call you as soon as we get the appointment scheduled. Is there a better time for you?"

"I have classes in the mornings," I heard my wife say. Her voice sounded steady.

"Anytime is fine. I'll have her there," I said.

"Edward has practice at four, so I'd rather go between twelve and three if that's possible," Bella said. _What was she saying? Practice? Football? As if that mattered at this point?_

"Bella?" My voice was cracking. I really needed to get my act together.

"Edward, we need to leave if you're gonna get to practice on time," Bella's hand stroked my cheek, and then she turned to Dr. Smith.

"I'd also like to have a copy of the lab. Edward's father is a physician, and I'd like to go over them with him if that's possible," I heard her say.

"Sure. I'll get you a copy, and we'll do our best with the appointment," I heard Dr. Smith say before she left the room. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into Bella's neck breathing in her scent. Had it only been this morning when we'd made love in the shower?

"Edward, you've gotta snap out of this." A light kiss on the lips was followed by a gentle caress through the back of my hair. "I'm gonna be all right." The door opened and the nurse came into the room. She handed Bella some papers and then walked back out closing the door behind her. It was obvious she'd interrupted a very private moment.

"Bella, I can't lose you."

"I know, and you won't. Meagan can't grow up without both of her parents. I won't allow that to happen. Now come on." She got off of my lap, and taking me by the hand, she pulled me off of the exam table and out of the doc-in-a-box. All of a sudden, our roles had become reversed. She led me to our car digging my keys out of my pants pocket, opened the passenger door for me, made me sit and, reaching across me, she buckled me in. Then she drove us home. Pulling into our parking space, we sat for a minute.

"What do we do now?" I had to ask because I honestly didn't know.

"We go in there, tell our best friends what happened, and then go on with our lives. The worst possible thing we can do, Edward, is allow this to win." I took a deep breath. She was right. If she could do it…if she could be this strong…if she could fight this, then so could I. I reached across and took her hand in mine.

"When did you get so smart?"

"I don't know. Edward, I'm scared."

"I know. Bella, so am I." I leaned over and kissed her. Then, taking a deep breath, I opened my door and walked around the car. Assisting her out of the driver's seat, I kissed her hand and led her to our apartment. Before we got there, Alice was running out to meet us, her face showing the excitement we no longer felt. The look on our faces stopped her short.

"What?" she asked. Jasper was standing in the doorway holding Meagan. Bella broke free of my hand and ran to grab her out of his hands. "She's not pregnant?" Alice whispered as I put my arm around her shoulder and led her back to the apartment. I shook my head as I closed the door. Bella was holding Meagan to her chest as tears ran down her face. I walked to them and wrapped them in my arms. Alice walked into Jasper's arms.

"Alice, Jasper…Bella's sick. She's got cancer…leukemia," I said. Alice ran to Bella's other side, tears running down her cheeks, and Jasper walked into Meagan's room for a moment before returning to sit by my side. Ten minutes later, Emmett and Rose arrived. Rose went immediately to the restroom returning with two washrags which she gave to Bella and Alice, and then she took a seat at their feet. Emmett walked into the kitchen and made some sandwiches which he brought in on a tray.

"I talked to Coach Spears and explained what's happened," Emmett said. "He'd like to see you tomorrow some time." I nodded and looked at my watch. It was five o'clock. All three of us were late for practice.

"Bella, are you all right with Alice and Rose?" I asked. Four faces looked at me like I was crazy. "It's five o'clock."

"Shit, Edward! You guys are late for practice!" She jumped up, disturbing Meagan and making her cry. "Of course I'll be all right. Coach Spears is gonna kill you."

"Maybe not." I looked at the others. "Let's go."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Jasper asked.

"No. Bella and I are going to beat this thing. Meagan is going to have two parents. Until she sees the specialist, there's nothing we can do about it, so we're going to keep living." I headed for the door. "Coming?"

"Not right now, but if Rosie's willing, I will be later," Emmett said.

"Great, we're back to hearing about your and my sister's sex life?" Jasper said, slugging Emmett in the arm.

"Well, Edward asked, and who am I to lie?" Emmett said, following me to the door. I glanced behind me to see a small smile on Bella's face. It was a start.

"If you two are going to be at each other's throats, you can ride together." They both looked at me before heading to Emmett's jeep. I think they knew I needed to be alone for a moment to get my act together because it had been an act. Though what I'd said had been the truth, _we needed to live_, I needed to get out of that room to call my dad. I dialed the number knowing he'd answer if he could.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? Not too famous to call the old man, yet, I see."

"Dad…" My voice broke. I tried again. "I need your help."

"What did you do?" _Why did he always think the worst of me_? I guess I didn't need to answer that question. He'd seen the worst of me.

"Bella's sick."

"What's wrong? Flu? It's been going around here, though it's early for it. You should stay away from her so you don't get it."

"We thought she was pregnant again, so I took her to a doc-in-a-box, but she wasn't." My voice had trailed off to nothing. I had to get my act together. "Dad, the doctor said she's got leukemia." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Did you hear me? She has leukemia."

"Yeah, son. I heard you." His voice cracked, and I heard a door shut in the background. "Do you have the labs?"

"Yeah, they're here in the car, but I'm driving. I'll get them when I get to the parking lot. It's only a minute. They're sending her to a specialist, a Dr. Daniels. Do you know him?"

"Yes, I know him. He's really good. We actually went to school together."

"Can you ask a favor and get her in soon?"

"Of course. Have you got those labs, yet?"

"Yeah, they're right here. What do you want to know?"

"Look for WBC."

"Seventy-two point one."

"Shit."

"That's not good is it?"

"That's not good, Edward. In fact, it's not even questionable. I was hoping it would be something I could dispute, but it's not. Okay, look toward the bottom of that page, and you'll see a grouping of numbers labeled neutro, lymp, mono, eosino, baso. What I need are the first two."

"The neutro is twenty-two, and the lymph is seventy-two."

"Now towards the top is the hemoglobin."

"It's eight point six."

"And under that are the platlets."

"One seventeen."

"All right. It's not good, Edward. She'll have to undergo further testing to confirm everything, but it's pretty assuredly leukemia. Does she have any other symptoms besides the weight loss?"

"Bruising, tiredness, emotional." There's no way I'm telling Dad she's horny as hell.

"Yeah, that all makes sense. Edward, you both took AP biology. You know what the hemoglobin is…it's the measure of the red blood cells which carry the oxygen to the cells, and she's extremely anemic. If someone came into the ER from an accident who'd bled out with a hemoglobin as low as hers, I'd be transfusing them. The only reason she's still able to go as well as she does is because it's taken her so long to get there."

"I don't understand."

"Basically, her bone marrow which makes blood cells is so consumed with making leukemia cells that it's not making her oxygen carrying cells or her platelets, her blood clotting cells, as much. Her platelets are so low her blood's not clotting properly, so she's bruising."

"So her tiredness and her bruising are both signs of the leukemia."

"Yes."

"So, it has nothing to do with her nursing or not eating properly?" _Why was I asking him this question when I already knew the answer? Was I rubbing it in his face?_

"Nothing."

"I've gotta go. I'm late for practice."

"Edward, what can I do?"

"Get her that appointment."

"Will do. And, Edward?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"You need to call your mother and Charlie."

"I know."

Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me to get out of the car. Their questioning eyes met mine as I opened the door. I fell into step with them as we headed for the locker room to dress out.

"I called my dad."

"Did he have anything to add?" Emmett asked.

"No. He went to school with the specialist they want to send Bella to. He's gonna try to get her in sooner than they can."

"Are you sure you can do this?" Jasper came to my side as I pulled my pads over my head.

"I have to. If I shut down, Bella will too, and if she stops fighting, she won't survive. Two plus two equals four; two times two equals four; and two squared equals four. It's the same for Bella and me. She's my strength, and I'm hers."

"Then let's go do this." He held out his hand to pull me to my feet, and I allowed him to. Walking together to the field the three of us didn't say anything else. Each of us used the time to get into the right frame of mind to take the field. Coach Spears met us half-way.

"Are you all right?" he asked. I really wasn't sure who he was addressing.

"No," I answered for all of us, "but we need to be here."

"I haven't said anything to anyone else. I didn't have time to explain your absences to the other coaches. I told them I'd explain everything after practice. Knowing that you're all from the same place and practically all related, I'd guess they assume you've had a death in the family." I sucked in my breath and looked away. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this. I know you needed to get out of the apartment, but we can go somewhere else," he said. I closed my eyes and pictured Bella at the game. I had five days to get ready to play UCLA, and if she was going to be there with a smile on her face, then I had work to do.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, then let's get to work," Coach Spears said. "We'll talk to the other coaches after practice." I nodded, and we walked the remainder of the way to the sideline. When the next play was over, Coach Spears called time out and our specialty coaches subbed us in. As soon as we hit the huddle, the questions began.

"Where you guys been?"

"Thank God you showed up, Cullen. Pickett can't hit the side of a barn."

"I thought Coach Spears was gonna blow his top when you guys didn't show."

"What's up?"

I thought they'd never shut up, and if they didn't I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it together.

"Call the play, Edward." Emmett's voice broke through the haze. I shook my head and closed my eyes picturing Bella again. I was doing this for her.

"Purple six." My voice broke. It was a basic pass to Jasper. We broke the huddle, and mechanically, I took my place under center. The words automatically came out of my mouth, and as the ball entered my hands, I took the required steps back and threw it. Not even Jasper's nimble fingers had a chance of catching whatever it was that left my hands that time or the next. The third time, I didn't even hang onto the ball when it was snapped from center.

"Time," I heard Coach Spears call. The mumbles around me as we walked to the sidelines were things I would never repeat.

"Hale, you and Cullen take him home. He's gonna get hurt. If he's better tomorrow, bring him back," Coach Spears said after we'd all gathered around him.

"I…" I started to say.

"Go home to your wife," Coach Spears said. The team stared at him. Then they stared at me.

"But…" I tried again.

"Edward, your wife needs you to be there. You need to be there. Do you really think you can concentrate here today?" Coach Spears asked. I looked around me.

"We have less than fifteen hours to get ready for UCLA. Bella will be in the stands, and she wants a win. There's nothing I can do for her until we can get her to the specialist."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know. My dad is calling in a favor. Hopefully it'll be soon."

"And the diagnosis is certain?"

"Yes, it's definitely leukemia. I spoke to my father before I dressed out. He agreed with the doctor we saw today."

"Okay. If you want to stay, then we'll go watch film. You're off the field today. I don't want you to get hurt, and you're not paying attention to what's going on around you."

The team was silent. I realized that the conversation we'd just had was in front of everyone. There was no secret because everyone now knew. When I looked around me, I saw exactly what I didn't want to see – pity. I turned and walked towards the locker room, Jasper and Emmett quickly catching up with me.

"You okay?" Jasper asked.

"No…no matter what's happened in the past, I've always been able to use football to escape it. Three years ago after Jessica…and after losing Victoria. My God, Jazz, even last year when I almost lost Bella, and now I can't even find that escape."

"I don't think you're gonna find anything to escape the reality of this, Edward," Jasper said.

"And if you'll remember, we were playing baseball when you lost Victoria," Emmett said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. In fact, it was so sudden several members of the team who were following us ran into me before they could avoid me. Emmett and Jasper had taken another step before they turned to look at me.

"Did you just crack a joke, Emmett? Really?"

"No, I shattered it." I couldn't help it. A smile forced itself onto my face just before I started laughing. I hit his arm.

"Run." He looked at me for a split second before he took off towards the field house, Jasper and me in hot pursuit. We'd never played "tag" as kids, instead modifying the game and playing it in reverse. It was obvious that the field house in this instance was "base," and if he beat either of us there, he'd be the winner. We couldn't allow that to happen. Jasper, of course, won, and I touched home thirty seconds before Emmett, the three of us belly laughing as we took our seats in the film room. The stares we received as the others joined us set us off again. They would never understand us, and that was okay.

**BPOV**

As soon as the guys were out the door, Rose took Meagan out of my arms allowing me to break down. The girls knew it was something I could never do in front of Edward. Alice walked me to the bedroom, and we lay down in the bed, holding each other. While Edward had always been my best friend, especially after they'd broken off into couples, Alice had been my best girlfriend, so she held me while I cried.

Leukemia…cancer.

Even the sounds of the words were frightening, and I knew Edward was scared to death. It had taken everything in me to appear strong for him while he shattered. I could see him picture the worst, and while I was doing the same, I knew that one of us had to hold it together. Now was my time to lose it. Would I even survive long enough to see my daughter's first birthday, much less her married? How would I tell Charlie that he would lose his only daughter?

After I had convinced myself that I was pregnant again, I just knew it was a horrible thing for Edward and me. I was worried that it would be a scandal and ruin Edward's chance at glory, and then he'd convinced me that the possibility of another child was a blessing. The two hours we'd spent under that delusion had been so happy. We'd been planning for such a wonderful future…a future that not only wouldn't exist now, but a future he'd most likely be living without me…he and Meagan.

"Ali…" I struggled to get the words out.

"Yeah?" Her voice wasn't any better than mine.

"Promise me something."

"Anything. You know that."

"Promise me you'll take care of them. If I don't survive this…promise me you'll take care of Edward and Meagan for me."

"Bella," she began. I knew she was going to argue with me…argue that I would survive it.

"Ali, you can't know that…that I'll make it. Nobody does, so promise me. Edward won't do well without me. I'm his rock, and he's mine, and he has to take care of Meagan. He held me together when I lost my mom, so I know what it's like to lose someone who you love, and you don't. But Ali, he's gonna lose someone he can't live without…"

"Stop that right now! We're not gonna lose you, so I don't have to take care of Edward and Meagan! You're gonna take care of them! You hear me!"

"Yeah, I hear you, but promise me anyway. If you don't, then I'll get Rose to."

"I promise," she whispered. "You don't have to make me promise, you know. I'll always take care of Edward and Meagan…and you."

"I know. It just makes me feel better to hear you say it. Now, let's get back to Rose before she starts some rumor we'll have to deny."

When we walked back into the den, Rose was sitting in the floor playing with Meagan who'd already had her bath and was in her pajamas. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost seven. Alice and I had been in the bedroom for almost two hours.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. Please forgive us."

"There's nothing to forgive. You needed the time to decompress, and I enjoyed spending the time with Meagan."

"Thank you so much." I went to her side as she stood with Meagan in her arms.

"Dada." Meagan leaned for me as soon as I was close enough for her to reach me. The girls started laughing at the misnomer.

"When will she figure out you're 'Mama'?" Alice asked.

"Not until she's about one. She'll start saying it about nine months, but she won't get them straight until later." Studying baby books had its uses.

We sat on the couch talking about Meagan until the guys got back. I could tell the practice wasn't a usual one because they weren't hot and sweaty, but I'd wait and see if Edward would tell me what happened. I figured he wouldn't want to bring it up in front of everyone, but I knew I was his soul mate. Surely he'd tell me…wouldn't he?

Because it was the first day of classes, the others didn't have much homework, but we had loads, so we cut the evening short. I settled Meagan in her playpen as Edward grabbed our books from the car where they'd been untouched since my earlier…false…revelation.

The good news was that we'd been working ahead. All we had to do was enter our answers to our Calculus homework into the computer which automatically graded it for the professor. Once done with that, we quickly reviewed the following sections. Then we reviewed our notes for the other two classes. Because of his curfew, we didn't have time to work ahead, instead choosing to lie together for the thirty minutes remaining before he had to leave me.

"How'd practice go?" I couldn't wait for him to tell me on his own. I was nervous and didn't really know what we should talk about, so I thought this would be a semi-safe topic.

"I was total fail. I couldn't get my act together and even fumbled a snap. Coach Spears basically ordered me home, but I refused to leave, so he called practice and made it a film day. I'm scared, Bella. I've always been able to use football to take my mind off whatever's been happening, but this time I couldn't."

"Every other time, whatever was happening was happening to you. This time it's not. It's happening to me, and that's new." I gave him time to let that sink in. He drew me tighter into his embrace, breathing deeply. I knew he was inhaling my scent, because I often did the same. There was nothing that calmed me the way taking a deep breath of my man could. The familiar scent of my Edward could take away the stress of a bad day, could calm the worst nightmares…and it had time and time again. He had gotten me through so much, and he would get me through this.

"You're right."

"I'm always right." My standard answer.

"You're pushing it." Our laughter filled our bedroom.

"When are we going to tell our parents?" I couldn't help but blurt it out. It had been bothering me all day.

"After the game on Saturday. I don't think it's right to tell them on the phone."

"When? On the plane? After we get back home?"

"When we get back, I think. I don't think it'd be right to corner them on a plane full of people and hit them with this kind of news."

"I have to fly with them all the way to California, then sit with them during the entire game without letting on that there's something majorly wrong. I don't think I can do it, Edward."

"So, you want to tell them before we leave?"

"It would be easiest for me. That's selfish isn't it?"

"Does it really matter? I only want what's easiest for you…what's better for you. You don't need to be under any stress at all." It was at that moment his alarm went off, and my heart fell into my stomach. I may have even thought a wirty-dord…or two. "Damn."

"You need to start watching your language. Meagan is gonna start mimicking soon." His answer to my admonishment was to roll me over and kiss me, shutting me up for the moment. I'd allow that any day because when he broke the kiss, he'd have to leave me alone with my thoughts.

And the inevitable happened. He did break the kiss and roll off of me. Pulling me up with him, we left our bed and walked into Meagan's room so he could say his nightly good-bye. Then I walked with him to the door.

"I love you," I said as he said the same. One final kiss and he was gone – down our walkway and into the night. I closed and locked the door, turning to brace myself against it as I heard the engine start and his car leave taking my other half away from me. I looked in on Meagan one final time as was my habit, then I walked back into our now empty bedroom. I went straight to my nightstand and took out my hidden calendar and the pen that was beside it and marked off another day. Only eight more weeks in the regular season, but we were almost assured a bowl game with the way the season was going. Would he have to remain in the dorm until that game was over? And what if we did make it to the National Championship game? That game was in January…just over three months from now. I had counted on the season being over November 22. Would I be able to make it until January? Would I _live_ until January?

_Stop it, Bella! Enough! Go to sleep and stop whining._

Who would support Edward if I couldn't? Of course he would have his parents, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose, and even Charlie. But he wouldn't make it without me, so I would have to survive. I was bound and determined, at this moment, that this illness wouldn't beat me. Now, I would just have to convince it.

Thought I was certain sleep would never come, the alarm sounding and the sun blazing through the window proved me wrong. Not knowing when I'd finally fallen asleep, I drug myself to the shower, hoping for a repeat of the day before only to be disappointed to finish washing without an appearance from Edward. He also hadn't arrived by the time I'd finished feeding Meagan, so when the doorbell rang as I was dressing her, I panicked. Thoughts that he'd been in an accident raced through my mind as I rushed to the door, a half-naked baby on my hip, only to open it to find the most beautiful arrangement of flowers in front of my most beautiful husband. Stunned silent, I allowed him to trade Meagan for the flowers. As I carried the bouquet into the kitchen to find a vase, I took in his appearance. He was dressed as if we were going on a date – a button down and slacks. My man was hot, and I was underdressed.

"I'll be right back," I stammered, rushing into our bedroom. I knew exactly what I would wear.

"I'll dress Meagan," he called after me, laughing. I'd forgotten our daughter was only in a diaper. When I re-entered the room, it was his turn to be silent, but the smile on his face spoke a thousand words. The dress was simple, a sun-dress I'd bought the last time Alice and I had gone shopping. I'd been saving it for the game on Saturday, but this was the perfect time for the unveiling. It hugged my small frame in all the right places, and I knew he'd love it.

After dropping Meagan off, we walked to class, arm in arm. It didn't seem enough to be holding hands this beautiful morning. Despite the late start we'd gotten, we arrived early, taking the seats we'd occupied the day before. As the others took seats around us, we heard conversations begin about the homework. Surprisingly, several people had problems with it. This was supposed to be an Honors class, after all, so I was shocked so many people were having trouble this early on.

"What about you guys? Did you have any problems?" a girl who said her name was Mary asked.

"No, we've been over this material before," I told her.

"Oh, where'd you go to high school?" she asked.

"Forks High. We both took AP Calculus, and we had a wonderful teacher."

"He looks stuck to you like glue," she whispered in my ear.

"He should. He's my husband." I wasn't exactly whispering when I answered her. Edward looked at me when he heard what I'd said. I shrugged. It wasn't like we were keeping it a secret. It was then Dr. Billheimer came in and began class. An hour later, two sections covered, homework assigned, and we were finally able to leave the stares of the class. Why the fact we were married was so novel, so entertaining to everyone around us still had us stumped. It couldn't be the fact that we were "legal" anymore. Sure, when we were fifteen that would explain everyone's curiosity, but now that we were in college, I was certain pretty much all of our peer group were sexually active. So, why was the topic of our being married drawing us such attention? Did they think he was too good for me? Well, if that was the case, they could just get a straw and suck it up. He was mine, and I was his, and it was going to stay that way for eternity.


	15. Chapter 15

Stephenie Meyers owns all things _Twilight_. No copyright infringement is intended.

Undying Love

Chapter 15

**EPOV**

My early morning excursion to the twenty-four hour Wal-Mart was worth getting up at an indecent hour. The smile those flowers put on Bella's lips was worth the trouble it took to get them. I'd have to surprise her more often. Though I could buy her the most expensive jewels at Tiffany's, she was happiest when I made the smallest gestures. I still wasn't sure how I got so lucky.

I snuck my left hand onto her thigh. I knew it wasn't appropriate during class, but I was having the hardest time not touching her in some way. We were only in our second class of the morning, but I was aching to be done for the day. I needed alone time with my wife in the worst kind of way. Soon, my hand was joined by hers, her finger tracing along mine. Glancing over my left shoulder, my eyes met hers, and I took a deep breath. I was finally able to breathe again. Her touch was always able to soothe my troubles.

"Get a room," was whispered behind us. My only answer was a one-fingered salute…with my right hand. I wasn't letting go of her hand now that I'd gotten it. Though I'd allowed anxiety to overtake me, just her touch had calmed my rapid heartbeat. It was no longer trying to escape my chest…well, it might have been, just for a different reason entirely. I shifted, uncomfortable in my desk. It had been a while since I'd been in this predicament. I did my best to bring my attention back to the lecture. Unfortunately, naming double and triple bonded carbon molecules wasn't quite as adept at capturing my imagination as Bella was at the time. Luckily, by the time class was over, so was my problem. I quickly packed our backpacks and stood, offering Bella my hand. As she stood, I pulled her fingers to my lips. The following kiss drew several "awww's" from surrounding girls. Drawing her into my arms, we walked out of the auditorium and across the quad to our final class of the morning.

We were lucky to arrive early enough to find seats closer to the front of the room. Again, I tried to pay attention to the lecture. I knew I could always count on Bella's notes to get me through, but that would be taking advantage of her and her brilliance. Focusing on the Fertile Crescent took everything in me. I usually enjoyed history, but today other things took precedence. As soon as the hour was over, I jumped from my desk.

"Where's the fire?" Bella asked.

"Our bedroom," I whispered as I leaned into her ear. "Let's skip lunch with the gang, get Meagan, and go home."

"Hi, I'm Jeremy. Would you like to go to the HUB and get some lunch with me?" Some guy had walked up to Bella's other side and had the audacity to interrupt our moment. "I noticed you in class yesterday, and you're the most beautiful girl I've seen on campus." He was still speaking. Before I could answer him my cell vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out, I noticed it was a text from Dad.

**Dr. Dan Daniels – Tuesday, Oct. 7, 1:00**

Shaking, I held the phone out where Bella could see it. She took it from my hands and entered my code. I guess it had already gone to black before she saw the message. _Jeremy_ was staring between the two of us.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy, but she already has a date for lunch," I said.

"Come on, pretty girl. You really don't want to get involved with some jock, do you? You know what they say about football stars," Jeremy said when Bella handed me back my phone, her face initially more pale after reading the message from Dad. However, when Jeremy's words registered, a beautiful, flaming red returned to her cheeks.

"No, tell me what they're saying about Edward," she said, running her finger down the buttons of my shirt. "It's only the second day of the term. Does he already have a reputation with the girls on campus?"

"Wellll," Jeremy hesitated.

"No, I want the truth. You were trying to warn me away from going to lunch with Edward. Does he or does he not have a reputation of being a man whore?" Bella wasn't holding back. In fact, she was drawing a crowd.

"You know how it is with jocks…they go out with the smart girls…get them to do their homework…get them to put out then dump them for the next one in line…," Jeremy said. Several of the people around us nodded their approval of what he said.

"And is that how it was at your high school?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. That's exactly how it was."

"And you were one of the smart ones?" Bella was pushing him into a hole he wasn't going to get out of.

"Yeah, and I'll bet you were, too, weren't you?" Jeremy asked.

"I did okay. I was salutatorian and made a thirty-five on my ACT, but that wasn't how it was at my high school. The jocks at my high school were honorable. In fact, our valedictorian was our quarterback, and he made a thirty-six on his ACT." There were several mumbles from the gathered crowd.

"And you're sure he didn't play the field as well as on the field?"

"I'm certain."

"Who was this masked man 'cause he seems too good to be true. I think you're making him up."

"No, I'm certainly not making him up. I know for a fact that he's very real. I married him, and he's standing right next to me. His name is Edward Cullen, and he's leading the Huskies to an undefeated season. Would you like to meet him?" She turned to me. "Jeremy, this is my husband, Edward."

"Nice to meet you, Jeremy. I'm sorry, but, like I said, Bella already has plans for lunch." Her grin lit her face, and I had a matching smile on mine. I turned and grabbed both of our backpacks.

"Shall we?" I motioned for Bella to walk ahead of me. The crowd parted as she walked towards the end of the aisle we were seated on. It was quite crowded going down the auditorium steps as the students for the next class were coming up as we were leaving. I made sure to walk in front of her so there would be no way she could fall. Images of Jessica pushing her down the stairs were never far from my mind, and I'd sworn I'd never allow her to go through that again. Her hand on my shoulder gave me the reassurance I needed that she was with me every step of the way. Once we reached the bottom, she took my hand in hers.

"You didn't need to take up for me back there," I said as we walked out the door.

"Of course I did. But I also wanted to know if there's already rumors going around about you."

"And what if there were?"

"I'd have set them straight. If you haven't been with me, you've been at practice or at the dorm."

"You know they allow girls in the dorm, right? What if they accuse me of allowing someone in my room?"

"With Jasper there? That'd take some balls."

"And you wanted me to watch my language." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Meagan isn't with us."

"She wasn't with us last night, either."

"She was in the next room." She had an answer for everything.

"I can't win, can I?"

"Nope. I don't know why you even try." She had a point. I hadn't gotten the last word for the past three years, and I knew I was smart, yet this was a lesson I had trouble learning. By that time, we'd reached the car, so I opened her door for her and buckled her in. The drive to get Meagan was full of easy banter. It was good to know Bella had such faith in me when I'd betrayed her not even a year prior and treated her so horribly in the ensuing months. Though I'd never do so again, and I was certain in my heart she forgave me for my actions against her, I still hadn't found it in me to forgive myself. I'd spend the rest of my life making it up to her. Was this illness God's punishment for my actions? No. I know better. My God is a loving and forgiving God, not some vengeful Creator who punishes us for our sins.

Meagan was napping when we arrived at the center. After getting a good report, we headed for our home away from home. Luckily for us, she never woke. Standing in her doorway, I held onto my wife and looked at her. She was getting so big. This child who had started life under such harsh circumstances - so tiny at four pounds five ounces, now over twice that and developing so quickly - was evidence of our love for each other.

I couldn't help myself. I lifted Bella as gently as I could and carried her to our bed where I undressed her kissing every sensual scintilla of flesh as I uncovered it. I brought her to climax before I gently entered her, making love to her as if I was going to lose her that very night.

"Please, Edward! Harder!"

"I don't wanna hurt you…." She had her legs around my waist and was pulling me into her.

"I'm no different today than I was yesterday morning. Please!" It was all the reminder I needed that she was still my Bella, so I gave her what she wanted…and more. Afterwards, we lay in each others' arms giving ourselves time to soak in the other. I knew the time was soon to come to an end as we had work to do, but I wouldn't be the one to end it. There was only so much responsibility I would shoulder today. Sure enough, Bella said the words I was dreading.

"We need to do some homework before Meagan wakes up." I only nodded as she removed herself from my arms and dressed.

"How about naked homework?"

"No, but I'll play you some strip homework."

"But Bella…" Yeah, I was whining. "We never get problems wrong."

"That's the challenge. If you can come up with a question I can't answer, then you've earned my clothes." It was an impossible task. In all the times we'd played strip homework, I'd gotten a grand total of three items of her clothing, and she'd gotten two items of mine. It wasn't like either of us to throw a game, but they did say there was a first time for everything. I reluctantly got dressed and followed her into the den where she already had our books piled up and ready to go. I joined her on the couch, and she handed me my calculus book and laptop.

After logging in, we entered our answers for the assigned problems. Though the program allowed us three tries to get the problem correct, both Bella and I succeeded on the first attempt on each. Afterwards, we proceeded with where we were working ahead. At the rate Dr. Billheimer was progressing, she would be caught up with us within a month, so we had a lot of work to do. Tomorrow we wouldn't be able to work for long either because we had an appointment for Meagan to see her doctor. We were in a time crunch, so I was ultimately glad Bella had more responsibility in her little finger than I had in my whole body. Actually, there was so much about Bella I was thankful about.

"That's the fourth problem I've had to help you with. I'll take your shirt, bra, pants, and panties," I said.

"What? We've never counted calculus problems when we're working ahead." She was sitting with her hands on her hips, her lips set in a thin, tight line, and her brows furrowed. "We've always played with class notes."

"You're the one who suggested the game. I'm just collecting my reward." After that statement, I could practically feel the heat coming from her body.

"Just try."

"Okay, I will." I put down my book and notebook before taking hers out of her lap and laying them down beside mine. Then I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. The trip back to our bedroom was filled with abuse…she spanked my ass the entire way. Okay, maybe it wasn't abuse because I enjoyed every single lick. My cock was harder than it's been for weeks by the time I tossed her in the middle of the bed and proceeded to release her from the confines of her clothes, her laughing the entire time. She also made short work of my clothes, our need for each other obvious to us both. I didn't have much time before I had to leave, so Bella was quick to take control of the situation, turning me to my back and climbing on board. In fact, my phone alarm sounded before we were finished making me rush to get to practice on time. Unfortunately that didn't happen as I planned. For the second time in my life, flashing blue lights appeared in my rear view mirror – and this time, they weren't on Charlie's car.

"License and registration, please," the campus policeman said. I had them out and waiting and handed them over when he requested them. "Do you know how fast you were going?"

"No, Sir." I kept it short and simple.

"You were going forty. The speed limit is twenty-five in student housing. What's your hurry?"

"I'm late for practice." I'd have to let Coach Spears know about the ticket as soon as I got to practice anyway, so it didn't matter if Campus Police notified him. It was in our honor code to notify Coach if we got into any trouble at all. I just hoped he didn't ask me why I 'd left late.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to run your license." Right back took over seven minutes. In that time, I called Bella and told her I'd been stopped. She wasn't happy with the situation but was glad that I called because Jasper had already called her wondering where I was so she'd been worried. He was my next call, but when he didn't answer I knew he'd already left the field house. After the cop returned with a ticket which I signed, I drove the rest of the way to practice. After dressing out, I walked onto the field and to Coach Spears' side.

"You're late," he said. "Are you gonna make a habit of this?"

"No, Sir." I told him what happened.

"Stay late."

"Yes, Sir."

"You fit to work out?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then get out there."

After the next play, time was called, and I took my place in the huddle. There were some stares and some questions of whether I could pull my weight. Jasper and Emmett were quick to shut up any nay sayers, and my first play under center shut up the rest. I was back in the zone, and the next three hours were well spent honing the offence for UCLA's defense. When Coach Spears called practice for the evening, I said good-bye to Emmett and Jasper and followed him into his office. Coach Fields soon joined us.

"Good job out there today, Cullen," Coach Fields said as he entered the room. I nodded. In the past when I'd been called into Coach Davis' office, I'd learned not to speak until he'd asked me a question.

"What happened today?" It was Coach Spears who asked.

"It's like I said. I got pulled over in student housing for speeding. The officer gave me a ticket. That's it."

"Why did you feel the need to speed?" Again it was Coach Spears who asked the question.

"I left our apartment late. I was with Bella…and I didn't leave when my alarm went off." I closed my eyes and leaned forward in my chair hoping against all hope that he wouldn't take this line of questioning any further. He cleared his throat, and I looked up and met his gaze.

"I think I understand what you're saying, Edward, and I wouldn't allow any other player on this team to get away with that excuse for being late for practice. In fact, if someone else tried to use that excuse with me, they'd find themselves benched for at least a couple of games which is exactly what's going to happen to you if I ever hear it again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm only making an exception this once because of your situation."

"Yes, Sir. I understand."

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow afternoon…on time. Now, go get me that ticket."

"Sir?"

"Go get the ticket." I went to my locker, got the ticket out of my wallet, took it back into his office, and handed it to him. "I'll take care of this. Don't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, and don't get another one."

"Yes, Sir."

Needless to say, my drive home was under the speed limit. When Bella met me at the door, she wasn't a happy camper. I was about to get my second lecture of the day.

"You could've been in another accident instead of just getting a speeding ticket."

"Bella…"

"Don't 'Bella' me! You know it's true, Edward! You've gotta promise me you'll be more careful!"

"I promise." She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. I buried my face into her neck.

"Is everything all right?" I looked to my right to see Drew and Liza standing in their open doorway. "We heard Bella yelling, and we wanted to make sure she was okay." It was Drew who was nosing into our business.

"No, Drew, she's not all right. Every time I hit her she encases herself around my body like this. If you two want to join us, I'll show you what comes next."

Not giving him time to answer, I carried Bella through the door and slammed it in their faces. After looking in on Meagan who was playing contented in her playpen, I proceeded to our bedroom where I stood Bella next to our bed. I had plans for her. After stripping my clothes, I set to work on hers. It had been a while since we'd made love three separate times in one day, but I intended to lavish my wife again before the night was out, and I was determined now was the time to begin my quest. Lifting her leg onto the bed, I dove in to get a taste. By the time her legs were weak with her pleasure, I'd lifted her to lay her across the bed. It wasn't the first or the second time this day she was yelling her ecstasy, but I was sure I could bring her home once more before I found my pleasure.

"Come on, Bella. Give me one more." I lifted her leg so I could go just a little deeper.

"Please, Edward. Please!" Then I heard as well as felt what I was looking for…she screamed one more time as she clenched around me. I let go and spilled within her as I collapsed on her.

"Freeze you mother fucker!"

"What the hell?" I looked up from where I was laying to see campus police standing in our bedroom doorway pointing a gun at us. I was pretty much covering Bella with my body, but I reached for the comforter and pulled it across us none-the-less.

"Step away from the young lady! Now!" the officer said, and he didn't say it too nicely.

"Get out of our bedroom!" I said right back. Needless to say, I was rather pissed.

"Edward, don't argue. He's got a gun." I could hear the fear in Bella's voice. She was shaking underneath me.

"Bella, it's all right." I was trying to comfort her. I turned to the officer.

"Would you please lower that gun? You're scaring my wife."

"Move away from her."

"Would you please toss me my clothes?" I pointed to where I'd tossed my jeans and boxers when we'd entered the room, and he accommodated me. After slipping them on, I got out of bed, gathered Bella's clothes, and took them to her. "Can we step into the other room while she gets dressed and maybe you can tell me what the hell is going on?" I kissed Bella before following him into the den. A few minutes later, Bella joined us with Meagan on her hip. She sat down beside me on the couch.

"My name is Officer Calhoun. We received a call from a neighbor of yours saying that you admitted to hitting your wife earlier and that they'd seen bruises on her person. When we arrived to investigate, we heard what appeared to be her begging you, then her scream. When we entered the apartment, you appeared to be holding her down."

"That's not what was happening…well, that's exactly what happened, but you misinterpreted it," I said. "I wasn't holding her down at all."

"Edward, what the fuck is going on?" Just the voice I didn't want to hear. Coach Spears was pushing his way into the room. Out of habit, I stood just to be pushed back down by the officer who was standing nearest me.

"Coach, you shouldn't be here," Officer Calhoun said.

"He's my starting quarterback. Don't tell me where I should or shouldn't be," Coach Spears said. "Since you want to talk so much, why don't you answer my question?"

"We were called to the scene of a possible domestic abuse. When we arrived, we heard the young lady begging him, then she screamed," Officer Calhoun answered him.

"Edward?" Coach asked.

"We were in our bedroom, Coach." I hoped I wouldn't have to say anything else.

"Bella, was Edward hurting you?" Coach Spears asked.

"No, Sir, Coach Spears. In fact, it was just the opposite." Bella's blush was beautiful. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into my side.

"She has bruises. I'm going to have to take your boy in, Coach," Officer Calhoun said. "It isn't uncommon for abused women to defend their husbands, especially if they're afraid of them."

"I'm not afraid of Edward," Bella said. "He's never, ever hit me, either."

"Your bruises would say otherwise," said Officer Calhoun. "We can take you and your daughter to a woman's shelter until you can find somewhere else to go."

"Edward's never hit me. He didn't cause the bruises. I'm sick. I have leukemia."

"Your excuses get more and more creative all the time. Leukemia is a blood cancer. It doesn't cause bruising." he said to Bella. Then he turned to me.

"Stand up young man. Put your hands behind your back. You are under arrest for domestic violence. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you at government expense. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?" _No, not again. This wasn't happening._

"You're wrong, you know? Leukemia does cause bruising. You're making a life altering mistake, Officer Calhoun – one your career will never recover from," Coach Spears said as I paled and started sweating.

"Oh, you're some kind of doctor, now, Coach?" Officer Calhoun asked.

"No…my little sister had leukemia. She passed away when I was sixteen. I consider myself quite an expert on the disease."

"I'm afraid I'm going to need more evidence than that."

"Bella, call your father-in-law," Coach said. "Don't tell him what's happening…just ask him about the diagnosis."

"What will that prove?" I wasn't able to speak at this moment, and I knew Coach Spears was doing his best to get me out of this situation. I was on the verge of a panic attack, and it was taking every ounce of my willpower to stave it off.

"Hi, Carlisle…yeah, I've got you on speaker. I'm holding Meagan, and I don't have a free hand right now to hold the phone…I wanted to ask you a couple of questions. I know Edward talked to you, but I need to hear you say the words, I guess."

"Let me go into another room….Okay, Bella. Esme was sitting across the room from me, and she still doesn't know. When are you and Edward planning on telling her and Charlie?" Dad asked.

"Saturday morning before the game, I guess. Carlisle, I need to hear you say it. Was the doctor right?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. If the lab results Edward read to me are correct, then it's true. There's no question. You do have leukemia. Did you two get the appointment with Dr. Daniels that I texted you?"

"Yes, Sir. He's the oncologist, right?"

"Yeah, Bella. He's good, and he'll be able to tell you which type of leukemia it is and what the prognosis will be. Are you two sure you want to tell the others before the game?"

"I don't think I'll be able to keep the secret until after the game, Carlisle. It'll be too much on me, too hard to pretend everything's all right. I know it'll be hard on everyone else to know, but it'll be better for me to let them know before. Edward thinks it's the right decision."

"How's he really doing?"

"Not so well right now."

"Do we need to come up there before Saturday?"

"On what pretext?"

"We can take Meagan and allow you two to spend some time together."

"Trust me, we're spending time together."

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing, Carlisle. We'll see you guys Saturday morning. Okay? Just figure out a reason for everyone to get here early."

"Sure thing Bella. Bye."

"Bye, Carlisle." During the entire conversation, Bella's hand had been on my thigh, and when she disconnected the call, she put her arm around my shoulder and climbed onto my lap.

"It's gonna be all right," she whispered in my ear. "Breathe deeply. In…Out." I followed her instructions and felt the oncoming panic attack fade away.

"Get off of his lap, young lady." The officer was pushing his luck.

"You know what, I'll come with you, but then I'll sue you for millions for false arrest. What's really sad is that you don't know the difference between a scream from someone who's being hurt and a scream of passion. I feel sorry for your wife." I picked Bella up and placed her down beside me on the couch, and then I kissed Meagan.

"Call Uncle George for me, baby," I asked her as I stood up and placed my hands behind my back. There would be no panic attack – I was too angry at this point.

"Where are you taking him?" It was Coach Spears who asked this question. Why? Wouldn't they be taking me to some office on campus?

"To North Precinct," the officer answered as he put the handcuffs on my wrists. I took a deep breath and held onto my anger. We'd explained her bruising and her screams. This was ridiculous.

"Come on, Bella. I'll take you. You can make your calls on the way. Bring your checkbook so you can make bail," Coach said.

"Can you drive my car? The car seat is already in it, and I don't want to change it out."

"Sure." They were pushing me towards the open door, but I stalled them until Bella had a chance to grab the diaper bag and her purse. I wanted a kiss before we walked outside into the public. She was my strength, and if I was going to go through this again, I needed some of my reserve. She didn't disappoint. She came right up to me through the officers and kissed me with all of the passion she could muster.

"I love you," she said. "Be strong."

"I love you, too."

They broke us up too soon, pushing me through that open door into the waiting crowd, cell phones waiting to get the money shot. I kept my head high. After all, they deserved to get their payday, didn't they? I ducked when Officer Calhoun said to duck. I didn't want them to get a shot of me being too stupid to get into a cop car correctly. After all, I'd had practice. I wasn't some novice at this game either. I kept my thoughts on Bella and our activities during the ride. In fact, when they pulled to a stop, I was sporting a semi. The realization of what I was about to go through again quickly solved that problem for me. I wouldn't want the news crews that had gathered to get _that_ money shot.

They pulled me out of the car and led me into the building where they led me to a counter. I heard Officer Calhoun pass me off to another officer who was working in what I guess was receiving. He explained my charges. The look I got was anything but kind after he saw pictures that were taken of Bella's bruises. I was instructed to empty my pockets and place my shoes on the counter, and I did as told. Old Hat. Been there, done that, got the T-shirt. I followed them to give my information, and then I was fingerprinted and photographed. The only difference was that Bella didn't run down the hall and fling herself into my arms. I thought I would be placed in a cell, but instead, I was placed in wrist and ankle cuffs with a chain between them and told to take a seat in a central area. I wasn't to communicate with any of the other detainees, and if I didn't cause any problems, I would be allowed to remain in the open area. My arraignment would be within the hour with bail being posted. They ran an efficient program, that's for sure. Taking a seat in the back row against the wall, I hoped that nobody would recognize me. My plan was successful until they called my name.

"Your attorney is here. Follow me." Uncle George couldn't have arrived, yet. I'd only been here for an hour and forty minutes. When I walked into the room, I didn't know the man sitting with Bella. She immediately got up and came to my side. I wrapped her in my arms, pulling her into my body. She pulled back, and I was initially stunned until she took each of my fingers and kissed the tips – where I'd been fingerprinted, taking away the last thing they'd felt and replacing it with her lips. Then she took me back into her arms. She always knew what I needed even if I didn't.

"Hi, Edward. My name is Jenks. Jason Jenks. I'm a business associate of your Uncle's. He called me and asked me to step in until he could get here. Don't worry, he's on his way. Bella's already filled me in on what happened tonight, leaving out the more personal details." We both took seats next to each other, and I turned to Bella.

"Who all did you call?"

"Everybody. I figured that in order to fight these charges, the fact I have leukemia is gonna come out. We have to tell them before it's made public, so I called everyone, even the Hales. They're all on their way. The gang is waiting outside with Meagan."

"And you told the arresting officer you have leukemia?" Mr. Jenks asked.

"Yes, Sir. We even got Carlisle on the phone to confirm it," Bella said.

"And Carlisle is your father, a doctor?" he asked me. I nodded.

"And they arrested you anyway?" He sounded stunned.

"Obviously." I was still angry, and I couldn't help but be a little of a smart ass.

"Edward…." Bella was smiling through her admonishment. She knew I was still angry, but she was happy I wasn't losing it.

"Can you get them to drop the charges?" I asked.

"Not tonight, but when your Uncle goes to the district attorney, I feel as if it's going to be an open and shut case. She'll drop the charges and demand a public apology. I'm sure of it."

"Coach Spears is gonna kill me!" I put my head down on the table.

"I don't think so, Edward. He's outside waiting with the gang. He doesn't seem to be upset with you, rather with the situation," Bella said.

"So, this is what's about to happen. You're going to go in front of a judge who'll ask you to declare whether you're guilty or not-guilty. You'll say not-guilty of course. Then I'll argue for the amount of bail. The only glitch is that since you're charged with domestic violence, the judge'll most likely say you can't see Bella and slap a restraining order on you."

"NO!" we both shouted at the same time.

"It's a closed courtroom, at least to spectators. There'll be other detainees. I can get you in there as a victim, Bella, and I'll plead your case." There was a knock on the door, and Mr. Jenks went to open it.

"Cullen? They're ready for you." Mr. Jenks nodded at the officer who'd delivered the news. He came into the room and placed his hand on my shoulder to lead me out of the room.

"I love you, Bella." My eyes met hers. They were tearing. "Don't cry, love. This'll be over before you know it. It'll all be okay." Then I was out of the room, my heart left behind me. I kept looking over my shoulder to where I'd left her, hoping Mr. Jenks would take care of her until I could be with her again.

**AN – I'm so sorry I was late with these last two chapters, but I've had some health problems. I think it would be easier for me to post on Sunday rather than Wednesday due to my work schedule. I'm sorry if this has offended anyone. I do my best to post weekly, truly, but with my health issues, that may not be possible in the near future. I'll try, really I will.**

**Tammy**


	16. Chapter 16

Stephenie Meyers owns all things _Twilight_. No copyright infringement is intended.

Undying Love

Chapter 16

**BPOV**

I watched as they led my life out of the room in shackles. I couldn't believe we were going through this again, and this time it was _my_ fault. What had I done? I banged my head on the table a couple of times only to feel a hand impeding my self-punishment.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't screamed…been so loud…."

"You shouldn't have to hold back sounds of passion in your own home, Bella." I kept my head down. Knowing the words were true and accepting them in my heart were two different things entirely. "Come on. We need to be there when they bring Edward in." At that moment, my cell vibrated. Looking at the screen, I knew I had to answer the phone. It was Esme.

"Hello, Esme."

"We're almost there, about thirty minutes out. What's happening?"

"Please be careful. You won't help Edward if you get into an accident. They've just taken him to arraign him. Mr. Jenks and I are about to go to the courtroom."

"How could this have happened?"

"Check into the hotel, and we'll explain everything as soon as we can." She was silent for a very long moment.

"Then there's something to explain? Bella, did he hurt you?"

"No! No, Esme! He'd never hurt me!"

"Then what is there to explain?"

"Esme, I've got to go. I need to be there for Edward." I heard her sigh, and then we said good-bye to each other.

"Ready?" Mr. Jenks asked.

"As I can be."

He led me out of the room and through several hallways. I knew we were in the right place when I saw several people with cameras gathered around the double doors. As soon as we approached them the flashes blinded me. Mr. Jenks took me by the arm and led me through them and into the courtroom. I began to go to the prosecutor's side of the room, but he stilled my movement, instead motioning to the defendant's side. Our last experience in a courtroom had been Jessica's trial when we'd been on the prosecutor's side, but this was different. This took me back to when Edward had been accused before. I took a deep breath and moved to the opposite side of the room, hoping Mr. Jenks wouldn't ask me about the mistake.

It must have been a busy precinct, because there were already several people sitting against the wall, and Edward wasn't among them. Each of them was called before the judge and arraigned while Mr. Jenks and I waited. I'm not sure how much time passed, but I know it was more than thirty minutes because Uncle George joined us before they brought Edward out. He took my hand in his. It was good to feel a reassuring squeeze, and I almost assuredly crushed his in return, because at that moment, the door to the side opened and Edward was led into the room along with about fifteen others, still shackled. Our gazes met and didn't break even when I heard Uncle George suck in a breath. Two men went before Edward, both being arraigned for DUI. Then they called my husband's name. The slight undercurrent of noise that had filled the room went silent when he stepped forward. Uncle George and Mr. Jenks both met him at the defense table.

"Edward Cullen, are you represented by counsel?" the judge asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"George Cullen and Jason Jenks for the defense, Your Honor."

"Mr. Cullen, you have been charged with domestic violence. Do you understand the charges against you?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And how do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Bail is set in the amount of one thousand dollars. I'm putting in place a No Contact Order,"

"NO!" Edward interrupted him.

"Gentlemen, I'd suggest you control your client. One more outburst, and I'll revoke bail and hold him in contempt."

"Your Honor, I apologize for my client's outburst, but I'd like an opportunity to address the court in concern to the No Contact Order."

"Go ahead, Mr. Jenks."

"Your Honor, the alleged victim, Isabella Cullen is present and would plead with the court not to place in effect a No Contact Order. She also denies the charges, Your Honor, and desires to go home with her husband."

"I have the pictures provided by the arresting officer, and it's said that pictures speak a thousand words, Mr. Jenks."

"There's a plausible explanation for the pictures, Your Honor, and the arresting officer was provided with that explanation. He chose to ignore it." I could see Uncle George whispering in Edward's ear. His only response was to shake his head. The judge looked out over the courtroom until his eyes landed on me.

"Young lady, do you have anything you'd like to say to me?" I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Yes, Sir."

"Then come forward." I stood and walked to the rail.

"Bailiff, swear her in," the judge said. A man in uniform walked up to me with a Bible in hand.

"Place your right hand on the Bible and raise your other hand." I did as instructed. "Repeat after me." And again I swore to tell the truth in a court of law.

"What is your name?" the judge asked.

"Isabella Cullen."

"And you're married to Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How long have you been married?"

"Three years this December."

"Has he ever harmed you?"

"Never."

"Then how do you explain the bruises that I see in these pictures?"

"I have leukemia. It causes my platelets to be low which causes me to bruise easily." I heard a thump and a scrape. I turned to see that Uncle George had fallen into his seat. His face had gone ashen, and Edward had leaned over and was fanning him with his hand.

"Mr. Cullen, are you all right? Cullen? You're related to the defendant?"

"He's my uncle, and he didn't know about Bella's condition," Edward said. I didn't care about the court or the decorum that being in court dictated. I walked over to where Uncle George was and gave him a hug.

"It's gonna be all right. We're gonna fight this," I whispered in his ear. He stood and took me into his arms, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I can't dismiss the charges against you, Mr. Cullen. Only the prosecutor can do that, but I'm guessing that will be done tomorrow. There will not be a No Contact Order issued, and there will be no bail. You'll be released on your own recognizance. If charges aren't dropped, you'll be notified of a court date through your attorneys."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Edward said, and, after the guard removed the shackles, he turned and took me in his arms.

"Good luck, son."

We walked out of the courtroom, me snuggled under his arm, our attorneys on either side of us providing us a barrier. Again flashes went off, but this time, Edward shielded me with his body. Mr. Jenks led us to the department where my husband signed for his property, and then we walked to the waiting room where everyone was waiting for us. The room was packed.

The first thing that happened surprised the hell out of me. Esme walked up to me and took my arms in her own looking down at them. Then she slapped Edward. Carlisle immediately stepped in between the two of them.

"Mom?" Edward was as shocked as I was.

"Let's go to the hotel, and we'll explain everything," I said. Alice walked up to me and handed Meagan to me. Edward looked at his watch. Realizing what he was thinking, I looked at my own. It was already eleven thirty. The guys were way past curfew. The last thing I wanted was to explain everything on my own, but he had to get back to the dorm.

"You guys go back. I'll take care of it. I'll have your dad and the girls for support." I leaned into him, and he pulled me tight against his body.

"No, Coach Spears said they don't have to go back tonight. He wants to see you and Edward before your first class tomorrow morning, though. He said something about a press conference," Alice said. He nodded.

"Shall we go?" he said.

The crowd of reporters was even larger outside the North Precinct than it was outside the courtroom. It surprised me that Edward didn't even pretend to hide. He walked out with his head high, my hand in his, and Meagan on his hip. There would be no keeping our family a secret after tonight. He was putting all of us on public display. I had no idea what his plan was, but I was with him come hell or high waters, so I walked beside him with my head held as high as his was. When we arrived at my car, he buckled in Meagan first, then me as was his custom. Then he drove us to The Four Seasons. He walked to the front desk with Carlisle who reserved the rooms for everyone. When he rejoined me, he told me he'd gotten a three bedroom suite for the gang. We'd all be together for the night.

The ride up to our suite was quiet. Uncle George couldn't take his eyes off me which didn't go unnoticed by the other adults. I could only imagine the thoughts which were going through their minds. After all, he was privy to what was said in the courtroom. Alice saw to everyone's needs while Edward and I got Meagan ready for bed. The excitement of the evening wasn't good for her. She was wired to the hilt. We went into the room which would be ours and quickly gave her a bath. Then I nursed her while Edward sang her favorite lullabies. By the time the portable crib was delivered to the suite and Edward had it set up, I had her asleep. Before we rejoined the others, Edward pulled me aside and kissed me.

"You ready?" he whispered.

"No. Can we tell them it was all a mistake?"

"It was all a mistake."

"But we're gonna have to explain what happened to our parents…"

"Yes?"

"But we were making love…"

"Bella, we have a child. I think they know we sleep together."

"But…." I could feel my cheeks heating up. Surely my other half would know what I was saying without me having to actually say it.

"Bella, if your father never made your mother scream out in passion, then he's the one who should be embarrassed, not you." Yes, he truly was my other half. He always knew me. He took his finger and lifted my bowed head to look him in the eyes. What I saw there gave me the strength to go into the other room with him. We sat down on the couch side by side. Alice sat to my left and Jasper to his right. Rose sat at my feet with Emmett standing behind Edward. They were our guard. The others slowly took seats across from us, all except Uncle George who busied himself in the kitchenette. My father was the first to speak, and I certainly wasn't prepared to hear what he had to say. When I'd called to tell everyone I needed them to come, I hadn't told any of them why he'd been arrested.

"Edward, I told you if you hurt my daughter, you'd have to answer to me. You have about thirty seconds to explain to me why you were arrested for domestic abuse." Edward looked at me, and I shook my head. "No, she didn't tell us anything. I had to find out the charges after I got here." I looked around the room, and it was obvious that everyone knew. My dad didn't keep what he'd found out a secret. This explained Esme's reaction to seeing Edward.

"Edward didn't do anything to me," I started.

"I want an explanation from him," Dad interrupted my attempt to explain.

"It was all a misunderstanding. I spouted off to some nosy neighbors who noticed some bruises on Bella's arms. They called Campus Police who…arrived to investigate the report only to hear Bella cry out. They entered our apartment…." He looked at me. He was trying to protect me. I looked at our parents who looked as mad as I've ever seen them…all of them. He wasn't making a very good case for himself. It was then that I heard Alice giggle. She had figured it out. I looked at her. Her eyes were dancing in that Alice way. Her giggles had gotten Rose's attention. Her eyes met mine, and she gasped.

"Really, Bella?" she asked. I nodded. That was all it took for Emmett to take over.

"Eddie and Bel-la sitting in a tree. H-U-M-P-I-N-G! I didn't know you had it in ya Bella-boo! Wait, you had it all up in you didn't you? And they walked in on you? Classic!" It was like it was just the gang talking at that moment.

"Emmett! Please! You know we don't kiss and tell!" Edward jumped up to tackle Emmett and ended up chasing him around the couch before Jasper stuck out his foot, tripping Emmett on his next pass.

"The officer yelled for Edward to get off of me! He even had a gun pointed at us! It was horrible! I've never been so scared in my life! I mean I'm lying there in all my naked glory, and Meagan is in her bedroom, and there's a cop with a gun trained on Edward telling him to get the F up." A shrill whistle brought us back to the present, and I realized I'd said all that in front of my father. The adults in the room were quite red faced, not from anger, but from hearing my tale of debauchery. I put my face in my palms, only to feel better when I felt Edward's arms surround me again.

"And I'm assuming you explained that to the arresting officer?" Charlie asked through his gritted teeth.

"Yes, Sir. We did," Edward said.

"Then why did he proceed with the arrest?" Edward took a deep breath before continuing. This was it, the real reason we'd called everyone to come. Alice took my hand.

"Bella's bruises. He wasn't satisfied with our explanation for them." There was a crash in the kitchen.

"George? Are you all right?" Aunt Cindy called.

"Yeah. I knocked my coffee cup off the counter," Uncle George said, his voice not really steady. Alice looked at me. I nodded at her.

"I'll go," Emmett whispered, and he slipped from the room. He would take care of his father while we told the rest of our parents the bad news.

"What is the explanation?" Charlie asked. His voice had taken on that Police Chief's tone I knew so well as it blended with the angry father tone.

"Bella has leukemia." Well…I guessed that was one way to tell them. "We found out yesterday afternoon, and we were going to tell you Saturday morning before you left for the game."

"Are you sure?" asked Esme.

"Yes." It was Carlisle who answered for us. The others stared at him.

"You knew?" It was Esme's voice which eventually broke the silence.

"Yes. Edward called me with questions and asked me to pull some strings to get Bella in with the oncologist sooner than her doctor here could do it. Remember Dan Daniels?" Esme nodded. "He's going to be seeing her."

"You knew, and you didn't tell me?" Esme sounded hurt and angry.

"We've only known for a day, Mom. We had to get our heads wrapped around it, figure some things out for ourselves. Surely you can understand that?" Edward said.

"Actually, I don't know if I can. It's obvious your friends knew as well as your father. This isn't the first time you've kept something from me, Edward." He flinched. I could tell her words had hurt him, and I couldn't allow that.

"Esme, please stop. We didn't think it would be right to tell you over the phone. The only reason Carlisle knows is because we needed his medical advice as well as his help to get the appointment. If you begrudge us that, then I'm sorry. The gang knows because Alice and Jasper were babysitting Meagan while we went to the doctor. The fact something was horribly wrong was clearly written on our faces when we got back, so we told them. Jasper told Rose and Emmett. They've stood by us for the past day while we've dealt with the news."

"We would've come to town. All you had to do was call," Charlie said.

"All three of you had your work," I said, "and besides, there's nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do until we see the specialist, so we've decided we're going to go on with our lives as if nothing's changed."

"Don't you think we deserved to know?" Esme again.

"Of course you do, and we were gonna tell you…on Saturday. What happened tonight just forced our hand. This is going to end up being all over the news, if it isn't already. Bella's condition is going to be released, and we didn't want any of you to find out that way," Edward said.

"Uncle Carlisle, now that we've got you here, what does this mean for Bella?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"I'm really not sure, Alice. I've done some research since Edward first called me, and she's got to have further testing to confirm the diagnosis, but chemotherapy seems to be certain."

I squeezed my eyes shut. I wasn't ready to hear this. I plugged my fingers in my ears, hoping to drown out the recurring sound of Carlisle saying that word … _chemotherapy … chemotherapy … chemotherapy_. It was on a non-ending cycle. I vaguely heard Edward asking the others to leave before I felt him pick me up and carry me out of the room. When his hands encased mine and pulled them from my ears, I allowed him to whisper words of love in place of that word that caused me such distress. Then his lips left my ear and found their way to mine which responded as if they'd been in a desert for days without water and his lips were the long sought oasis. A groan left his lips when a knock at the door interrupted us.

"Yes?" His voice was full of frustration. Alice opened the door and pulled Jasper into the room. He at least had the decency to look embarrassed for interrupting us.

"Get their mattress, Jazz." We both looked at her as if she had two heads. "The living area is large enough for us to spend the night together. We haven't had that in almost two years, and I think it's what we all need tonight." It only took me a couple of seconds to agree with her, and my Edward couldn't deny me anything. Who knew when the next opportunity we'd get to spend the night this way would be. Edward helped Jasper move the mattress only to find the other two were already positioned in the room with the furniture against the walls. After we changed, we left our door open in case Meagan woke up, and then we joined the others, taking our old position between the two couples. Because we would have to get up so early the next morning, we only talked till one, finding sleep easier to come by than I thought it would be.

**EPOV**

When the alarm sounded at five o'clock, it was Emmett's pillow that hit me in the face. I quickly silenced it and rolled over to kiss Bella. I knew today would be hard for her, and I wanted her to know I would be by her every step of the way. We were back in the spotlight, and again, it was my fault. If I hadn't provoked Drew and Liza, they would have never called the police. Sure, it was a shitty thing for them to do, but if I'd seen bruises on Liza, would I have called…no, it was a shitty thing for them to do. Yeah, Bella had bruises, but it was quite obvious she wasn't afraid of me. Even children understood sarcasm these days.

I pulled Bella to her feet, and we went to get Meagan. While Bella gathered her things, I wrote a note to the others telling them everything was paid for and as long as they didn't take anything from the mini-fridge, all they had to do was leave their keys on the counter. Leaving them still asleep, I drove my family home. Thankfully, the street was empty.

"Why don't you get your shower while I feed Meagan?" Bella asked.

"I was hoping we could shower together."

"We really don't have time." She was right, and I knew it, so I headed towards the bathroom. The hot water beating on my shoulders did little to relieve the tension I was still feeling as I washed. I must have been in a fugue state, because I jumped a mile high when the shower curtain opened, and Bella stepped in front of me.

"I thought we didn't have time." _Stupid sentence, Edward_. _Way to run off your wife_.

"We don't. You've been here over twenty minutes. Are you okay?" She took the rag out of my hands and completed the job I'd started. When she kneeled in front of me, I tried to get her to stand back up.

"Bella, you don't have to."

"I know I don't, but I want to. When things get bad today, and you know they're going to, I want you to remember this." There wasn't any way my mind wouldn't go to Bella's mouth and what she was doing at that moment in time. I was sure I could remember every blow job Bella had given me, especially the first when we'd outed ourselves to Dad. Though she'd perfected her technique since that morning, it was the time I remembered most often. After she was done, I begged her to allow me to return the favor. She just pushed me out of the shower and told me to make sure Meagan was all right.

After obeying my wife, I walked into our bedroom. The sheets on our bed were still a mess, and I couldn't help myself. Before Bella came into the room, I pushed the bed back against the wall. Drew and Liza would get an earful the next time we made love, and the next, and the next. I was through being considerate where those two were concerned. If I wouldn't get suspended for fighting, my fist would be meeting Drew's face the next time I saw him. Then I went into the den and turned on the television to the Headline News Network. I needed to know what I was facing. Knowing the sports news was on at the bottom of the hour, I held my breath. Sure enough, my arrest topped the news.

"And leading our sports news, Washington Huskies starting quarterback, Edward Cullen was arrested last night on the charge of the domestic abuse of his wife, Isabella Cullen. He was released on his own recognizance, and at this time, the University of Washington hasn't issued a statement. His status for their game against UCLA is uncertain." I turned off the t.v. before Bella could hear it. She walked in five minutes later with Meagan.

"Ready to go?" I asked her. I took both backpacks while she gathered Meagan's things. We drove straight to the field house. The parking lot was empty except for Coach Spears' car. At least we wouldn't be facing everybody. I helped my girls out, and led Bella to Coach's office.

"Come in." He had seats ready for us. "Well, what's the status?"

"The judge said he couldn't drop the charges. Only the prosecutor can do that, and Uncle George will be meeting with her today."

"When will you know?"

"I don't know."

"I spoke to the University President and explained everything. We set up a press conference for one o'clock, and we want your entire family to attend. We'll explain what happened and emphatically state that the University is standing behind the two of you."

"We can't be there at one. Meagan has a doctor's appointment."

"Is she sick?"

"No, she was a preemie. She needs to get a shot to prevent RSV."

"We'll push it back to three thirty then. Can you make that?"

"Yes, Sir. We should be able to."

"Great. See you both then."

When we dropped Meagan off, the look Mrs. White gave me was less than motherly. I had a feeling Meagan would be examined from head to toe while she was there. I didn't know whether to feel good about that or angry. I knew Mrs. White was only looking out for the well being of my daughter, but just the thought that she could think I could hurt her infuriated me. Bella gave my hand a tug and gently led me out of the center.

"She's not the only person who's gonna look at you with suspicion today. Do you want to go back home?"

"And let them win? No. I've done this before, and I can do it again, especially with you by my side. Let's get to class."

"Those were people who'd known you all your life, and they still had doubts. These people don't know you, Edward. Are you sure?"

"The worst thing I can do is run. That'll only make me look guilty in their eyes. Will you hold my hand, give me your strength?"

"Of course."

"Then I can do this." By now, we were parked and walking to class. She knew we were going, but she also knew I needed to talk it out. Outside the door to our Calculus room, she pressed me against the wall and kissed me.

"Remember the shower." _Oh, yeah! The shower!_

When we walked into the room, silence fell. Every eye followed us to our seats. I put down our bags and pulled out our books, passing Bella's to her. We still had five minutes before class was due to start, so I opened my book to where Bella and I'd been working ahead the afternoon before. I looked at the last problem I'd worked…it had been the one to cost Bella her panties. The thought put a smile on my face.

"Hey, Bella? You need help with problem number twenty-two?" She looked to where I was pointing, and then she burst out laughing.

"Maybe, but I'm wearing socks, you perv," she said, lifting her foot to show me.

"Race ya." She bent over her notebook, and I did the same. Of course I won. I had always been better at math than she was. When she completed the problem, we compared answers. They were the same.

"What do you mean, number twenty-two? That one wasn't assigned," the girl at Bella's left asked. I knew everyone in the class was glued to our every move, listening to our every word, but this was the proof.

"We're on section seven point four," Bella told her. "My husband and I have been working ahead. With him on the football team, we don't have a lot of time for homework." At that point, the professor entered the room and began teaching.

Today, being Wednesday, brought a change in our schedule. Our Organic Chemistry class only met four days a week, and today was the off day. In its place, we'd scheduled our one hour Honor's class. It was required for all Honors students, and it met only once a week. It would be the smallest class we'd have with only fifteen students total, and it was intended to teach leadership skills. A couple of the students were in our Calculus class, but most were strangers to us…all except Jeremy. As we walked in and took our seats, most of the eyes in the room focused on us, especially his. I could tell they were looking at Bella for the signs of abuse she would surely be sporting.

"All right. Let's get it together, people. I'm Doctor Gaines, and I'm going to be your group leader this quarter for your Honors Seminar. We'll be discussing leadership skills this unit…life experiences that have made you a better leader. Today we'll begin by discussing what life trial has made you a better leader and why." After several others had their turn, speaking about anything from losing a puppy to having to get a part time job to help support their family, Dr. Gaines called Bella. She squeezed my hand before she took her place in the front of the room.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen, and my trial is a little different from those I've heard so far." She took a deep breath, and the room collectively did the same. They were waiting to hear how I'd beat her, yet the look in her eyes was the one she only got when she talked about one thing…Victoria. She locked eyes with mine. I nodded giving her my strength to continue. "You see, when I was fifteen, Edward and I lost a baby. Her name was Victoria, and she was stillborn." It took her five minutes to get through the story and to tell why it made her stronger, and when she was through, she ran back into my arms. I wiped the tears from her cheeks and held her while she collected herself. I led her back to her seat and walked to the front of the room being the final student with a story to tell.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. My wife, Bella, has been through more than she should have ever had to go through for being only eighteen, and you asked for a trial that we've been through, but I'm going to speak instead of a trial I'm going through. Bella could have spoken just as easily of this trial, but she chose not to." Everyone seemed to sit forward in their seats, even Dr. Gaines. "Monday afternoon, we found out Bella has leukemia." My voice caught on that last word. "Everything went to hell last night, as I'm sure you've all heard, when a neighbor saw her bruises which are a part of her condition, but our trial, my trial, is that I might lose my wife…my heart…my soulmate. Our daughter might lose her mother. I've been in a leadership position for the past four years. I've led my high school football team to three state championships, and it looks as if I'm going to lead the Huskies to nothing less than a bowl game if not the National Championship game. I've been a father for the past six months. Those are all leadership roles that I'm happy to continue in, but the one role that I dedicated my life to almost four years ago might be taken away from me against my will – that of husband to the most wonderful woman in the world. So, if any of you have any suggestions as to how to beat this trial…I'm all ears."

-UL-

**AN – I'd like to wish everyone a Happy Mother's Day who celebrate it today. I'm with my family, and it's a wonderful day already.**

**Tammy**


	17. Chapter 17

Stephenie Meyers owns all things _Twilight_. No copyright infringement is intended.

Undying Love

Chapter 17

**EPOV**

"Meagan Cullen," the nurse called our daughter's name. We followed her to a room where Meagan was weighed. "Any changes?"

"Yes, I was diagnosed with leukemia on Monday," Bella said.

"I'll let Dr. Spivey know," the nurse said, leading us into another room. The ensuing wait wasn't long. When Dr. Spivey came in, she looked at us with sympathy in her eyes.

"I understand you've had some bad news," she said. We nodded. "Do you have a type, yet?"

"Not yet," Bella said. "We just got the news on Monday. A neighbor noticed the bruises and turned Edward in. It's been quite a fiasco."

"So there's no abuse in the home?"

"None."

"All right. I believe you, but I'm going to take a look at Meagan for completeness' sake. Please don't be offended." I nodded. Again, she was looking out for my daughter's best interest, but the fact someone thought I could hurt her cut me to the core. After the exam, she explained the need for Meagan to get a Synagis shot every month during the winter to prevent RSV, a respiratory virus which tended to affect premature babies so severely. After making an appointment for the next month, we drove to the Four Seasons where our family was waiting for us. There was a woman with them sitting on the couch.

"Edward, Bella, I'd like to introduce you to Margaret Bouchet, the Seattle District Attorney. Jason and I have spent the majority of the morning in her office, and she'd like to verify what we've told her," Uncle George said. She rose and shook our hands after Mom took Meagan. After we re-told our story, she explained that once she'd verified Bella's condition, the charges against me would be dropped.

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Bouchet, that won't be sufficient," Uncle George said. "With Edward's position on the Husky team, his arrest has already made national news. This has done potentially permanent damage to his reputation as well as that of the Husky football team. If we can't reach some agreement, we're going to be filing a false arrest suit against the city as well as defamation of character. I'm sure you don't want to be explaining a couple million dollar legal matter which Jason will be filing while Edward and Bella will be attending their press conference at three thirty."

"The arresting officer was a University Policeman," Mrs. Bouchet began.

"Yes, we're very aware of his employment, however, according to our research, he's authorized and commissioned by the city of Seattle," Uncle George said.

"What are your terms?" Mrs. Bouchet asked.

"I haven't discussed this with Edward and Bella, yet, but a good start will be Officer Calhoun attending the press conference, admitting his mistake, and apologizing. I would also expect you to attend and express your deepest condolences for the misconduct of the department and offering your apologies as well." Uncle George was on a roll.

"If the officer had any suspicions there could have been even the possibility of abuse, he acted in the right in arresting your nephew," Mrs. Bouchet said.

"Mrs. Bouchet, we're about to have a press conference that's going to be broadcast nationwide on _SportsCenter_ this evening, and I have a feeling it will be picked up by every national network as soon as they hear what we have to say. We have the doctor who diagnosed Bella's leukemia lined up to confirm her condition. Once Edward and Bella tell their side of this story, on who's side do you think the nation's sympathy is going to lie…the young couple with a six month old baby who have just been handed the worst possible news and are trying to make the best of it by going on with their lives to the best of their ability while not knowing what the outcome will be…or the heartless law officer who interrupted a loving moment at gunpoint and manhandled an up and coming football star, placing him in handcuffs and leaving his sick wife and their infant child behind?"

It was obvious Mrs. Bouchet was an intelligent woman, because she knew she had been dealt a losing hand. This situation could not be won no matter what the law said.

"Anything else?" Uncle George looked at me.

"As long as it's made clear a mistake was made. There's pictures all over the internet of me being hauled away from my apartment as well as into the police precinct in handcuffs. I know some people will always suspect there's some truth to the accusations, and I can't do anything about them, but I want the public to know I've never physically harmed either my wife or my daughter."

"I have a requirement as well," Bella said. Everyone turned to look at her. "I want that man fired. Even if it's behind the scenes, I want Officer Calhoun's job. He didn't have to do what he did, and now we're having to deal with the consequences."

"I'm willing to place a letter of reprimand in his record," Mrs. Bouchet said, but without a history of previous misconduct, I don't have justification to ask the Police Chief to dismiss him."

"You know as well as I do that Washington is an 'At Will' state, Mrs. Bouchet," Uncle George said. "You neither need a reason nor justification for termination of an employee, though I feel as if you have both. In fact, you have several million reasons."

"I'll speak with the Chief and let you know before the press conference."

"There's really no need for you to show up if you don't have the correct answer," I said.

"Edward," Uncle George began.

"No, Uncle George. Bella is going through enough right now, and you weren't there. She grew up with a Chief of Police, and she knows how an officer should act. She's right. That man shouldn't be an officer. If that's what she wants, then that's what she gets." I stood and helped Bella up. We took Meagan from Mom and left. It was already after two thirty, and we had to get back to campus.

Thirty minutes later, I was dressed in my Husky suit and standing in the Husky conference room wings with my entire family waiting to find out what the decision would be. The area was already filled with cameras from each of the major networks. I guess Uncle George made sure to open the conference to all those interested, and it always surprised me how many news networks seemed interested when news was bad. They never seemed to crawl out of the woodwork when someone did something honorable. One example that came to mind was how the media covered all the horrible things that happened during the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan, but they never spent any time recognizing the Medal of Honor recipients. To me, this was the same. They were out for blood…my blood.

At a quarter after three, Coach Spears arrived with the president of the university, Dr. Huntsman. Though he'd told me the University would be backing me, it was reassuring to see it with my own eyes. Only fifteen minutes left to go. Would Mrs. Bouchet make the right decision, or would this become a long drawn out process? There was no doubt in my mind I would win any legal battle, but at what cost to my wife's peace of mind?

With five minutes until time to begin, Uncle George asked for everyone to take their seats. Mom and Dad would be holding Meagan during the interview, and they, as well as Charlie and the others, had a section roped off in front of our side of the podium. After they were seated, he motioned for the rest of us to proceed to our seats. On one side of the podium, I would sit, then Bella and Uncle George, while on the other side, Dr. Huntsman would sit, followed by Coach Spears and Dr. Smith…Mrs. Bouchet would sit in the audience…assuming she showed. At three thirty, Coach Spears stood and went to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may we begin? You all know why you're here today, and you all know who I am, so I'm going to begin by turning the microphone over to Mr. George Cullen." Short, sweet, and to the point…as always.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as Coach Spears said, I'm George Cullen. You may assume because of the name that I'm related to Edward, and you'd be correct. I'm his uncle, but I'm also his attorney, and we have prepared a statement. As you've no doubtfully heard, last evening, Edward Cullen, starting quarterback for the Washington Huskies, was taken into custody by campus police for alleged domestic abuse. We categorically deny these allegations and have been in consultation with the Seattle District Attorney's Office this morning in an effort to have these charges dismissed. While it is true Bella does have bruises which were witnessed by the arresting officer, these were not caused by her husband. Bella was diagnosed with leukemia on Monday, and the bruises are a consequence of that condition, a fact that both Edward and Bella attempted to explain to Officer Calhoun last evening. Being the exemplary example of an officer he obviously is, he still felt the need to arrest Edward, despite this explanation. We, their family and their university, will stand behind both Edward and Bella while they both battle this charge, this officer, and this horrible disease. Thank you." As Uncle George walked back to his seat, I stood and shook his hand. He then stooped and hugged Bella. When he reached his seat, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell. I could see that he was texting someone. Though I couldn't see who it was, I could only guess it was Mr. Jenks.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. Next, I would like to introduce to you our University President, Dr. Huntsman," Coach Spears said.

"Thank you, Coach. First of all, I would like to offer my prayers to both Bella and Edward as they fight this diagnosis. I was informed Monday evening by Coach Spears after practice that our winning season may be in jeopardy and the reason why. It seems Edward wasn't quite himself Monday afternoon at practice. Well, after last night, who knows what the rest of the season will bring? All I know is that this university will stand behind Edward all the way."

"Next, ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Caroline Smith. Please hold your questions until the end." Coach Spears was getting tired of the noise in the room.

"I don't usually talk to the press about my patients, but Bella has given me her permission to discuss her case here today. I saw her for the first time on Monday. She presented with the complaints of weight loss, tiredness, and being more emotional, and on her examination, I noticed her bruising. After doing some labwork, I diagnosed her with leukemia. While she will need to undergo further testing to confirm the type of leukemia she has, the diagnosis is certain. We have referred her to an oncologist for further diagnosis. Thank you." The words were going around and around in my head, just like the first time I heard them. It wasn't until I felt Bella squeeze my hand that I was brought back into reality. I looked at her.

"What?" I whispered.

"The reporter asked you a question," she whispered back. I looked forward again.

"I'm sorry. What did you ask?"

"Will you be starting against UCLA?" the sports reporter from NBC asked.

"I guess that'll be up to Coach Spears."

"Why don't you stay for practice and determine that for yourselves?" Coach said.

"What made the officer go to your apartment to begin with?" the reporter from the local ABC affiliate asked.

"A nosy neighbor," Bella said before I had a chance to say anything. "Our neighbors keep sticking their noses into everything we do. I was giving Edward hell for getting a ticket, and they couldn't help butting in. Edward has a smart mouth, and he told Drew off. I'm sure either he or Liza called campus police and said Edward was hitting me."

"A copy of the police report said you were screaming when the officer arrived at your apartment, Bella. How do you explain that?" another reporter asked.

"She doesn't have to explain anything," I said, pulling Bella into my arms.

"Enough. If you have a copy of the report, then I'm sure you can figure that out. We won't be entertaining any more questions on that topic. If you don't have any further questions, I think the team is late for practice," Uncle George said.

"One more question. Edward, what do you plan to do now?"

"Bella and I are going to take one day at a time. We're going to cherish each day with our daughter, Meagan, our family, and our friends, and we're going to fight this disease with everything we've got."

The door in the back of the conference room opened and the two people who I'd assumed weren't coming walked through the door, Officer Calhoun in a suit instead of his uniform. I knew when Bella spotted them by her deep breath. I reached across her to tap Uncle George on the arm. When he looked at me, I nodded towards the back of the room. He followed my gaze and then stood and walked to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have two more speakers before we will dismiss. May I introduce Seattle district attorney, Mrs. Margaret Bouchet." She walked to the microphone with Officer Calhoun at her heels like the little lap dog he was.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as Mr. Cullen said, I'm Seattle District Attorney Margaret Bouchet. I've been in consultations this morning with Mr. Cullen and Mr. Jason Jenks who represent Mr. Edward Cullen who was detained last evening on the charge of the domestic abuse of his wife Isabella Cullen. Certain evidence has come to light which has proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that this charge is false, and all charges against Mr. Cullen have been summarily dismissed. The office of the District Attorney apologizes for any embarrassment this incident has caused Mr. Cullen. Now, may I introduce the officer who detained Mr. Cullen? This is Mr. Lamar Calhoun. He has prepared a statement."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I was dispatched to the scene of a possible domestic disturbance last evening. The information I was given was that the wife had been yelling at the husband who had then been heard to say he was going to hit her. He grabbed her and carried her into their apartment. When I arrived on scene, I heard a female scream. I entered the apartment to find a man holding down a young woman. After separating the two, I noticed bruises on the victim. Although both denied there was any abuse going on, because of the evidence at hand, I felt that for the protection of the young woman and her child, it would be best for all involved to allow the court system to sort everything out. If I made a mistake, I apologize."

Bella stood, her hands clenched into fists. She walked away from the platform down to where our family was. I started to follow her, but Uncle George stopped me. He knew the floor was hers. Once she had Meagan in her arms, she strode back to the microphone, effectively pushing Mr. Calhoun out of the way.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen, and this is Meagan. I wasn't supposed to speak today, but after that apology, I can't hold my tongue any longer. You asked me why I was screaming? Edward and I were in bed together. He'd just given me the most wonderful orgasm, and in my home, I don't feel the need to be quiet when I come. Edward wasn't holding me down. We were making love when this sorry excuse for an officer entered our bedroom and pulled a gun on us. And as for Mrs. Bouchet, her new evidence which was revealed was actually revealed last night and backed up by Coach Spears who was present when they arrested, not detained, my husband who has never physically hurt me or our child. I would also like to announce that we have filed a lawsuit for false arrest and defamation of character against the city of Seattle, and we will be filing one for defamation of character against Mr. Calhoun as soon as we can finalize the paperwork. Thank you."

I stood there, my mouth open, for several seconds. First one, then another and another of the audience began to applaud my wife. That was all it took to motivate me to action, and I walked to her and took Meagan and her into my arms. The look on Mrs. Bouchet and Officer Calhoun's faces was worth the ordeal we would have to face to carry through with Bella's promises. We were met by our parents at the foot of the steps. After a quick hug, Charlie proceeded past Bella to confront Officer Calhoun. Unfortunately, the microphone hadn't been turned off.

"Mr. Calhoun, I'm Chief of Police Charlie Swan from Forks, Washington. What you did to my daughter and son-in-law was inexcusable. One thing I stress to my junior officers is that in addition to having a gun, they must have common sense. That's one thing you're sorely lacking. Having been in law enforcement for over twenty years, it takes a whole lot to make me angry, son, but I'll admit you've succeeded. If I wasn't sure I'd lose my badge, I'd take you down." Uncle George, who was still standing on the platform slapped Charlie on the shoulder and led him off the stage. The room, which had been quiet, was suddenly filled with the newsmen asking each other whether they'd gotten Charlie's words.

"Let's get to practice, what do you say, Edward?" Coach Spears asked. "Your family is welcome to stay and watch." I extended the invitation, and they decided to do so, escorting Bella and Meagan out of the room while Coach, Emmett, Jasper and I walked to the field house.

**BPOV**

"Wow, Bella! I can't believe you said that, and on national television," Alice said. "They're either gonna bleep the hell out of that or edit it massively."

"I was angry," I said.

"Ya, think?" Rose said.

"They were supposed to apologize. Would you accept that as an apology?"

"No, never, but I wouldn't go on national television and say that Jazzy made me come either," Alice said.

"We're married, Alice. We're supposed to sleep together."

"And your father is Charlie Swan. He's gonna kill Edward," Rose said. "Right now, he's mad at Officer Calhoun, but when all this calms down, Edward is gonna get the brunt of his anger."

"He wouldn't dare say a word to Edward."

"Bet me," Alice said. "He's been on Edward's case since the night he beat him senseless for getting you pregnant the first time. Charlie only tolerates Edward. You saw the way he treated him when he was at the precinct. He never gave him the benefit of the doubt."

"Yeah, neither did Esme. What's up with that?" Rose asked. I could only shrug. I had wondered the same thing.

On the way to the practice field, we stopped by the restroom so I could change and feed Meagan. By the time we arrived, the rest of our family and the news crews had already set up and taken their seats. All eyes were on us as we joined them, and one of the reporters followed me to my seat.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Donald Smith from ESPN. If it's all right with you, I'd like to get a little more information about you and Edward," he said.

"It's all right with me as long as Uncle George can sit in with us," I said, looking to Uncle George. He nodded his assent and moved to the seat in front of me and next to Mr. Smith.

"Okay. You and Edward are both eighteen years old, right?" I nodded. "When did you meet?"

"When he moved in next door to me. We were both five."

"And when did you start dating?"

"Our sophomore year of high school. We were fifteen."

"And obviously you have a daughter together."

"Yes. Her name is Meagan, like Edward said. She's six months old."

"So, you two are married." We had discussed this and knew the question would come up. I still felt a little unsure answering it without Edward by my side. Uncle George looked up at me, and I smiled.

"Yes, we are. We got married in December, 2000. This year will be our third anniversary." I took a deep breath. "Meagan isn't our first child. Our first daughter was stillborn when we were fifteen. Her name was Victoria." Alice and Rose, who were sitting on either side of me, took my free hand in theirs. Mr. Smith looked at my friends and me for several seconds before he found another question.

"Who are these lovely ladies with you?"

"This is Alice Cullen who is engaged to Jasper Hale and also Edward's cousin and Emmett Cullen's sister, and this is Rosalie Hale who is engaged to Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale's sister. She's also a Husky cheerleader. We've all been best friends since first grade. We've spent practically every weekend together since then."

"You and Edward are both freshmen?"

"Theoretically, yes, but not practically. We took AP classes in high school, and we managed to score high enough on our examinations that we're sophomores by our cumulative hours."

"They're also in the Honors College," Rose said.

"And Edward scored a thirty-six on his ACT and was the Valedictorian of our high school class. Bella was Salutatorian and scored a thirty-five on her ACT," Alice had to add.

"What are your majors?"

"We're both majoring in physiology and minoring in math. We're planning to attend medical school when we finish undergrad."

"Thanks, Bella. I really appreciate the information." He turned, and after we watched the practice for a while, he looked back over his shoulder at me. "Do you know how talented your husband really is?"

"What do you mean?"

"This game…he's a natural. This being his first year in this level, and just look at the way he moves around in the pocket. He isn't hurried at all. He takes his time and has a good eye. If he doesn't allow this situation to get under his skin, I see this team at _the_ game in January." I was quiet for a while. This was a professional newscaster saying these things about Edward, not our friends and family…not Emmett.

"Thank you. I think he's amazing." At that, Mr. Smith left us alone with our family, and I watched my amazing husband do what he does second best…or third best.

When practice was over, Edward didn't waste time showering. He met us at the door in record time and drove us home where I took care of Meagan while he showered. I could see the disappointment on his face when he realized we weren't showering together for a second time today. By the time he was finished in the bathroom, I had Meagan fed and was ready to give her a bath. It was going on seven thirty, and our daughter was exhausted. It had been a trying day on her as well.

"I ordered some pizza. It should be here any second," I told Edward as I walked down the hall to run Meagan's bath.

"Sounds great." Meagan lunged for Edward as we passed in the hallway. She really hadn't seen him at all today, and it was obvious she had missed him. "I'll bathe her. You wait for the pizza." It would allow him some down time with our daughter, and that would be good for him. I handed her over and went into the living room where I'd dropped my purse to get the money. I then began getting our books ready for the ton of homework we'd need to do to catch up because we'd had a full day not doing homework…and no matter how much Edward begged, there would be no strip homework.

When the knock came at the door, I opened it to find not the pizza I was expecting, but another University Police Officer. There was a look in his eyes I recognized as resentment. I drew in a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"May I help you?"

"Mrs. Cullen?" I nodded. "I'm Officer Berry. We've received a complaint from your neighbors. It seems that someone's vandalized their apartment."

"And they said it was me?"

"Not in so many words. They said you may have had something to do with it. May I come in?"

"No. My husband and I have just gotten home from a very long day, and we're trying to get our daughter down for the night. Unless you have some proof we're involved, then have a nice evening, officer." I went to shut the door in his face when the pizza delivery car pulled up to the house. I, instead, walked around the officer and up to the car, bought our supper, and walked back in the house. On the way back, I noticed Drew and Liza peeking out from behind their blinds. Not wanting to start any more trouble, I just smiled in their direction. GAME ON! I walked back around the officer who was still standing in my doorway and closed the door in his face. After setting the pizza on the table, I texted Uncle George to let him know what was going on, and then I forwarded a copy to Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose, deleting the texts after I was finished. I had no idea who had vandalized Drew's and Liza's apartment, or even how it had been vandalized, not to say I wasn't pleased as punch that it had been done, however, for them to accuse Edward and me was going beyond the point of reason. Sure, I'd named them during the press conference…but I'd been more than justified. They were the _only_ ones who'd heard Edward say what he'd said, and thousands of people would have heard what _I _said by now…most likely the entire UW campus, so for them to name Edward and me…well…just…GAME ON!

By the time Edward had put Meagan down and come into the living room, I had calmed down considerably. Our books were opened and ready to go. He sat next to me, and after I nixed his suggestion of strip homework…could I read my husband or what…we got busy. Between bites of pizza, we completed our calculus and began quizzing each other on our history. We didn't have time to work ahead because we started so late, and I barely had time for a proper good night kiss before I was pushing him out the door to meet his curfew. It was hard to see him go after spending the last night with him, holding him next to me, breathing him in all night. I couldn't wait until that would be us again, every night, but that night wasn't here, yet, and until it was, I'd have to make the best of things.

I checked on Meagan and walked back into the living room. I'd told myself I wouldn't do this without Edward by my side, but I had to know what they'd done with the interview, especially after I'd made such a fool of myself. I turned on the television and loaded our saved _SportsCenter_. After watching the episode…well, just the pertinent parts of the episode…I was able to go to bed. They'd painted Edward in a spectacular light. He was not just wronged by Officer Calhoun; there had been a travesty of justice to hear the announcer speak about what had happened. The bottom line was that we were dealt a devastating blow, and we were just trying to make the best of things one day at a time. The section of the newscast ended with a still shot of Edward wrapping his arms around Meagan and me. The love in his eyes as he looked at us was plain for all to see. I walked to the bedroom with my husband's face foremost in my mind. Dreams that night weren't of cancer as they had been earlier in the week; no, they were of our future filled with more children, playing side by side in our backyard in Forks.


	18. Chapter 18

Stephenie Meyers owns all things _Twilight_. No copyright infringement is intended.

Undying Love

Chapter 18

**BPOV**

Our first week of college had been more eventful than I'd imagined it would be. Who'd have thought I'd be diagnosed with leukemia, and Edward would be arrested again? If someone would have bet me all the money we had our week would have gone this way, I would have taken the bet…and lost. The only constant in our lives was our family, and they were gathered on our lawn for a cookout, what was fast becoming a new tradition – and not our parents, either. I meant our real family: Emmett and Rose, and Jasper and Alice. We would always have our parents and Uncle George in our lives, but our real family was these four who were rowdy and loud, crazy in their own way. I didn't see the six of us ever parting.

Edward and Jasper were cooking at the grill, as usual, while Emmett was playing with Meagan, as usual. I knew in my heart that Emmett was ready to become a father; it was Rose who was holding them back. Every time he looked at Meagan, I could see the longing in his eyes to hold a child of his own. I knew he would never push Rose, but I could tell every time he held Meagan he wanted to have that for himself.

By the time dinner was ready, practically everyone in the neighborhood had dropped by to wish Edward and me good luck – not only with the game tomorrow, but with fighting the leukemia which the whole world now knew about. We also learned that the "vandalism" which had occurred at Drew and Liza's had been an egging of the front door – a fraternity prank according to one of our neighbors down the street, the first of many. It seemed that Drew and Liza, "Driza" as the couple was becoming known around campus, were not very popular. They received several stares as the neighborhood astutely avoided walking on their lawn, though many thought nothing about unloading their empty cans and such on said lawn. Once the first can found a home in their shrub, it seemed that more and more people thought it shouldn't be lonely and tossed others so it would have friends. By the time we were finished with our picnic, "Driza's" yard reminded me of a landfill.

While I gathered our dishes and packed the remaining food for the guys to take back to their dorm, Edward and Jasper began cleaning the grill. As they took it to the storage room, the same campus security guy from before drove up to the curb and got out of his car. He looked at me before walking to our neighbors' door, taking care not to trip on the trash littering their yard. Knowing we didn't have time for what was about to happen, I stacked the containers and hurried into our apartment. We had fifteen minutes to make the pep rally, and we had to leave now, before the rent-a-cop finished next door.

"Guys, get a move on! Let's go!" I grabbed my keys from the counter where I'd thrown them when we came in from our morning classes. Edward and Jasper weren't dressed, yet, so I thought I'd drive while they threw on their team shirts which they were required to wear tonight.

"I'm just getting Meagan dressed," Rose called from the bathroom.

"Grab her clothes and come on! You can dress her in the car," I called.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked.

"We've really got to get a move on. Drew or Liza called the cops about their yard. He'll be over here any moment, and if we're not gone, we'll never make it on time. I'll explain everything later," I told her. "Please help me get everyone out of here." The look in my eyes must have helped explain my desperation, because after my best friend glanced out of the window, she turned on her pixie power. She grabbed Jasper's shirt as I grabbed the diaper bag, and we both grabbed Rose, Emmett, and Meagan, pulling them out of the door, meeting Edward and Jasper who were on their way inside. Alice and I grabbed our men by the arm and escorted them to Emmett's jeep. The plan for me to drive had gone by the wayside when Alice noticed the security vehicle was blocking our driveway.

"Wait, we need to change, Alicat," Jasper said, pulling her back towards the apartment.

"Nope. We've got your jerseys right here." She tossed his to him as I held up Edward's. "You two can change at the field house."

It was crowded in the jeep since we'd added a car seat for Meagan, but Alice had never minded sitting in Jasper's lap, and climbing on Edward's was one of the highlights of my day. We couldn't make long trips this way, but for short jaunts across campus, none of us minded the seating situation at all. Just as I finished fastening the last clip, the door to our dreaded neighbors' house opened and the officer led the way outside. Luckily, he was looking at our apartment, not the curb where Emmett had started the vehicle.

"Go, Emmett. Now," I said. I saw recognition in his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at me. I knew he could see what was happening over my shoulder. He stepped on the gas slinging all of us back in our seats.

"Bella, what's going on?" This time it was Edward asking. I knew I couldn't put him off. He would know if I was lying, and I wouldn't lie to him anyway.

"That cop who was at Drew and Liza's stopped by our apartment on Wednesday while you were bathing Meagan. They had told him their apartment had been vandalized."

"Yeah, so we heard tonight." His voice was tight. He realized I had hidden something from him, and he wasn't happy. I could feel his hands clenching and unclenching around my waist.

"They told him we may have had something to do with it. I told him we hadn't been home and that unless he had some proof to leave us alone. That was the end of the conversation."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Everyone in the jeep was looking at me, including Emmett whose right eye was staring at me in the rearview mirror while his left was watching the road.

"Don't you think you had enough on your plate Wednesday?"

"Exactly what did I have on my plate Wednesday that you didn't?"

"Your temper?"

"Am I the one who lost their temper at the press conference?" He made a valid point. I was the one who lost her temper, though everyone knew he was most likely the one who would end up paying for it.

"No, you weren't, but you were already angry at them. I didn't want you doing something that would jeopardize your standing on the team."

"So, you were looking out for me, then?"

"I'm always looking out for you." My voice had become a whisper.

"You are, aren't you?" Another whisper. His hand reached up to gently cup my face and wiped away the tears that were dripping down my cheek. When his lips touched mine, I knew everything was back to normal between the two of us. Only lasting a few seconds, the kiss was full of the passion we shared.

"Are you two gonna make out in my back seat in front of God and man? 'Cause if you are, I'm gonna need some disinfectant." Emmett ruined our moment, and the others laughed. We broke off with a sigh, Edward giving his non-favorite cousin a glare. In the meantime, I'd taken Meagan out of her seat and grabbed her clothes, quickly getting her dressed for the evening.

After getting out of the car and giving our guys a kiss, Alice, Meagan, and I started walking to the significant others' section of the pep-rally. After Edward's talk with Coach Spears, a section had been roped off for any of the players' wives or girlfriends to gather. We, as a group, had decided that it would be safer for the three of us not to follow the team to the rally; rather we'd go straight to the stage and wait there. We still had to make our way through the crowd, but it involved less pushing and shoving when the guys weren't on stage.

"Where did all these people come from?" Alice asked. I was wondering the same thing, but then it hit me at the same time Alice figured it out. Classes had started this week. What had been a somewhat manageable crowd was now several thousand strong already. As we began to make our way through the assembled masses, I knew it was a hopeless endeavor. We were hundreds of feet from the stage, and the people didn't seem interested in allowing us through. Even if we tried to go around the edge, the cordoned off section was surrounded on all sides. We would have to pass through the crowd no matter which way we approached it from. After a slight hesitation and an even shorter thought about returning home without staying for the pep-rally, I began to intensify my attempt to make my way towards where Edward would be expecting us to be standing.

"Please let us through." I tapped on the shoulder of the boy in front of us. His arm was around a girl who turned and gave me a frown. "We need to get to the front."

"Don't we all, honey?" she spat, looking at my hand with which I had touched her boyfriend.

"I'm just trying to get to my husband. He's on the team."

"You're Bella Cullen, aren't you?" her boyfriend asked. "Your husband is the quarterback?"

"Yeah. We're trying to get to the roped off section."

"Bella Cullen coming through," he yelled ahead of us. Conversations stopped mid-sentence, and the people turned to look my way before they parted and allowed Alice and me to walk forward unaccosted. Upon joining the other significant others, we were welcomed into their fold just as the band led the team into the area. Once the fight song had been performed and the cheerleaders had done their thing, Coach Spears took the microphone.

"Welcome everyone. It's good to see so many people out tonight to cheer on our Huskies who are undefeated and plan to crush the Bruins tomorrow afternoon. This will be our fifth win of the season! How many of you will be joining us?" The crowd went wild, students jumping and screaming. "That's great! Now, I give you the Husky football team!" As the team began to gather on the platform, the crowd began chanting Edward's name, "Cullen," beginning from somewhere in the middle and soon spreading to encompass the student body. The chagrin Edward felt from being singled out was only evident to those of us who knew him best, and Alice took my hand in silent support. He was hiding it well from the crowd, and when Emmett and Jasper as well as others on the offensive line pushed him forward, the crowd's cheering escalated. He raised his hand and smiled at his fans, and then his eyes found me. His smile changed to the one he shared with me alone, and he walked to the edge of the platform where he kneeled down and reached for my hand. I made my way to him after handing Meagan to Alice. Our fingers could barely graze each other, but the sparks that passed between them were obvious to everyone who was close enough to see our faces.

"Go get your girl, Edward," Coach Spears said to the crowd's delight. He didn't need any further prompting, jumping down and grabbing me around the waist, lifting me into his arms and kissing me without abandon.

"Let's get Meagan and go home." His whispered words didn't need to be said twice. We turned as a unit and took our daughter from Alice who had followed me to his side.

"Are you sure you two don't want Jazz and me to babysit for about an hour?" Alice asked. One look into my husband's eyes answered the question for me. "We'll bring her home in time for Edward to leave for curfew. You two spend some time together…alone."

"Her things…," I started.

"Are in Emmett's jeep," Alice finished for me as Edward pulled me through the crowd which parted for us.

As we raced back to our apartment, Edward barely keeping under the posted speed limit, I ran my hands under his jersey, tracing his eight-pack with my nails. I could hear him struggling to keep his breathing even, something he was failing miserably at. By the time he'd pulled onto our street, it sounded as if he was in the second stage of labor. It was all I could do to restrain myself from telling him to breathe through the next contraction, though I did let out a slight giggle as I ran my hand over the not so little bulge in his jeans.

"May I ask what has you laughing when you're palming me?"

"Trust me. It has nothing to do with what promises to be the best part of my day…once you get me inside, or rather, once you get inside of me." That statement was answered by a deep groan followed by my husband pulling me over the center console onto his lap. He proceeded to grind his extremely generous cock into me making me whimper into his lips which had attached themselves to mine while his hand went up my shirt and under my bra to tweak my nipple. In all of our years together, this was the first time we'd ever made out in a car.

"Edward, stop. While I'm enjoying dry humping you in our car in the driveway immensely, we could be making love in our bed right now." The look on his face was priceless. He seemed to realize that my words were true. We weren't some fifteen year old teenagers out on our second date relegated to the back seat of mom's station wagon. We were married adults with a bed which currently wasn't in use.

"You started it."

"And I plan on you finishing it, just in our bedroom." And that's exactly what happened. We rocked our bed against Driza's wall for the next hour and a half. We were holding each other, blissfully unaware of our surroundings, when a soft knock on our bedroom door brought us back into reality. Not for the first time did I regret giving Alice a key to our apartment. Our eyes met again as Edward kissed me, drawing my body against his.

"I love you," he whispered as he broke the most amazing kiss.

"I love you, too. Rest well, and I'll see you in the morning." He rolled over, pulling both of us out of the bed, easily lifting my small frame with his much larger one. He gently set me down, and we gathered our clothes and dressed.

We met Alice in the hall. Her eyes were knowing…not with any judgment about what we'd been obviously doing while they'd had our daughter, but with knowledge of how hard it was for the two of us to part, of the love we shared, and the difficult times we were going through…basically the need the two of us had to touch each other, to hold each other, to kiss one another, and to make love…the need to be one. I could see it in her eyes as she turned to Jasper and took his hand in hers, silently squeezing it. The four of us walked to the door, and then Alice and I said our good-byes to our men.

"Meagan is in bed, asleep. I think Uncle Emmett had the time of his life."

"Emmett helped babysit?"

"Oh, yeah. He took her almost the entire night. He showed her off to the entire football team, calling her 'his girl.'"

Alice and I talked for another hour or so before she said good night and left for her dorm. It would be an early morning for all of us. At least our parents had stayed in Seattle instead of going back to Forks only to have to come back the next day. After locking up and checking on my exhausted child, I entered my bedroom which smelled of the sex Edward and I had so eagerly participated in earlier in the evening. Taking a deep breath of the aroma, I changed into my nightshirt. Instead of my pillow, I snagged Edward's wanting his scent closer to me, hoping I would be able to sleep more peacefully with him nearer. I did, dreams of Edward invading my sub-consciousness all night. In fact, our future together had never been clearer in my mind, and when he entered our bed early the next morning and woke me with his embrace, I couldn't hold back the tears that welled in my eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" He brushed the escaping moisture away with his gentle fingers.

"My dreams. They were perfect. We're gonna be perfect. You, me, Meagan, and the rest of our children…we're gonna be the most perfect family on earth."

"Yes, we are." Then he entered me, and we made slow, gentle love until it was time for him to leave. I got up and grabbed his suit from the closet where I'd had it dry cleaned for him. He'd gotten more use out of it during the past week than he should have, and I wanted it to be fresh and clean. After quickly dressing, he walked to the door, taking my hands in his.

"Are you gonna be all right today?"

"I'm gonna be great. I'll be waiting for you at our spot."

"I'll be looking for you." Our departing kiss was cut short by the cries of our daughter. "Go." I nodded and left my husband. I heard the front door close as I turned down the hall and entered Meagan's room. The odor immediately hit my nose. Well, that explained her cries. Our daughter always woke with smiles and giggles. What had Emmett fed her the night before? I should call him to clean up this mess, and what a mess it was! I'd have to change her sheets and put her in the bath which was exactly what I was doing when our parents arrived. Esme immediately pitched in, changing Meagan's bed and putting the dirty sheets in the wash.

When I finally had Meagan clean and dressed, I entered the living room to find everyone gathered. Alice had even cooked what passed as an edible breakfast, mine waiting on the table. The only problem was that Meagan still hadn't been fed, and I was the only one who could do it. Alice solved that problem when she grabbed my plate then grabbed me by the arm and led me to my bedroom.

"You feed Meagan while I feed you," she said. Time was short, so I nodded. I felt silly being fed by my best friend, but I knew it was the solution to the problem. I could always count on Alice, and we met the deadline with both Meagan and me fed. Amazingly, when I brought my dish to the kitchen, Carlisle and Uncle George had it spotless. My family was amazing. Everyone had pitched in to make sure we got through on time.

We made it to the airport on time as well. The guys were still going through their check-in process as we entered the building. Edward must have been looking for us because as soon as we entered the door, he joined us, taking Meagan from my arms and wrapping me into his body.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you, too."

"I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Bending down, he kissed me. It was all I could do not to allow the kiss to become quite inappropriate for the situation at hand. We were in line to check in after all. When it was my turn, we stepped to the desk.

"Edward and Bella Cullen," Edward said. I looked at him. He wasn't sitting with the team? I looked behind us and Jasper and Emmett were standing with Alice and Rose.

"Yes, sir. I need to see your picture ID's." We both presented her with our driver's licenses. "The baby will be a lap baby?"

"Yes, ma'am. There are so many people who will want to hold her she doesn't have a chance," Edward said, smiling at me.

"Coach is allowing you guys to sit with us?" I asked.

"Yeah. He isn't gonna go over anything on board, and he thought it would be a nice gesture. We still have to ride the busses to and from the stadium, but we get to sit with you on the flight." I couldn't restrain the desire to throw my arms around his neck. My display was interrupted by a giggle from behind the desk. I looked at the woman with reddening cheeks.

"How anyone could think the two of you aren't totally in love confounds me. He would never hurt you," she said. "I hope you the best. I'll be praying for you."

"Thank you," I told her as she handed us our boarding passes. We stepped to the side to await the rest of our party, and then we walked to the first class line for the security check. Though the rest of the team had a special line just for them, we still made it through first. We made our way to our gate and took seats in a back corner not wanting to draw attention to ourselves. Our gang was just that…ours. We still had an hour and a half before boarding, and we wanted to be left alone. It wasn't long before Esme had absconded with Meagan leaving the six of us to ourselves.

When they finally called for anyone boarding with small children, Edward and I got up and took our daughter back from her grandmother who gave us a sad look. After assuring Esme she could have her back once they boarded, we proceeded to grab Meagan's things and go to the stewardess. After checking the car seat, we found ours. The first class steward immediately approached us to ask if we wanted anything to drink before takeoff. We both declined.

As soon as Esme boarded, we lost our daughter. You would have thought it had been years since she seen her grandchild, not hours, but we understood. With everything that was happening, my illness and the accusations against Edward, Meagan was the one constant in our lives. Besides, Edward and I needed to study. We had two exams the next week, and one the following. He was on the same wavelength, because as soon as Meagan was settled, he rose and retrieved our history notebooks from the backpack he'd placed in the overhead bin.

Upon landing, we disembarked and made our way through the airport together, walking somewhat apart from the team. Our time came to an end at the front doors, however, as the team's busses were waiting to take them to the stadium.

"Kill 'em," I said as we parted.

"Count on it," he smirked over his shoulder as he joined his teammates and boarded the bus.

We found a taxi service which could transport all of us to the stadium, and when we got there, I took the opportunity to feed Meagan before all of the crowds arrived. It was still two hours before game time, so we had time to kill. Luckily, it passed quickly, and soon it was time for the guys to take the field. Alice and I made our way to the sidelines where they would gather. I could feel him. My heart began beating wildly as my eyes searched the men who had taken the field dressed in Husky purple. It didn't take long. Our beings were connected in a way neither of us could explain. Our eyes connected among all of the others on the field, and they drew us together. He made his way to me, reaching up though there was no way our fingers could connect against the distance. It didn't matter. The electricity was there nonetheless. I knew what came next. He needed to know where we were sitting. I had to leave him in order to show him. I blew him a kiss as I turned and left him, showing him where I'd be while he played this game. When I got to my seat, I turned, and our eyes met again. This time, it was he who blew me the kiss. I caught it and brought it immediately to my heart. Then he turned. He was now in game mode. He picked up a ball and began to warm up with Jasper. The next time his eyes met mine was after his first touchdown throw, then the next, and the next. We won the game by thirty-five points, their team only scoring once, a field goal. By the end of the weekend, the Huskies were ranked seventh in the nation.

Monday was trying. Our meeting with Dr. Brown brought out so many difficult feelings. She explored not only Edward's feelings about his arrest and him being accused of hurting me, but those deep, dark thoughts we'd been having since I'd been diagnosed with the leukemia. When our hour was complete, it felt as if we'd been there an eternity. Edward even said he'd felt as if he'd been run over by a Mack truck. Dr. Brown offered to see us twice a week, but we graciously declined. Neither of us felt as if we could go through that again so soon.

If Monday was bad, Tuesday was worse. Neither of us had slept at all the night before, so when we arrived at Dr. Daniels' office, it was with heavy bags beneath both of our eyes. I had already filled out the new patient paperwork, so all we had to do was wait until my name was called. While in reality it took no longer than ten minutes tops, it felt like an eternity. As I walked down the hallway to the scale, I shook. Only Edward's steadying hand held me together. Ninety-five pounds. I was still losing weight despite my best efforts to eat well – and in less than two weeks.

"Dr. Daniels will be with you in a moment," the nurse said. I nodded. It didn't take long. A soft tapping on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Daniels. Mrs. Cullen. Mr. Cullen." We both nodded. "Carlisle called me personally. It's good to meet you." I nodded again. The words which would have been common courtesy were stuck in my throat. This made everything real. "May I call you Bella?" I tried to answer, but the only sound that came out was a sob I'd been trying to suppress. Edward immediately wrapped me in his arms.

"Please, help us," Edward whispered. "Save her." I could feel his body trembling as he held me tighter, pulling me into him.

"I'll do everything within my power to make that happen, Edward," Dr. Daniels said. He reached out and placed a hand on each of our shoulders. "I know both of you are scared and rightfully so, but leukemia is treatable. This isn't going to be easy, but I'm going to be beside both of you every step of the way. Now, let's get started." He drew back and took a seat on the rolling chair which graced every exam room from time memorial. Opening my chart, he began asking me question after question, beginning with my history and ending with my family's history. Then he gave me a very thorough exam – omitting my lady parts.

"What's next?" I asked.

"Next we'll do some more diagnostic studies. For starters, I want a chest x-ray. Then we need to schedule a bone marrow aspiration and a lumbar puncture. Are you familiar with either of those procedures?"

"Not really. I have an idea, but I'm not really certain," I said. Dr. Daniels proceeded to explain in detail what both would entail and why he needed each. Then he asked when we could return.

"When can you work her in?" Edward asked. "We can be here tomorrow if you can arrange it."

"One o'clock?" Dr. Daniels asked.

"We'll be here," Edward said. "What will Bella be able to do afterwards? How long will she be down?"

"She'll be quite sore for a couple of days, especially with walking, and she'll be weak."

"Okay, I'll arrange for someone to stay with her while I'm at practice."

"Edward, I'll be fine," I tried to tell him, but he'd have no part in my bravado. As we left the building with our appointment card in hand, he called Alice and arranged for her to stay the nights with me for the remainder of the week. Secretly I was glad, but I'd never tell him. I was scared about what was going to happen to me the next day, but if I allowed him to see that, he'd never leave me alone tonight. I had to be strong. What I didn't count on was that my husband knew me better than I knew myself. While I went in to get Meagan, he'd called Coach Spears and explained what was going on receiving permission to stay with me this night and the next. Why I'd ever doubted this man was a mystery to me. As he held me in his arms, my head on his shoulder, I fell into a peaceful sleep only he'd ever been able to bring me. Surely, with him by my side, there'd be many more to come.


End file.
